The Road To Nowhere
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: When Daryl and Beth get separated, a mysterious girl helps Beth escape Terminus, and leads her back to her family, but can she find a family of her own? Daryl/OC, Beth/Mac, Maggie/Glenn, then Maggie/Connor, Murphy/OC, Rick/Reggie eventually. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for violence, unwilling sibling incest, Walker gore, Dixon language, sexual assault and sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1 A

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am deeply excited to be back and to write again but understand the reluctance of the community to trust me. More details can be found on my profile but I hope they can accept my deepest apologies and that I can turn my writing and reputation around but becoming productive.**

Summary: When Daryl and Beth get separated, a mysterious girl helps Beth escape Terminus, and leads her back to her family, but can she find a family of her own? Daryl/OC, Beth/Mac, Maggie/Glenn, then Maggie/Connor, Murphy/OC, Rick/Reggie eventually. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for violence, unwilling sibling incest, Walker gore, Dixon language, sexual assault and sexual scenes. Major Carol and Abraham bashing. Slightly AU to Season 5.

**Warning: This story will have Gareth making sexual advances on Paige but she doesn't reciprocate the feelings. **

_Starring Cast._

_Daryl Dixon – Norman Reedus._

_Paige Parish – Emma Roberts._

_Mac Dixon – Norman Reedus – Only Younger and with lighter brown hair._

_Beth Greene – Emily Kinney._

_Clara Dixon – Anna Kendrick._

_Will Dixon – Eric Bana – Flashbacks._

_Jared Dixon – Jensen Ackles._

_Merle Dixon – Michael Rooker – Memories, flashbacks and dreams only._

_Eve McGarrett Dixon – Jennifer Lawrence._

_Connor Dixon – Sean Patrick Flannery._

_Reggie Dixon – Ellie Goulding._

_Hershel Greene - Scott Wilson – Flashbacks, memories and dreams only._

_Glenn Rhee - Steven Yeun._

_Maggie Greene – Lauren Cohan._

_Rick Grimes – Andrew Lincoln._

_Carl Grimes – Chandler Riggs._

_Judith Sophia Grimes – Mackenzie Fry._

_Carol Peletier – Melissa McBride._

_Phillip Blake – David Morrissey – Flashbacks._

_Michonne – Danai Gurira._

_Gareth Parish – Andrew J. West._

_Mary Parish - __Denise Crosby._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Road To Nowhere<span>

Chapter 1

_**Song – War Rages On – By Alex Clare**_

_**The War Rages On  
>You'll be at my side<br>Through it all  
>Through hardships unseen<br>We still survive, fortified**_

_**Please don't pass me by  
>Can't you hear me calling out your name<br>Forgive the things I do  
>Don't turn your back when I need you<br>The War Rages On**_

_**When darkness comes  
>You're like a burning light<br>Through it all  
>When storm knocks me down<br>Call for me from the depths  
>Time after time<strong>_

* * *

><p>Paige Marie Parish, was keeping watch on the funeral home that her older brother Gareth had decided to use to lure unfortunate survivors into and capture them by luring walkers into the building by using her pet dog, Dooley. Thinking of her pet dog made her heart clench, Paige hated Gareth with a burning passion even if he was her only surviving sibling.<p>

She heard yelling from the funeral home and looked from where she sat on a tree overlooking the funeral home to see a grey Sedan watching the funeral home, no doubt waiting to capture the two survivors who had gone there to seek shelter.

Paige tied her mahogany dark brown hair into a braid to keep it from her face as she whistled at the walkers to distract them from the blonde haired girl and they instead followed the car, Ian one of Gareth's trusted followers grabbed the blonde haired girl and tried to drag her into the car as Devon jumped out of the driver's side and went to help.

Paige took action then, she climbed down from the tree and fired her Smith & Wesson Model 442 revolver at Devon's left leg, hitting him and he yelled in pain, causing Ian to release the blonde haired girl and Paige hurried down the road and grabbed her quickly as Dooley joined her, the Mossberg 500 shotgun strapped across her shoulder along with a pocket knife that had belonged to her older brother and a black revolver.

"Come with me!" She said quickly meeting the blonde haired girl's suspicious blue eyes.

"No, I can't leave Daryl!" She cried desperately.

Just then she saw her black Impala sitting in the shadows of the trees and they hurried to it as a herd stumbled on the road and Paige took a breath as she glanced at the young blonde haired woman.

"What's your name?" She asked softly as she sat up and started the engine and the car started up quickly as she pulled out.

"Beth Greene."

"Nice to meet you Beth, I'm Paige," Paige said quickly as she turned the car sharply onto the main road to drive away. "I need to get you out of here."

"Do you know who those people were?" Beth asked alarmed.

Paige looked at her grimly as she continued to drive down the road as they saw a figure running in front of them and Paige slammed on the wheel as they watched the walkers leave.

"They were Terminus." She said finally.

"What's that?" Beth asked as she pulled her hair back from her face, she needed to get back to Daryl, he was all she had left.

Paige frowned. "It's a place you don't want to go."

Beth looked at her worriedly as they pulled up to an abandoned cabin and headed inside as they heard it starting to rain heavily and Paige lit up a small fire and stood up then.

"We'll look for your hunter friend in the morning, he'll probably have seen those Terminus signs." She told Beth quietly as she sat down and Beth got a good look at her.

She looked tired but kept going on regardless.

She had darker hair that was tied up and her face was dirty.

She had dark circles under her eyes and looked tired, Beth noticed there was blood on her shirt and wondered whose blood it was and swallowed as she noticed the scythe that Paige was sharpening with a wheeling stone, that grinded every now and then.

She looked like an angel.

An angel of death, Beth remembered how easily Paige had taken out the walkers.

She hoped Daryl was alright.

She had left him alone, but she knew he would be able to take care of himself.

She owed him so much for what he had done for her since leaving the prison.

He had helped her cope with her daddy's death, she needed to find him and the others as she looked at Paige cautiously.

"Why did you save me?" Beth asked curiously as she looked at Paige who seemed deep in thought as she scratched Dooley.

"Because you don't seem like a bad person," Paige said quietly as Dooley jumped up beside her and curled into her.

Beth smiled faintly.

The fact that Paige had said she wasn't a bad person, comforted her gratefully as she curled onto the bed and fell asleep.

Paige watched her sleep quietly.

She looked at her before placing a blanket over the girl, she couldn't have been any more than twenty years old anyway.

Paige would try and help her get back to her friend.

No one should be alone in times like these, it was a rough hard life for survivors.

Gareth had told her that their dad was weak, that it was his fault for letting Grant into Terminus and he had gotten Eli and Nancy killed because of his stupidity.

Their siblings.

Gareth didn't seem to care about them anyway.

She sighed sadly as she built a fire.

The fire soothed her as she kept watch and Dooley cuddled her, his tail wagging in affection towards her.

Paige loved him, he was best friend.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to get some sleep before dawn.

* * *

><p>Beth woke up the next morning with unfamiliar surroundings.<p>

She seen the woman who had saved her, curled up with her dog.

She looked peaceful, her dark brown hair had come undone from the plait and it now fell in her face as she slept with the white dog softly snoring and she saw the woman stir.

"Right let's look for your friend." Paige told her softly as she handed her a protein bar and a bottle of water.

Beth took them gratefully as they headed outside and Paige grabbed her weapons.

They headed for the car.

They got in and started to drive down the deserted road as Paige followed the train tracks and it stopped raining as they drove and Dooley placed his head on Beth's lap contently.

Beth scratched his ear affectionately as she watched the scenery and noticed scars on Paige's body.

Someone had hurt her, she realised as they kept on following the tracks and saw signs posted along the tracks, Beth recognised the handwriting instantly and her heart leapt in her throat.

'_GLENN MEET US AT TERMINUS, MAGGIE!'_

Maggie.

That was her sister.

"We need to keep going," Beth said urgently.

"Something you recognise?" Paige asked curiously, her hazel eyes looking at Beth.

"The signs for Terminus, underneath them says Glenn meet us at Terminus." Beth said hopefully and Paige paled as she continued on driving and they reached a tunnel, only it was caved in from the inside.

Great.

Paige turned the truck around and they went into the forest, her hands shook slightly.

"If your sister is at Terminus, we better find this Daryl fast." Paige said her Cajun accent coming out slightly stronger usual due to the stress and worry as they drove and saw footprints.

Beth recognised them instantly, thanks to the hunting lessons Daryl had given her.

Daryl's boots.

"Looks like he's come this way," Beth said with a smile as she hurried through the woods, following the track.

Paige kept watch behind them.

Her scythe was slung across her shoulder in case they ran into any lone walkers or a herd that was stumbling passed in search of food, to think they were fighting against zombies. It sounded like a horror film like Shaun of the Dead.

Only they ate you.

* * *

><p>Daryl was emotionally tired as they kept on following the tracks, Joe, Tony, Dan, Harley and Billy, they were following another group who had killed one of Joe's men a few days ago.<p>

Daryl thought of Beth then.

He missed her cheery smile and her randomly bursting into song.

He had to admit he felt alone without her.

He felt lonely, he wanted the group back that were his family and it hurt him every day.

"There they are boys, straight up ahead!" Joe called out with a feral looking smile as he looked at them and they all looked eager for some payback, excluding Daryl who kept his face blank as they neared the black SUV.

Daryl recognised the voices as Joe spoke to the leader.

It couldn't be...

He stayed back quietly as he gripped his crossbow.

He tried to listen to the conversation.

"You killed one of our men, cowboy so we're gonna kill your woman here and shoot the boy in front of you. Then we'll kill you just like you killed Lou, you coward." Joe said menacingly as Dan grabbed Carl and shoved him on the floor, while Michonne had a gun held to her head by Billy and Joe walked towards Rick, when Daryl approached just as Joe began to countdown.

"Wait Joe!" He called out quickly and saw the looks of surprise and relief on Rick, Carl and Michonne's faces as they saw him.

"What is it?" Joe snapped as he looked at Daryl with an irritated expression.

"I know these people," Daryl told him. "They're... my family."

All of the men stared at Daryl in shock before a look of cold rage showed in Joe's blue eyes.

He looked at Billy and Harley and nodded.

"Beat him to death, boys!" He ordered to them and they both lunged at Daryl before brutally beating him to death as Daryl tried to fight back as they heard the screech of tires.

Rick and the others looked up as they seen two girls getting out of the cars.

Beth.

Beth ran to them and looked horrified when she saw the men beating Daryl.

She pulled out her gun as Paige stood beside her with her scythe out along with her rifle as she regarded the men coldly as they looked at the two girls in surprise and Dan whistled.

"Lookie what we got here, Bonnie and Delilah tryin' to save the redneck, Sheriff, Samurai and Cowboy?" He asked sarcastically as he eyed Beth lustfully and Beth stayed calm.

"I claim the brunette, she's hot." Billy called out hungrily.

"Fuck you," Paige snapped at him as Beth helped Daryl up from the floor.

He leaned into her, breathing heavily.

Paige kept an eye on them as she pointed her rifle at them just as Dan was about to pull down Carl's jeans and Rick snapped.

He head butted Joe and ripped out his throat, blood spraying on his face as Joe screamed in agony and everyone stared in horror before jumping into action and Paige sliced off a man's head as Beth shot another one.

Daryl stomped onto Harley's head, brutally beating him.

The men had soon fallen to the ground as Michonne held Carl.

"Fuck," Rick said as he looked at the bodies. "I think we need to get out of here."

"Yah let's go." Daryl said gruffly as they hurried along and Paige followed them with Dooley as they took the cars and found a gas station to rest for the night as Paige looked at Carl.

"Here." Paige said giving him a Mars bar and he smiled in thanks at her as they looked at her.

"Who are ya?"

"My... my name's Paige," she said quietly, feeling all the group stare at her as she held Dooley. "I don't mean to intrude, but I can't be out on the road until its light again."

"She saved me," Beth said softly. "She's not a bad person."

Daryl glanced at Beth and nodded as he held out his hand and Paige shyly shook it as Rick did the same and so did Carl and Michonne as they sat around the cars quietly as they tried to get some rest for tomorrow.

Daryl got a bottle of water and soaked the bandanna before giving it to Rick and he wiped his bloodied face off as they talked quietly and Michonne spoke to break the awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Paige tried not to listen in to their conversation as she scratched Dooley's ears.<p>

"He's cute," Carl said as he came over.

"Thanks, he's a tough little monster." Paige said as she stroked Dooley's soft white fur, he had blood on him from biting walkers earlier and she wiped the blood off as Carl watched.

"Dad says we should go to Terminus." He told her as Paige paled in horror.

She couldn't let these good people go there, they would get eaten, tortured, Beth, Michonne and Carl would get used as breeding horses and she wasn't too sure about Daryl and Rick.

"You can't go there!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The War Rages On<br>You'll be at my side  
>Through it all<br>Through hardships unseen  
>We still survive, fortified<strong>_

_**Please don't pass me by  
>Can't you hear me calling out your name<br>Forgive the things I do  
>Don't turn your back when I need you<br>The War Rages On**_

_**When darkness comes  
>You're like a burning light<br>Through it all  
>When storm knocks me down<br>Call for me from the depths  
>Time after time<strong>_

_**Please don't pass me by  
>Can't you hear me calling out your name<br>Please forgive the things I do  
>Don't turn your back when I need you<strong>_

_**War Rages On I'm still here by your side  
>Blood of the dawn ends the darkest of nights<br>War Rages On I'm still here by your side  
>Blood of the dawn ends the darkest of nights<strong>_

_**Please don't pass me by  
>Can't you hear me calling out your name<br>Please forgive the things I do  
>Don't turn your back when I need you<br>The War Rages On  
>The War Rages On<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 No Sanctuary

Summary: When Daryl and Beth get separated, a mysterious girl helps Beth escape Terminus, and leads her back to her family, but can she find a family of her own? Daryl/OC, Beth/Mac, Maggie/Connor, Murphy/OC, Rick/Reggie eventually. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for violence, unwilling sibling incest, Walker gore, Dixon language, sexual assault and sexual scenes. Major Carol and Abraham bashing.

**Warning: This story will have Gareth making sexual advances on Paige but she doesn't reciprocate the feelings and also rated M for graphic gore. **

**Special Thanks To the people who have reviewed.**

_**HermioneandMarcus.**_

_**Roxy Rosee.**_

_**Tracy.**_

_**Kima Wolfwood.**_

_**SeattleGirl359.**_

_**missy7293.**_

_**sam1856.**_

_**Alva Starr.**_

_**J-leeDixon.**_

_**Alfsigesey.**_

**Chapter 2: No Sanctuary**

The Road To Nowhere

Chapter 2

_**Song – Devil In The Details – By Placebo**_

_**I've been wasting all my time with the devil in the details  
>I've got no energy to fight<br>He's a fucking pal o' mine that devil in the details**_

_**And he's fixing up to take a bite  
>I don't see the point in trying<br>I've got the devil in the details**_

_**He's gonna teach me wrong from right  
>That fucking pal o' mine, the devil in the details<br>I'm gonna dance with him tonight**_

_**All of my wrongs and all my wicked ways  
>Will come back to haunt me, come what may<br>For all of the songs I hope to write some day  
>Looks like the devil's here to stay<strong>_

* * *

><p>Daryl and Rick turned to look at her as she stood up. "Terminus... You need to stay away from there. I know they lure you in with promises of safety and supplies, but it's lies. They're sick, sick people."<p>

"What do you mean by that, are they dangerous?" Rick asked the young woman cautiously as he and Daryl looked at her carefully, she looked tired and thin, there were bruises on her face.

"They're bad people, they kidnap women from the funeral home to repopulate the earth, the Priest that lives with them...He says there are angels there and Devon and _Gareth _will be rewarded for their heroic acts." Paige said the last part with her brother's name, sarcastically.

"Ya sound like ya know?" Daryl said gruffly as they sat down on the tree logs as they watched Paige wearily.

"I... I had family there," she explained. "And I've seen what they're like."

"You lived there?!" Beth asked horrified and Paige lowered her head in shame.

"I didn't want to but the priest started saying I was an angel, one of the three graces that had come down from Heaven to mate with Gareth and give him a baby." She said quietly and swallowed.

"They're cannibals."

"They eat people?" Carl asked terrified as Dooley laid his head on his lap.

"That meat that they tell you come from their cows?" Paige asked shaking her head. "That's your friends, your family."

Beth felt her face turn white as she thought of Maggie and Glenn who had gone to Terminus and swallowed as she spoke to Paige urgently as the others absorbed this new information with horror.

"My sister and her husband are there." She said to Paige urgently.

Paige took a deep breath then as she took this in and pulled out a map of Terminus that had been in her backpack when she had met Beth and Carl held a torch over it.

"This is Terminus."

"They have men guarding all around the outside. It's hard to get in unless they want you there or you are one of them," she explained, circling the area with her finger.

"But you know them, right?" Rick asked intently. "You could get us inside?"

Paige nodded but kept quiet for a while and Daryl didn't like it, it wasn't that he sensed anything off about her but there was something she was hiding from all of them and he wanted to know.

"There's an entrance around the back way of the train station, we'll have to climb the back fence though." Paige told them.

"What are ya hidin'?" Daryl asked suspiciously as his piercing blue eyes looked at her intently, almost as if he was reading her mind and finding out her darkest secret.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" she asked as she shifted.

"The way yer actin', yer actin' weary all around us aside from Beth." Daryl said looking at her intently as she tried to stay calm and swallowed slightly when she spoke again.

"They were gonna marry me off...To two men." Paige said not wanting to say anymore about her narrow escape from being raped by her own brother and his twisted best friend from hell.

Daryl was silent then, it hadn't been as bad as he had expected. "Well... OK."

Paige nodded and began wiping down her scythe as they continued on talking and Rick walked over to her then.

"I owe you thanks, for rescuing Beth." He said meaning it and Daryl nodded in agreement with the man who was his brother in everything but blood as Beth looked at her.

"Who were those men that tried to take me?" She asked curiously.

"They were just part of Terminus, some of the goons they have to capture their people," Paige explained, leaving out that she was related. "You must have caught their eye for them to come after you."

Beth swallowed and nodded in understanding, she wondered how Paige had done on her own, she must have been lonely on the road and Paige pulled her sweatshirt on and they all saw some bruises.

She had been hurt by someone, Beth realised.

Paige pulled a blanket around herself self-consciously as she curled up in the corner, slightly away from the others.

In the morning, she and Dooley could go back to the funeral home.

But at the same time, she couldn't leave these people behind to face Gareth and her mother tomorrow.

Her daddy had taught her better than that, he had taught her not to be afraid and to be strong and still have her humanity.

She missed him so much.

She would help them get out of this area and back on their way.

That's what her daddy would have done.

He wouldn't want her to abandon people behind, she realised as she watched the others sleep aside from Daryl.

He was watching her quietly with an odd look on his face, Paige couldn't help but think of him as an angel, cold, unemotional and hard as stone.

He looked like he was suspicious of her as he fletched some arrows for his crossbow.

"I'm not going to kill your people while they sleep," she assured him quietly.

Daryl regarded her as she said that, she seemed harmless and there was sincerity in her hazel coloured eyes that seemed to glow odd colours under the moon as she looked at him.

"They're my family, and we've gone through a lot in the past few months to find each other." He said finally.

Paige looked at him sadly, she had a feeling that he had lost a lot of good friends in the past few months.

"I'm not going to hurt them," she said as a cold wind blew in, and she pulled the blanket around herself tighter. "I can get you all outta here to somewhere safe from Terminus and then I'll leave you in peace."

Daryl nodded at her as he looked at Beth who was curled into him and watched Paige fall asleep as she curled into Dooley.

He wanted to trust her but he had been betrayed before someone.

He had listened to Carol and trusted her and then she had betrayed him.

He wouldn't make that mistake again. He would let no one else in aside from his group who were his family.

He held Beth close as he tried to get some sleep.

Beth was his friend though and he thought of his brothers and the sister that was so like Beth, her playfulness and gentleness, that painfully reminded him of Reggie, his baby sister.

He thought of his mother then with her soft, warm, compassionate dark blue eyes and sweet smile, his uncle Jared.

Merle, Connor, and Mac, his brothers and his best friends.

He wondered where they all were, he hoped that they were safe out there.

Daryl closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

><p>Paige was up early the next morning and saw that the others were still sleeping aside from Daryl who was awake and watching her with those mesmerising blue eyes.<p>

Dooley barked at him softly as he placed something on his lap and looked down to see what it was and chuckled in amusement, at the gift Dooley had gotten him from the woods this morning.

A squirrel.

Daryl scratched his ears then as he sat up and played with him.

"Lil hunter dog, eh?" Daryl asked amused.

Dooley barked softly and cuddled him as Daryl stroked his white fur, he was a funny dog.

He glanced over at Paige, his gut told him that she could be trusted but that had happened with Carol and she had become cold and harsh.

Dooley barked softly and cuddled him as Daryl stroked his white fur, he was a funny dog.

He glanced over at Paige, his gut told him that she could be trusted but that had happened with Carol and she had become cold and harsh.

He would only trust his family from now on, they had helped keep him safe until now and Rick was trying to do the right thing.

Beth stirred then and looked up at him, smiling as Dooley wagged his tail at her.

"Hey there, sweetie." Beth said stroking the dog and Dooley cuddled her happily as Daryl saw Paige wake up and saw bruises around her neck, like someone had tried to strangle her.

Paige offered him a shy smile and he looked at her before nodding at her.

They could use her to get their friends from Terminus before she left.

And then they would need to find a new home.

Daryl thought about his family's cabins.

It was up north and they wouldn't have a lot of walkers after them and the Governor was dead, Michonne had stabbed him.

He didn't know what the group would do if they ran into Carol on the road, she had changed and it stung Daryl slightly at her betrayal, that she had killed Karen and David in cold blood and according to Rick, seemed unapologetic of her actions.

She had been his friend.

Before the prison, she had been the only one who had talked to him and had faith in him.

She believed he would find Sophia.

He sighed as he pulled on his jacket and the others got ready.

* * *

><p>Paige walked in front of them as she guided them to Terminus, if their friends had gone to Terminus then they were probably already in the train carts so her mother could see if there were any healthy men and women, Rick had buried the guns earlier.<p>

She checked in front of her and signalled for them to follow her as she crouched down beside the wall.

She seen her brother standing joking with one of her friends and swallowed.

Gareth was laughing and joking with Cindy Harper, one of her friends and climbed through a hole in the wired fence, which she cut with a pair of bolt cutters when she had ran away from Terminus two weeks ago.

She just hoped that Beth's friends weren't dead or eaten yet as they went to a back room where she saw Sharon speaking on a megaphone.

She was rounding the people into the hall.

They held auctions for the best looking people for some meat, it sickened her.

She signalled for the others to come in.

They silently came in with their weapons as they followed her, Paige saw Beth and Carl behind the others as they stepped into the room and Paige cleared her throat as Rick spoke when Sharon offered sanctuary to strangers on the speakers.

"Hello." Rick said cautiously, startling Alex, Sharon and Ken who looked up at their approach and saw Paige standing beside them looking calm and confident.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alex asked astonished at seeing her and the others.

Paige shrugged, trying not to give too much away. "Just been out on the road, looking for some people who need some shelter," she said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Alex didn't say anything to that and nodded at her as he showed them around the place and Paige sensed Daryl's eyes on her, no doubt preparing for her to turn on them and betray them.

"Mary look who came back to us!" Alex called out to a light brown haired middle aged woman who was cooking something on a grill and Paige shot Beth, Daryl, Michonne, Carl and Rick warning looks.

"My darling," Mary said happily as she turned around and hugged Paige, who visibly stiffened. "It's good to have you back here, oh, your brother will be happy to see you."

Paige winced then and looked at what Mary was cooking.

"You and your friends must be hungry?"

"Thank you, it's been a long journey." Beth said politely as she accepted a plate as did the others but neither of them ate the meat as they looked around and they all noticed something was very, very wrong.

The people were wearing their friend's clothes, one of the men had the orange rucksack, another one had riot gear, Sharon had Daryl's poncho and another man had Hershel's pocket watch.

Gareth came over then looking suspicious with another man that made Daryl's blood turn into rage as he recognised him.

These were the people who had hurt their friends.

Beth hoped to God that Maggie was somewhere safe.

"Where the fuck have you been, Paige?!" Gareth snarled menacingly at his younger sister who looked afraid of him but tried to hide it as she swallowed and spoke up.

"I went on a supply run, needed to get some air." She lied smoothly, it wasn't a complete lie after what Gareth had tried to do to her two weeks ago in her bedroom, and he had tried to kiss her.

"That was a fucking fortnight ago," he growled as he grabbed her jacket and pulled her closer and she tried not to look at him.

Her own damn brother. Her big brother who was supposed to look out for her.

"Yeah, well, I had to go quite far, unless you haven't noticed there's not a lot of supplies around," she said calmly.

"That's why we do this, after all dear dad fucked up big time trusting those idiots." Gareth spat his voice cold and menacing as he noticed the others behind him and frowned slightly before glancing at Devon with a smile.

"So where did you lot come from?" He asked looking at them all as Paige glanced at them worriedly, she didn't want Gareth to hurt them, especially Carl, Beth and Michonne.

Rick reminded her of Eli, her lost brother, the brother she had lost so many months ago after the outbreak.

"We were out on the road when your sister found us," Rick said calmly as Carl held his hand. "We'll be happy to help out here."

Gareth looked at Devon and they nodded.

They both then began showing them around with Beth sticking close to Daryl and Paige as they kept an eye on the people.

Rick pulled his gun out and pointed it at Alex.

"We know what you guys are doing here," Rick snapped at him and Alex chuckled.

"I didn't think Paige and any friends of that bitch could be trusted."

"Paige didn't say anythin'." Daryl informed him coldly as he aimed his crossbow at them all and saw they had their guns aimed at all of them and Gareth glared at Paige menacingly as did Mary.

"You gonna shoot your own brother, sis?"

Paige was silent and held her gun in shaky hands.

"He's your brother?" Rick asked shocked.

"Not by choice, believe me." Paige said her voice shaking slightly as she gripped her gun tightly and glared at Gareth, he was smirking and Daryl took action.

He made to shoot Alex but Mary accidentally ended up shooting Alex in the head, allowing them to escape, they ran as everyone started to shoot and Paige shot back at them as they ran into a memorial room, lit up with candles.

On the wall illuminated by candles, were the words. _**'FIRST ALWAYS, NEVER AGAIN, NEVER TRUST, WE FIRST ALWAYS.'  
><strong>_  
>On the floor were people's names, where they lived and how old they were.<p>

Paige recognised her older brother and sister's names on the ground along with her dad's.

She let out a shaky breath as she stared at them.

She missed them so much.

"What the hell is this place?" Daryl asked stunned as he looked around the room, it looked like a memorial room judging by the names written on the walls and the message on the wall.

Beth looked at Paige who was looking at wall with three people's names written on the wall, there were photos too on the wall and as she stepped closer, she saw their surnames.

_Beau Parish - Age 54 - Lived in Peachtree._

_Eli Parish - Age 34 - Lived in Peachtree._

_Lilah Parish - Age 27 - Lived in Peachtree._

She could see tears in Paige's eyes as she touched the names.

"Did you know them?" Beth asked gently.

"They were... family," Paige said softly.

Beth looked at her sadly and held her hand gently as they looked around the candle lit room, it was rather unnerving seeing all of these people's names written on the walls.

The gunshots got louder as they hurried through a door that led to a court yard and the smell of rotting flesh, hit their noses as Daryl tried not to gag as they saw what looked like remains in the court yard.

Beth looked at her sadly and held her hand gently as they looked around the candle lit room, it was rather unnerving seeing all of these people's names written on the walls.

The gunshots got louder as they hurried through a door that led to a court yard and the smell of rotting flesh, hit their noses as Daryl tried not to gag as they saw what looked like remains in the court yard.

"What the hell?" Michonne asked disgusted as she pulled her jacket over her face.

"This is the meat not good enough to eat," Paige explained.

They all looked horrified as they saw the remains, some of the meat had been scraped off and Dooley growled low in his throat as he glared at a shadow behind Daryl and Paige shot her with her revolver, hitting Samantha in the forehead as blood sprayed on the ground.

Daryl stared at Paige and she stared back, her eyes unflinching from his harsh stare.

"Kill or be killed," she said calmly as she slung the gun back over her back and whistled for Dooley who came running to her.

"Do ya know where our friends are or not?" Daryl asked her.

"They'll be in the train carts, with the others." Paige said as she looked over to where the train carts were as they hurried after her and heard people crying out for help, pleading them for help as they ran past, Paige felt sick.

"Help, please!" A man called out desperately from one of the train carts.

They all then saw they were surrounded by shooters and Gareth was there pointing a gun at all of them as he regarded them coldly from the roof, Paige knew her brother was a damn, good shot.

"DON'T MOVE OR WE'LL SHOOT!"

They all stopped and froze where they were then as Paige looked up at Gareth.

"Gareth... let them go. They're good people. You can do whatever you like with me, just please don't hurt them. They have kids for Christ sake!"

Gareth glared at her with such a frightening expression, it honestly frightened her as she looked at him pleadingly, she didn't want Beth and her friends to get hurt by this group and her brother.

"Samurai, you get in that cart first!" Gareth ordered menacingly and Michonne reluctantly went into the cart as Daryl stood protectively over Beth while Rick did the same to Carl.

"You next, Ringleader!" He sneered at Rick who felt anger bubble through him as he held Carl tightly.

He followed Michonne then, with Carl holding his hand tightly.

"Then blondie and her boyfriend," Gareth sneered as he watched with satisfaction. "Sis... You stay where you are."

Paige did as she was told and saw Beth look at her worriedly as she and Daryl went into the train cart, leaving Paige alone with Gareth who was coming down from the roof of the builder.

She was going to help Beth and the others even if it killed her.

* * *

><p>Daryl, Rick, Michonne, Carl and Beth were taken into the train cart where they saw the rest of their missing group, excluding, Tyresse, Judith, Carol, Mika and Lizzie who weren't there in the cart.<p>

"Rick?" Glenn asked in disbelief.

Rick nodded as they seen Maggie run to Beth and hug her tightly.

"How did y'all find us?" Sasha asked.

"A woman led us here," Michonne told them.

They all looked at each other then uneasily, Maggie then spoke as she hugged Beth tightly to her as she looked at the others, Rick looked tired and harder, Michonne strong as ever but Daryl looked cold but there was softness in his eyes.

"Was she dark haired?" Maggie asked curiously.

Beth nodded looking at her sister with a happy smile and she hugged Glenn before noticing Tara and her face hardened into a mask of anger when Daryl growled menacingly.

"Why the fuck is she here, Glenn?!" He snarled menacingly.

"She had nowhere else to go," Glenn said tiredly.

"But... dad," Beth choked, feeling betrayed as she looked at Maggie.

"She didn't know... the Governor lied to her," Maggie told her softly as Daryl moved beside Beth.

"That's not an excuse, how could you Maggie?!" Beth cried feeling upset and hurt, she moved away from Tara and so did Daryl, Carl also moved away from Tara and no one said anything.

"Abraham tried to kill this young woman who tried to help us, she tried stopping us from going to this Texas Chainsaw reality and...Erm, he roughened her up a bit." Eugene explained shooting an uncomfortable look at Abraham.

They all gave him a dirty look then as he shifted uncomfortably in his corner.

"You're sick," Rick spat at him.

"I did what I had to do, it wasn't like I raped her and for Christ's sake, I only hit her." Abraham argued as he stood up and paced around the room agitatedly.

"Ya like hittin' women then, big GI Joe?" Daryl asked dangerously as his eyes flashed.

Abraham glared at him. "We can't be soft anymore," he said flatly. "She needed it and I did it. I ain't afraid of you lot."

Daryl walked over then and he looked frightening, his face was dark with rage, his jaw clenched and his piercing blue eyes burning with pure rage and disgust.

He punched Abraham across the face, nearing the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking as blood sprayed on the floor, hitting Rosita and Tara in the process as Abraham howled in pain.

"Fucking hell!" Abraham groaned as he put his hand to his face and felt the blood gush from his nose. He tried to hit Daryl back, but Daryl grabbed his arm.

Daryl pinned him against the wall, and hit him again as he glared at Abraham and tossed him at Rosita in disgust.

"If ya seriously feel that way surviving, then yer ain't a good man, hittin' women." Daryl said coldly.

He then glared at Tara in disgust and moved towards her so her face was inches from his.

"I don't like ya, Rick don't like ya, and Michonne, Sasha, Bob, Carl and Beth don't trust ya or like ya. If I even see ya hurtin' one of my family, I will kill ya." Daryl growled dangerously.

Tara swallowed then, her dark brown eyes wide with fear as she looked at Daryl who looked like an avenging angel as he glared at her with those piercing blue eyes that were dark shades of blue.

Tara swallowed and nodded in understanding as she backed up a few steps.

"How do we get out of here?" Beth asked him quietly.

"Maybe Paige will help us, she seems to hate this place as much as we do, if only we knew where she was." Daryl said cursing himself for not completely trusting her earlier.

Abraham sneered then at him as Rick looked at all of them slowly and intently before speaking, his voice cold and hard.

"They're fucking with the wrong people." He said coldly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me take you for a ride with the devil in the details<br>We'll kiss and tremble with delight  
>Everything is fine with the devil in the details<br>We're gonna dance with him tonight**_

_**All of my wrongs and all my wicked ways  
>Will come back to haunt me, come what may<br>For all of the songs I hope to write someday  
>Looks like the devil's here to stay<br>Looks like the devil's here to stay  
>Looks like the devil's here to stay<strong>_

_**All of my wrongs and all my wicked ways  
>Will come back to haunt me, come what may<br>For all of the songs I hope to write someday  
>Looks like the devil's here to stay<br>Looks like the devil's here to stay  
>Looks like the devil's here to stay<strong>_

_**I've been wasting all my time with the devil in the details**_

_**AN: So I changed Rick saying screwing to fucking because that's what he said in the comics.**_

_**Review and enjoy.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Nowhere To Run, Nowhere To Hid

Summary: When Daryl and Beth get separated, a mysterious girl helps Beth escape Terminus, and leads her back to her family, but can she find a family of her own? Daryl/OC, Beth/Mac, Maggie/Connor, Murphy/OC, Rick/Reggie eventually. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for violence, unwilling sibling incest, Walker gore, Dixon language, sexual assault and sexual scenes. Major Carol and Abraham bashing.

**Warning: This story will have Gareth making sexual advances on Paige but she doesn't reciprocate the feelings and also rated M for graphic gore. **

**This chapter is dark in parts and grim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Nowhere To Run, Nowhere To Hide<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Road To Nowhere<span>

Chapter 3

_**Song – One Of A Kind – By Placebo**_

_**On top of the world you get nothing done  
>Talk is cold and burns like the sun<br>Can't you see these skies are breaking?  
>'Cause the top of the world is where I'm from<strong>_

_**The back of the class is where I was  
>Keeping quiet, playing dumb<br>Can't you see these skies are breaking?  
>'Cause the back of the class is where I'm from<strong>_

_**And I am one, I am  
>I am one, I am, I am<br>I am, I am, I am**_

_**I'm in a race and it's killing time  
>I don't need yours, I'll keep it with mine<br>Can't you see these skies are breaking?  
>'Cause I'm in a race and I'm doing fine, thank you<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gareth stared at Paige as they walked around Terminus, Paige kept her eyes on where the train carts were.<p>

"Worried about your friends?" Gavin sneered.

"They're good, decent people who don't deserve this hell, let them and the others go, please Gareth." Paige said quietly, looking at her older brother to see if there was any humanity left in her brother.

Gareth regarded her coldly as he gave her a basket with supplies, there wasn't any human meat, Paige refused to eat human meat and Gareth grudgingly went on runs to get her food that wasn't human.

"Give that to the group, and control your fucking dog! He nearly bit my hand off." Gareth snapped at her harshly.

"He only behaves around people he likes," she said flatly as she took the basket and whistled for Dooley to follow her.

She went to where the group where being held and opened up the door as Rick and the others looked up.

She offered them a weak smile as she rubbed the left side of her face from the ginger haired man had punched her earlier and held out the basket cautiously to them as she stepped in and Ian shut the door behind her

"Son of a bitch, she's the woman who the leader wants to fuck and have babies with!" Abraham snarled enraged as he glared at Paige and she ignored him as she pulled out a medical kit and looked at Beth.

"Let me see your ankle, you sprained it real bad back in the funeral home, hunting with Mr Crossbow." Paige said softly and Beth pulled off her boot and sock before showing Paige her ankle and she winced.

"Looks like a sore one," Paige told her as she took some ice and placed it onto her ankle, before expertly wrapping it up in a bandage.

It was something her dad had taught her.

She then searched through her bag for painkillers before giving them to Beth.

Beth smiled in thanks as she took them and Paige noticed that Daryl had a really bad bruise under his right eye, like someone had punched him hard in the eye.

She walked over and took out some cream that was for bruises and very gently rubbed it on his bruise, he flinched slightly but slowly relaxed under her soothing her touch.

"Anyone else who needs medical attention?" Paige asked as she got up and a dark haired young woman stood up.

"My husband needs help, he was recovering from the flu." She said anxiously.

Paige nodded and walked over, bringing her bag along with her as she took out a thermometer and also some flu medicine.

"How long did you have the flu?" Paige asked as she checked his temperature, he was better but she gave him some cold and flu tablets and checked the others too as Abraham gave her a dirty look.

"A week, I nearly died." Glenn said remembering as he squeezed Maggie's hand tightly.

"Sounds bad," Paige said quietly.

Glenn nodded. "We lost a few of our group to it."

Paige gave him a sad smile as she opened the basket of food supplies for the others.

They accepted it gratefully and tucked into the granola bars that Paige had given them as Daryl watched her quietly as she checked on the others and he decided to speak.

"What was that on the walls back in that room?" He added her wearily and she looked sadly at the cart.

"People that we lost, friends, family, they...weren't always like this, something...horrible happened and the group was betrayed. We didn't have supplies and my dad, brother and sister were dead, so Gareth became leader with Father Ambrose and...Devon." She said their names with disgust and hate.

The others were quiet as they drank the clean water Paige had given them.

Abraham stood up then and stormed over to her, pinning her against the wall.

"Your group got us into this mess!

"They're not my group, they stopped being my group the minute they killed that couple and raped that poor woman. Believe me I hate them and Gareth as much as you do, ginger and get your hands off me." Paige said calmly but with a cold edge to her voice as she glared at the man.

Abraham spat at her and started to strangle her, his strong hands gripping her throat tightly as she tried to fight him off.

"Stop it, you're hurting her!" Beth cried outraged as she jumped up and ran at him even though her left ankle killed.

Daryl saw red, he didn't trust her still but he weren't gonna stand by and let her be hurt by the GI asshole and neither was Rick.

They both ran over to where Paige was and pulled Abraham away, as Rick punched him hard in the face, knocking him out.

Paige fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Are you OK?" Beth asked alarmed.

Paige nodded as she rubbed her throat, Beth saw she had new dark bruises on her throat as the door was slammed open and Gareth stormed in looking sincerely pissed off and glared at all if them murderously before seeing Paige with her bruised throat and Daryl and Rick holding Abraham back as the others looked on.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" He snarled murderously and everyone winced, terrified of what he would do.

"It wasn't their fault, Gareth!" Paige said desperate not to have any of the group hurt because of the other man's actions in attempting to kill her.

Gareth glared at all of them and then looked at Paige and glanced at Beth briefly and Carl.

"You three come the fuck with me, the rest of you fucking stay here and archer, I'm gonna have a word with you and Ringleader. As for you..." Gareth said moving towards Abraham and before anyone knew what was happening, he crushed Abraham's two left fingers with his boot.

Abraham screamed in pain then as the others gasped horrified. "Don't you fuckin' lay your hands on my sister ever again or I'll make sure you lose the rest of your fingers!"

Gareth stormed out with Paige following as she signalled for Beth and Carl to stay back.

"What do you want, Gareth?" She asked tiredly.

"I need to keep an eye on those kids, you can watch them and I know you git a soft spot for them, so they can stay with you." Gareth said dismissively and Paige stared at the cold hearted, cruel man her brother had become and she swallowed before nodding as he walked back and motioned to Beth and Carl to come with them, they did so reluctantly even though Maggie protested.

"I only just got her back! You can't take her away, please have compassion!" Maggie cried pleadingly to him and Gareth sneered at her as he dragged them out and Daryl got up.

"What are ya gonna do to them?" He asked wearily as Beth and Carl stood close to Paige who looked at him worriedly.

"Ain't none of your business, redneck fuck," Gareth sneered as he got them outside and closed up the doors so the others were trapped inside.

Paige felt Beth and Carl take her hands and she squeezed them reassuringly.

They held them tightly as they followed Gareth into the train station and saw the others looking at them curiously, Paige gave them an assuring look as they reached Father Ambrose.

"I found two more willing people, a boy and girl, father Ambrose." Gareth told then priest, who had dirty brown hair and slightly manic grey eyes that frightened Paige and clearly frightened a Beth and Carl as they stared at the priest.

"Welcome to the sanctuary of God, children. The Holy Lord has granted us a chance to repopulate the earth!" Father Ambrose called out to them in a soft, overjoyed voice.

"No!" Paige yelled at him as she stepped forward. "You aren't using them for that you sick, sick man."

"Control your sister, Gareth," Father Ambrose said, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Sorry father, Paige has been through a lot recently." Gareth said glaring at his sister warningly and she went silent but kept Beth and Carl close to her as they watched the two men talk quickly and another woman came over. She was older than Paige, probably Michonne's age with thick glossy brown hair and hard green eyes as she walked towards them.

"How many women were there?" Father Ambrose asked Gareth eagerly and Gareth smiled along with Devon then as they looked at Beth and Paige.

"Five, two are black, one's Hispanic and the other one is a lesbian. One of them is Irish." Gareth informed Father Ambrose who nodded clearly pleased.

"What about this one?" He asked gesturing towards Beth who was near Paige along with Carl and Dooley.

"She's her younger sister, Ian says there was a woman with grey hair in the woods with a black man and a baby. We're gonna ambush them." Devon told him.

"How many men?" Father Ambrose asked eagerly, he was excited that his plan was working now that they had plenty of women.

"We have six of them at the minute," Gareth told him and Father Ambrose smiled.

"Do they seem fit enough to work, or... eat?"

"Two of them do, there's six men, and their names are, Eugene, Bob, Glenn, Abraham, Rick and Daryl." Gareth told him and Father Ambrose looked deep in thought before nodding finally at him as he glanced at where Carl was, he was holding Beth and Paige's hands tightly with Dooley growling low in his throat at him warningly.

"Bring them out and we'll see if they're fit for work or...Marriage, take the two new ones and your sister to Tiffany and bring the three other women and the sinner." He said referring to Tara's sexuality.

Gareth nodded and signalled for Paige, Carl and Beth to follow him, which they reluctantly did.

He pushed them towards a house, but they quietly hid behind a tree as Gareth opened the train carts.

Paige watched as they jumped at Gareth who was slightly surprised but recovered as Terminus soon became a war zone again and Carl found the spot where the guns were and quickly dug them up with help from the girls as they joined the fight and began firing at the Termites who threatened their family and friends, Paige covered Carl and Beth as Dooley took out a lone walker that was behind Rick, dragging him away and tore the walker's arm off.

Rick nodded at her in thanks as they fired at the termites when it all went to hell quite literally.

* * *

><p>Daryl took his crossbow off the woman who had his poncho and his crossbow before shooting her and saw Paige protecting Carl and Beth as she took out two men with bullets to the head.<p>

That was when he saw a man coming up behind her, he fired a bolt at him, hitting him in the head and Paige nodded at him as they continued to fire when smoke grenades were fired.

He watched as everyone fought for their lives when he felt someone behind him and aimed his crossbow to see the last person he wanted to see in his life.

Carol.

"Hello Daryl," she said calmly, seemingly unphased by the war that was going on behind them as she held something in her arms.

Daryl saw that it was Judith and felt his heart leap.

His Lil Ass Kicker.

Rick had told him how he and Carl had found Judith's car seat covered in blood back at the prison, they had thought they had lost her but here she was, safe and sound, Rick was gonna have a heart attack when he saw his daughter.

Daryl quickly pulled himself together then and dragged Carol to the back of a warehouse as they fired at the men, they seemed to be winning until Daryl saw people in gas masks and hoses, spraying the gas away and he saw Rick being dragged into a warehouse along with Glenn, Maggie, Tyresse, Sasha, Bob, Eugene, Abraham, Rosita, Carl, Beth and...Paige. Fuck he had to help them and made a move to help them when Carol stopped him harshly.

"Leave them, they're already dead, Daryl!"

"Ya don't know that!" he snapped back at her as he gripped his crossbow. "Ya got no right to tell me what to do."

Carol sighed. "Don't do this, Daryl. We can get out of here."

"Fuck that, I'm gonna help them!" He snarled at her viciously, he refused to lose anymore of his family as he fired more bolts before using his rifle and fired before he felt something hit him on the head and heard Carol cry out before everything turned dark, he heard Judith cry softly for hem as the world turned dark.

* * *

><p>Daryl woke up to see he was in a line with Paige, Beth and Carl beside him with the others and Judith was cradled in Mary's arms as Gareth moved towards them, his voice calm.<p>

"We didn't want to hurt you." He began as Abraham snorted along with Carol who gave him a dirty look and Gareth responded by taking a knife along with Devon and they dragged Beth and Paige to the centre of the room as Father Ambrose entered.

"Nothing was personal, ya know." He added his eyes flickering to Daryl and Rick briefly as they all cried out against their gags and Gareth placed his knife against Paige's throat as Devon did the same to Beth.

"I just hope you can live with the fact that you lot have Beth and Paige's heavenly blood on your hands." He said coldly with a sadistic glint in his dark brown eyes as Maggie screamed through her gag hysterically for Beth.

Daryl saw Paige take a deep breath while Beth had tears in her eyes.

"Please don't hurt my sister, no please don't hurt her!" Maggie cried pleadingly as Paige looked pleadingly at Gareth who pressed the knife slightly against her throat.

"You don't have to do this, we can make the world how it was, and we have a man who has the cure for the virus!" Bob yelled desperately, gathering everyone's attention.

Gareth walked over then to Bob and looked at him, Bob tried to keep calm as he met Gareth's dark, cold brown eyes evenly.

"So who's the scientist?" He asked suspiciously and Bob gestured to Eugene who took action then.

"I know what caused it." Eugene said convincingly to the man as Ian and Devon restrained Beth, Carl and Paige.

"Alright but...we still need to punish you for earlier, Rodger handcuff all of them and the redneck, bring them to Cindy to be checked over along with the girls. But I want a chat with redneck here." He said gesturing to Daryl who was trying to get to Beth, Judith and Carl frantically along with Rick.

He smiled then nastily at Paige who was comforting Carl and Beth as Mary handed her Judith silently.

"Looks like we finally found you the perfect husband, maybe he'll beat some sense into you and get you knocked up, as for blonde, she's your new sister. Asian lover can go with ya'll." He added as two women marched Maggie over to them while two men roughly handled Carol.

Paige watched quietly while Judith cried in her arms, she didn't know what to do with a baby.

She handed her to Beth worriedly.

Maggie was shoved down beside them.

Maggie held Beth tightly along with Judith as Gareth strode over and firmly pulled Judith out of her arms and into Paige's, she rocked her gently and Judith quietened softly as she clung to her and Beth.

"Please don't hurt my boy and my baby girl, please!" Rick begged looking imploringly at Father Ambrose who gestured for Renee to take the women away and they were forced to leave the men behind.

Devon glanced at Carol then and crouched down in front of her, she tried to stab him and hit him in the chest, only for him to laugh along with Gareth as they revealed bullet proof vests and Gareth backhanded her along with Devon.

"Sorry darlin' my brother's busy." Devon said smirking as he gestured towards Daryl.

"Your brother?" Carol asked horrified as she looked between the two men and Gavin pulled her knife away before tossing it to the side.

Devon nodded. "That's right, you heard me."

Carol had turned pale as he glanced at her and smirked at Daryl before crouching down in front of him, he was smiling evilly at him and pulled the gag off his mouth as he began to speak.

"So little brother, you got a choice. You can save Beth and Paige's lives, by marrying Paige and getting her pregnant which in turn will save Judith, Carl and Lucy, Murphy and Eve's daughter. If you don't then they'll die in a very unpleasant way and Paige will be bleeding in your arms and you'll have an innocent woman's blood on your hands." Devon informed him as Daryl looked horrified and began to count along with Gareth.

"Ten." He started smirking.

"No," Daryl snapped at him as he tried to get out of his restraints. "She don't mean anything to me, why should I care what happens? It's her damn family that are doing this to us in the first place. Just let Beth and the others go, or you're gonna regret messing with this group in the first place."

"So you're gonna damn innocent Paige to a horrible sentence just so ya'll can get free?" Devon asked impressed at how cold and brutal his younger twin brother was and laughed softly as the other men laughed.

"Bring Blondie in, Ian!" Gareth called out to Ian who nodded and went to get Beth as Devon stood up and Grant took Carol away as he surveyed Daryl and whispered to him darkly.

"Welcome to our world, you're gonna love it." He said smirking and left Daryl alone with Rick, Glenn, Tyresse, Bob, Abraham and Eugene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two of a kind and no one home<br>I'm in a crowd and I'm still alone  
>Can't you see these skies are breaking?<br>'Cause one of a kind is all I own**_

_**I am one, I am  
>I am one, I am, I am<br>I am, I am, I am**_

_**Out of the womb and into the void  
>I wanna try but I get annoyed<br>Can't you see these skies are breaking?  
>'Cause I'm out of the womb and into the void<strong>_

_**I am one, I am  
>I am one<br>I am, I am, I am, I am**_

_**I am one, I am  
>I am one, I am, I am<br>I am, I am, I am  
>On top of the world you get nothing done<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 One Decision Changes Five

Summary: When Daryl and Beth get separated, a mysterious girl helps Beth escape Terminus, and leads her back to her family, but can she find a family of her own? Daryl/OC, Beth/Mac, Maggie/Connor, Murphy/OC, Rick/Reggie eventually. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for violence, unwilling sibling incest, Walker gore, Dixon language, sexual assault and sexual scenes. Major Carol and Abraham bashing.

**Warning: This story will have Gareth making sexual advances on Paige but she doesn't reciprocate the feelings and also rated M for graphic gore. **

**Special Thanks To the people who have reviewed.**

_**HermioneandMarcus.**_

_**Kima Wolfwood.**_

_**missy7293.**_

_**sam1856.**_

_**Jeanf. **_

_**HisPirate.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: One Decision Changes Five Lives Forever.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Road To Nowhere<span>

Chapter 4

_**Song – Everyone Wants To Rule The World – By Lorde**_

_**Welcome to your life  
>There's no turning back<br>Even while we sleep  
>We will find you<strong>_

_**Acting on your best behavior  
>Turn your back on Mother Nature<br>Everybody wants to rule the world**_

_**It's my own desire  
>It's my own remorse<br>Help me to decide  
>Help me make the most<strong>_

_**Of freedom and of pleasure  
>Nothing ever lasts forever<br>Everybody wants to rule the world**_

* * *

><p>Beth was sitting in a corner with Maggie, who was comforting her quietly when the door was kicked open.<p>

Ian looked around before spotting Beth and storming over, pulling her up by her shirt.

"Wait, where are you taking her?!" Maggie cried jumping up but Ian punched her hard across the face and Paige gasped in horror as she ran over to help her as Ian dragged a sobbing Beth out of the room as everyone fell silent.

Maggie started sobbing and Paige hugged her tightly, she felt her own tears fall as she grabbed a damp flannel and bathed Maggie's cut lip as she tried to calm down as Carl cuddled Judith and Dooley.

"I'm so sorry." Paige said meaning it and Maggie nodded in understanding, she knew Paige wasn't to blame for what had happened, it was Abraham and Bob's fault as they sat in silence.

"We'll get her out of there, she'll be OK," Paige promised her as she looked at where they had gone worriedly.

Gareth had turned into the most evil person she had ever known in her entire life.

He hadn't always been like this, before the outbreak he had been a good man and a wonderful brother along with Eli, he had joked around with her and played games with her as they grew up and watched out for her.

Then it had all changed, Cynthia had been bit and Gareth got harsher while their dad tried to keep the group together, to keep their humanity but it wasn't any good. They had met a group of men and two women six months ago and everything went to hell.

Her dad, Eli, Lilah, Cynthia, her nieces and nephews had been killed by the group and their months of supplies taken from them by the group and Paige vowed to hunt them down.

Gareth though had turned his back on humanity and had become a monster.

She wasn't sure he could come back from this.

She sighed sadly, hoping Beth was going to be OK.

* * *

><p>Beth had been dragged back into the warehouse where she saw Daryl and the others still bound and only Rick and Daryl were not gagged and Abraham was tied up and his face bruised as Gareth gestured her to sit down and she did so, nerves running through her as she saw Daryl move towards her and Gareth kicked him backwards.<p>

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, Beth." Gareth said sitting down and pouring her a glass of wine as Devon joined them covered in blood and faintly, Beth heard screaming and shuddered in horror.

"I am." Beth said biting her lip as she looked at Gareth wearily and he chuckled softly at her as he glanced at Daryl along with Devon before speaking to her.

"Your friend, just signed Paige's death warrant."

Beth looked slightly scared and slightly confused then, she avoided drinking the wine, dreading to think what they had put in it. They had probably spiked her drink with a rape drug to rape her.

"The redneck would rather see Paige die so you lot can get free, as opposed to following our request," Gareth explained seeming to enjoy himself.

"Which is what exactly?" Beth asked cautiously as she looked at Daryl who looked slightly ashamed as he glared hatefully at Gareth and Devon before she took a sip of the wine cautiously before swallowing.

"Marrying Paige, sleeping with her and getting her pregnant. See Father Ambrose is trying to repopulate the world as a lot of people have died so we need babies, we have Judith, Carl and Lucy." Gareth explained to her and looked at her.

"What will happen to Paige?" Beth asked fearing for the woman who had become a good friend to her in a short while and Devon chuckled softly at her.

"Carol told us you majored in children's nursing, so you can be Paige's midwife..."

"I'm not advanced enough for that," Beth told them quietly. "I don't know how to do that. We lost the last woman who gave birth to Judith."

Gareth sighed then. "Oh well, we did offer you two a chance."

Devon laughed sadistically at Daryl who remained stoic and clapped his hands before glancing at his younger brother and chuckled before standing up and looked at Daryl sardonically.

"I wonder what dear old ma, Uncle Jared, Merle, Connor, Murphy, Mac and Reggie would feel about knowing that their favourite brother was a killer and got a young, beautiful woman murdered...All because he's scared of having sex?!" Devon laughed and the others joined in as they laughed at Daryl who remained silent when Rick spoke.

"What if...I did it?" He questioned cautiously at Gareth who took this in and looked at him before grimacing in disgust at him and shook his head before speaking.

"Sorry, ya look way too much like my old brother Eli. That would be incest." He said looking repulsed.

Rick sighed then, he didn't wish for Paige to get hurt, especially as she was trying her best to get them out of here, he knew they would have no chance without her.

Beth looked at Daryl with sad eyes.

Daryl tried to avoid everyone's eyes on him as Gareth got up and stretched sighing before looking at Daryl and gestured for three men to enter the room and they eagerly entered the room.

"What's up Gareth?" Nate asked looking curiously at Beth and licked his lips hungrily at her as she gave him a look of disgust and he smirked at her before looking at his leader.

"I need you to get the torture room ready, Paige crossed the line today and when I offered her group the chance to save her life, this redneck refused to save her so he's gonna be torturing her." Gareth said smirking.

"I ain't gonna be doing that," Daryl snapped at him.

"Damn right you are, otherwise little blondie here gets it too," Devon smirked as they took Daryl into a room full of torture instruments.

"You'll have plenty of fun in here," Gareth smirked.

Daryl tried to keep calm as they brought Carol in so she could get the things that Paige was allergic to and she was looking at Daryl with horror filled eyes as was Sasha as they helped him get ready for Paige's arrival and Beth was sent to get Paige ready, the room was thick with tension as they worked in silence.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Daryl!" Beth sobbed as she was taken away to get Paige and Daryl felt sick, he didn't know what to do, he felt lost and alone.

He was gonna hurt an innocent woman and he felt ill at the thought of torturing her with these twisted toys, they looked like something out of Hostel or Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

They both grimaced then as Gareth pulled Beth away from Paige and out of the room.

* * *

><p>Devon smirked at Daryl. "Have fun, brother," he said as he left and locked the door behind him.<p>

Paige looked at Daryl who was taking off his denim waistcoat and tried to keep calm as she prayed to god, even after all that had happened to her, she still believed in god and prayed.

"Get on the chair." Daryl told her flatly and she did so feeling very frightened as she sat down and Daryl strapped her down with the leather bands, restraining her hands tightly.

Paige took shaky breaths as she tried to loosen her hands slightly, but it wasn't working.

Daryl looked at the instruments on the table.

There were sharp knives on the table along with a meat hook, a spatula, a gun, a needle, a can of sweetener, heroin and what looked like BDSM toys lined up along with a black box that had a hole in the middle and a vibrator with sharp spikes, a ball gag and a whip.

He felt sick, his mind was telling him not to do this, to not become a man like Devon had become and hurt women, and Paige hadn't done anything wrong, she had tried to help them.

He didn't touch anything that was on the table as he looked at Paige who was shaking slightly, red marks were starting to show on her pale wrists from where the rough leather was cutting into her skin.

He wasn't going to hurt her.

He couldn't.

He undid her restraints then.

Paige almost fell off the chair as he untied the leather straps and tears slid down her face as she silently cried, clutching his shirt and he hesitantly held her as she cried in his arms as she calmed down enough.

She wiped her eyes quickly as she looked at Daryl who walked over to the door and banged against it, he hit it three times before Gareth entered the room with Father Ambrose who most likely had been performing a sermon in her honour. He probably thought Daryl would have killed her and left her.

"I changed my mind, I'll marry her but Rick will be my best man along with Carl." Daryl said firmly as he moved in front of Paige, shielding her from them as she wiped her red eyes.

A smile spread across Gareth's face then. "We thought you might have seen sense this way."

"Wait... What?" Paige asked sniffling.

"Sis, meet your new husband," Gareth said grinning at her.

Paige felt her heart stop as she looked at Daryl who was looking anywhere but her and she swallowed slightly, Daryl was her husband, he was going to marry her and she was going to have his baby.

She felt scared but at least he wasn't going to hurt or rape her constantly like the other men that were Gareth's friends as Gareth took them out and back into the main room where the others were gathered in along with the women.

"Daryl changed his mind, he's marrying my sister and little Beth Greene and Maggie Greene will be her bridesmaids, let's just hope we find Ginger GI Joe a good wife and not some Mexican whore." Gareth said glancing at Rosita in distaste.

Rosita glared back at him as Gareth and Devon went off to make preparations.

Paige turned to look at Daryl. "You don't need to do this. I thought you and Beth were a couple, I don't want to hurt her. I understand if you want to end it here, kill me. I'll forgive you, I know you have a family to look after."

Daryl took in her words silently, she was telling him he didn't need to marry her, which she understood if he wanted to kill her to save his family and he silently shook his head at her before tentatively taking her hand.

"I wanna, ya ain't got no one else and Beth ain't my girlfriend, she's like my little sister. Come one, we'll tell her." He said surprisingly gentle and she nodded before following him to where Beth was with Judith, Maggie and Carl.

Beth looked overjoyed when she seen them both and stood up, hugging them tightly, she knew Daryl was a good man.

"Plan's changed," he said quietly. "I'm gonna marry Paige."

Beth nodded in understanding and hugged them both and hugged Paige tightly, Paige hugged her back, feeling her eyes mist over with emotion as Beth hugged her tightly and Maggie, Rick, Glenn and Carl joined in too.

Paige allowed a few tears to fall as a cold, bitter voice snarled at them then as the door was slammed open, making Judith cry softly in distress and they looked up to see a very angry Carol.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE AND DARYL WHY ARE YOU WITH THIS SOUTHERN REDNECK TRASHY WHORE?!" Carol screamed outraged and Paige coughed then calmly.

"Excuse me?" She asked as she stared at the older woman, Daryl seemed to have tensed up.

"Stay out of this Carol," he said calmly.

Carol looked stunned at Daryl's coldness and gave Paige a nasty look before stalking off as Alice came into the room and looked at all of them before speaking calmly to them, she was the forced doctor of the group and also trained the women to become midwives.

* * *

><p>"All the women, follow me please!" She called out calmly and the women followed after her as Paige gave Daryl a shy smile and he shocked her by nodding at her, his bright piercing blue eyes shining as the moon shone through the windows.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Beth asked as they walked into a large room filled with medical equipment.

Alice cleared her throat. "You're going to learn how to deliver a baby."

Beth felt shocked as she took this in and Paige looked startled as Alice handed Beth some books to read and gestured for Maggie, Beth and Paige to undress as she got out a needle. Paige reluctantly sat down on a chair and Alice pulled a curtain around the room as Beth sat down and grasped Paige and Maggie's hands as Alice got out her medical equipment.

"What are you going to do?" Paige asked Alice quietly.

"Give you fertility shots and check to see if any if you have STDS." Alice replied to her and they all swallowed then as they saw her inject them quietly and Maggie bit her lip timidly as Alice gave her a shot and began asking questions about when their last period was and when was the last time they'd had sexual intercourse. Maggie shifted worriedly as Alice looked at her.

"Glenn and I haven't slept together since we left the prison," she said quietly as she rubbed her arm where the shot had gone in, a dark bruise was forming from where the needle had been inserted.

Alice nodded as she jotted down some notes.

Paige rubbed her own arm where the needle had gone in and sat quietly as she fiddled with her necklace, everyone was quiet as they waited for Alice to finish writing her notes and she put the pen down as she looked at them all.

"How old are you?" She asked Maggie as she took her blood pressure and Maggie thought quietly before speaking again and sighed sadly.

"I'm twenty four years old, my birthday was last month." She said quietly and Alice nodded as she looked at Beth.

Beth looked in thought for a moment.

"I'm two years younger than Maggie, so I guess that makes me twenty two. I have really been keeping track of the date."

Alice nodded in understanding. "You're both healthy anyway."

They both nodded quietly as Alice checked Paige and took her blood pressure, Maggie saw the men being marched outside and Glenn was there, looking lake but unharmed. Unfortunately the sane couldn't be said for Abraham, he had a black right eye, his two left fingers looked swollen and his nose was bloody and he downright pissed off at everyone, including Rick and Glenn.

"How old are you, Paige?" Alice asked the dark haired young woman and Paige swallowed before speaking and looked at her necklace sadly.

"I'm twenty six years old." She said quietly as she clasped her hands tightly as Alice nodded at her.

"You're in good shape," she assured her as she put her medical equipment away. "Gareth and Devon will be pleased to hear this."

Maggie, Beth and Paige all exchanged a knowing look.

In other words, they would be pleased that they were all fertile and able to have children without any difficulties as they all got up and saw Michonne, Sasha and Carol being taken into the cubicle along with Rosita as they watched quietly and saw a police car bearing the name, _'King County Police.'_ They were all nervous as they saw a young woman come out of the car and walk to where Gareth, Father Ambrose and Gareth and Devon were waiting patiently.

"Who is that?" Beth asked Paige quietly as Carl and Judith huddled into them along with Lucy who looked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Paige said as she held her hand gently and they watched the woman talk to the group. "I'm guessing she must be a friend of theirs, the way they just let her in like that."

"Do they have other groups?" Maggie asked quietly as she held Paige's other hand as they saw the clouds starting to turn dark, it was coming close to winter now and that meant less food around and more walkers in herds, as she studied the woman from the window. She was pale and was wearing a sheriff's uniform, her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and whatever she was saying, seemed to please Gareth, Mary and Devon as they all laughed and Carl swallowed.

Paige nodded. "They have friends in other groups, and they trade things for supplies."

"My dad used to be the Sheriff in King County," Carl told them.

"My older brother Eli was a cop in Atlanta, used to drive my momma sick with worry when he was working that's how he met his wife and..." Paige trailed off as memories overtook her as she remembered Eli and Sarah, their children all gone along with Lilah, daddy, gran and countless others and it haunted her to no end as she thought of the night they had died and caused the group to become what it now was in the world.

"I bet it was cool." She told Carl who smiled proudly as he thought of his dad and how a good man he was.

Carl nodded then and sat with her and Beth.

Maggie let out a sigh. "When are we going to be let out of here?"

"They won't let us out now that Bob blurted out about Eugene, Gareth doesn't trust Abraham and he hates Rick. I'll try to get ya'll out of here." Paige said meaning it as she looked at them all as Michonne, Carol and Sasha joined them, Tara wasn't anywhere to be seen and Paige hoped the woman was alright, she wasn't homophobic unlike her mother who believed that people who were gay should burn in hell for their sins for laying with another man.

Michonne sat down then as she looked at all if them and Judith cooed at them softly as she played with a teddy bear happily.

"She's cute," Paige said softly as she watched the toddler.

Beth nodded. "She's kept us going for a while."

Paige nodded in understanding as she tickled Judith's stomach and she fell into a fitful of giggles, clapping her tiny hands as she smiled at her companions and cuddled them all as Paris came over looking high and mighty, she sneered at Paige and they followed her in a grim silence as she led them to a beautiful looking farm house and began to talking as thy passed some men working in what looked like, a slaughterhouse and all of them shuddered as they saw Paris begin to speak.

"Tomorrow morning at eight o'clock Father Ambrose will be doing church service in honour of Alex." She said giving them a nasty look and they winced slightly.

Alright," Paige said quietly, she couldn't help but feel intimidated by her.

"Since you're all going to be sticking around, I'll show you to where you'll be staying," Gareth announced.

They all nodded and followed after Gareth into the farm house where they saw a large living room filled up with photos, flat screen TV, a fire place, rugs made out of sheep wool and it reminded Beth of her old home. Thinking of the Greene farm, made Beth's heart ache, she had loved that farm so much and she wondered if it was still standing or burned after one hundred and fifty years. The thought of it being charred and walkers roaming around made her eyes burn with tears.

Gareth led them upstairs to their rooms, there were two beds each and baby cribs in each bedroom, Carl noticed another boy his age looking scared and gave him a comforting look, which he returned.

Gareth and the others had planned out their lives for them.

Devon reluctantly brought some of their belongings in for them.

"There's running water and there's bathrooms in the bedrooms, dinner's at eight so dress properly and no jeans!" Gareth said the last part firmly as he showed Sasha, Maggie and Michonne their room, Beth would be sharing with Paige and Judith while Lucy would be with them.

Carl and Sam were in the next room with Bob and Tyresse, Abraham was nowhere to be seen and all of them wondered if he was dead, Beth and Paige wouldn't be surprised if he was dead or being tortured.

Paige took her bag into her room and looked around, Beth placed Judith down into the crib and made sure she had her teddy with her.

Paige grabbed a clean towel and went to shower.

She undressed and turned the shower on as she stepped into the shower and felt the hot water pour down on her dirty, bloody skin as she rinsed off three months of dirt and blood. She washed her face with a bar of the scented lavender soap and washed fiercely, she then washed her body with the soap before washing her hair with the herbal essence shampoo and conditioner, her hair was filthy as she washed it and heard Beth singing softly to Judith who giggled happily as she listened to Beth to sing.

Paige smiled softly as she combed her hair and got out all the knots as she rinsed off and pulled a white, fluffy towel around her body as her mind wandered to Daryl...Her future husband and father of her baby in a week's time.

She wasn't sure why he had agreed to marry her, she didn't mean anything to them.

She was scared, but at least their friends would be safe.

She dried her dark brown wavy hair and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked tired and pale, and her eyes had dark rings under them as she heard Beth play with Dooley. She came out of the room and gave Beth a shy smile as she smiled back and got herself a clean towel before going into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Daryl was quietly walking beside Rick as Gareth, Devon and Father Ambrose showed them around Terminus, everyone was retiring for the night and he saw Carol being taken to the house with Devon holding her close. Devon gave him a smirk before kissing Carol.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's a room where the light won't find you<br>Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
>When they do I'll be right behind you<strong>_

_**So glad we've almost made it  
>So sad they had to fade it<br>Everybody wants to rule the world**_

_**I can't stand this indecision  
>Married with a lack of vision<br>Everybody wants to rule the world  
>Say that you'll never, never, never, never need it<br>One headline why believe it?  
>Everybody wants to rule the world<strong>_

_**All for freedom and for pleasure  
>Nothing ever lasts forever<br>Everybody wants to rule the world**_


	5. Chapter 5 Truth, Betrayal And Lies

Summary: When Daryl and Beth get separated, a mysterious girl helps Beth escape Terminus, and leads her back to her family, but can she find a family of her own? Daryl/OC, Beth/Mac, Maggie/Connor, Murphy/OC, Rick/Reggie eventually. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for violence, unwilling sibling incest, Walker gore, Dixon language, sexual assault and sexual scenes. Major Carol and Abraham bashing.

**Warning: This story will have Gareth making sexual advances on Paige but she doesn't reciprocate the feelings and also rated M for graphic gore. **

**Special Thanks To the people who have reviewed.**

_**HermioneandMarcus.**_

_**Kima Wolfwood.**_

_**missy7293.**_

_**sam1856.**_

_**Jeanf. **_

_**HisPirate.**_

_**SandyBell74.**_

_**Tami Mikaelson.**_

**Thank You to everyone who messaged me after I got a rather unpleasant email by someone on Thursday Morning, I won't say who it was because honestly I'm moving on and she is a sad, lonely girl who enjoys being insulting to people just because they like Norman Reedus. Yes I like him and so does my seventeen year old sister so sue me. The only people who know her user name are Hearts1989, J – lee Dixon and ****missy7293**** and Alva Starr. I seriously felt like giving up but I didn't, thank everyone xx.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Truth, Betrayal and Lies<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Road To Nowhere<span>

Chapter 5

_**Song - Yellow Flicker Beats – By Lorde**_

_**I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm  
>And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold<br>My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones  
>It keeps my veins hot, the fires found a home in me<br>I move through town, I'm quiet like a fire  
>And my necklace is of rope, I tie it and untie it<strong>_

_**And now people talk to me, but nothing ever hits  
>So people talk to me, and all the voices just burn holes<br>I'm done with it (ooh)**_

_**This is the start of how it all ends  
>They used to shout my name, now they whisper it<br>I'm speeding up and this is the  
>Red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart<br>We rip the start, the colours disappear  
>I never watch the stars there's so much down here<br>So I just try to keep up with them  
>Red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart<strong>_

* * *

><p>She looked at him with disgust before walking into the house.<p>

Father Ambrose pointed to a church.

"This is where the wedding will take place."

Daryl saw a modest looking church with painted glass windows and a presentable looking garden, some people had gone into the church for evening mass and Daryl saw Mary go in and swallowed as they were shone into the house. The house looked comfortable and was large, he noticed photos of Paige, Gareth, their dad, Mary and their two siblings who had died along with their nieces and nephews.

Gareth motioned for them to follow him as they went upstairs and they were shown to their rooms, with their belongings.

They followed him to their rooms, Gareth glanced at them all with an arrogant smirk on his face as Daryl saw Devon smirk at him and he hated his older brother in that minute as they were spilt in two or three, Tyresse and Bob would share while Eugene and Glenn were sharing, leaving Daryl and Rick to share the last room. Their room looked like it belonged to an adult and as if sensing their questions, Gareth explained patiently to them as they brought in their stuff.

"This was my younger brother, Eli's room." He said flatly and Daryl could tell he wasn't mourning his brother unlike Paige who seemed to be the only sane one.

Daryl placed his stuff down on one of the beds that had been set up as Rick sat down opposite him, and Gareth left them to settle in.

"Well it's better than being dead," Rick said quietly.

"Yeah." Daryl said quietly as he took on the fact that he was marrying Paige, the little sister of Gareth and he had nearly gotten her killed, he had nearly killed an innocent woman earlier and he honestly felt ashamed of himself for what he had done to her in that and vowed to make it right with her even if Carol didn't like it and he growled darkly.

Carol.

"So how do you feel about getting married then to Paige?" Rick asked Daryl seriously.

"Well it ain't like there's any feelings involved," Daryl said quietly. "We're just doing this to keep Gareth and the others happy."

"I realise that but what about having the baby part, you realise you're gonna have to sleep with her?" Rick asked looking at his best friend with compassionate eyes and Daryl swallowed slightly as he took that in heavily and thought of his baby, a baby created by him and Paige, their child. A living, breathing baby.

He wasn't sure he could be a dad.

He sighed heavily as he looked at Rick. "Like you say, it's better than being dead."

Rick nodded as he looked at Daryl carefully, his right eye was slightly lesser bruised and he went into the bathroom to have a shower and saw they had hot water, he sighed and looked at Daryl as they heard a knock on the door and opened it to reveal Paige and Beth with Judith who was happily cooing at all of them.

"Hey lil sweetheart," Daryl said smiling at Judith as she reached out for him.

Rick let the two women in.

Paige and Beth quietly cane in, both of them looked clean and wearing clean fresh clothes, Paige was wearing a grey cashmere sweater with a pair of black skinny jeans, a sir of grey so is and a pair of well-worn black cowboy boots. Her dark brown hair was framing her heart shaped face and her hazel eyes seemed brighter as she gave Daryl a shy smile and he nodded at her.

They were going to need to learn to live with each other.

"Are you two settling in OK?" Rick asked concerned as he held Judith tightly along with an emotional Carl as Dooley sniffed Rick.

"We're doing ok, Paige is helping me out, they let Maggie and Sasha share with Bob and Glenn but have men watching them, and they took all of our weapons, even our knives." Beth told them as Paige felt Judith trying to get her attention, she crouched down in front if Judith and played peek a boo at her, delighting the toddler who broke out in fits of laughter as Daryl watched intently. Paige seemed to genuinely care about Judith, Carl, Maggie, Beth and the rest of them which surprised him. She even cared about him.

He was ashamed that he had been ready to kill her, she had looked so terrified in that chair.

He sighed quietly as Judith watched him.

She copied and cuddled him as she played with his hair and sucked her thumb, Paige gave her a brown teddy bear and she clapped her hands happily as she happily babbled to her family. Daryl was so happy that Judith was alive, he owed Tyresse a big debt for protecting Lili Ass a Kicker. The hope of the group, that was what she was, hope to them and for the future. Maybe they wouldn't always live like this.

Then a thought hit him like a train crash. Where were Lizzie and Mika, were they dead as well or had they escaped?

He didn't want to think about it, they had been under the protection of Carol.

He sighed quietly.

Rick was so happy that his daughter was safe, both he and Carl thought they had lost her.

Judith happily cuddled her father and big brother as they both held her tightly, she was getting so big and soon she would be walking and talking, Rick felt a pang run through him as he thought of Lori and how she had missed out on Judith growing up into a beautiful little girl, she already resembled Lori with her dark brown hair, she had his eyes though and a sweet smile as she cuddled him and he fed her a bottle as she started to get tired.

She waved at Beth and Beth waved back, her heart singing with joy at the fact Judith was alive as the door was slammed open and Carol stormed in, the others quietly coming in.

"Why are we all sitting around playing happy families?" Carol snapped at them, her eyes blazing. "We should be trying to figure a way out. It's Daryl's fault I'm stuck here!"

"How on earth is it Daryl's fault, Carol?" Paige asked Carol who responded by trying to slap her but Paige grabbed her by the hand hard and gave her a calm look as she looked at the bitter muddle aged woman who spitting and hissing abuse at Daryl. She noticed that Devon had confiscated her weapons and she looked furious.

"Because his fucking brother has decided that I am to be his wife, over my dead body am I having his devil spawn from Satan. I will not give birth to a monster!" She screamed at Daryl defiantly.

Daryl swallowed then, he knew it was true, no one wanted to marry Devon or carry his child.

"Carol, that's not Daryl's fault," Paige said calmly. "He doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Yes he does, he could have married me and we could have children or a new-born baby for ourselves." Carol snapped her eyes flashing as they all stared at her in shock. Beth exchanged a look with Paige as they both looked at her when Eugene spoke, his voice was soft but firm as he spoke to her.

"Daryl couldn't marry you, he had to marry Paige or they would have made him slowly torture her to death." Eugene reasoned when she spat at Rick, her voice filled with hate.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU KILLED MY LITTLE GIRL!" Carol screamed before walking towards Daryl and grabbed him.

"Your whole family must be twisted, I guess your mother was a prostitute who slept around?" She asked sarcastically.

Daryl saw red then, when she started insulting his family, he wouldn't let her do that.

"Take it easy, Daryl," Rick said as he noticed the older man's face had turned red with rage, an angry Daryl wasn't a good Daryl.

Beth squeezed his hand gently.

Daryl relaxed then and glared at Carol in disgust, it wasn't his fault that Devon had picked Carol to be his wife and the mother of his children, he couldn't let Paige die like that in that room from hell. That wasn't who he was and Carol knew it, clearly she had been hoping that he would change his mind and become cold towards outsiders.

Paige touched Daryl's hand gently before glaring at Carol angrily, she really didn't like how she acting towards Daryl. It wasn't his fault that Devon was his twin brother and a sociopath.

"Where's Lizzie and Mika?" Beth asked Carol softly and the older woman's face turned into a mask of anguish.

"They're gone," Carol said then as she stared at her hands, it had been like Sophia all over again, she thought she could keep them safe.

Beth tried to squeeze her hand but Carol pushed her away.

"I don't need your pity, Beth and this is your fault Rick, I could have stopped the Governor from killing Hershel but you've once again killed another member of our group. How many more will die by you and Daryl? Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, Tyresse and Bob? Or Carl and Judith?" Carol challenged Rick with a dark challenge in her voice as she glared at the man who looked saddened.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, you killed Karen and David, Carol." Rick reasoned and Carol glanced at him then, a cold look on her once kind face.

"Tyresse knows I killed them, I told him unlike you. You're a coward and you turned Daryl against ME, I loved him!" She screamed enraged.

"Carol, ya were my friend and I cared about ya, but I didn't love ya," Daryl told her honestly, it wasn't fair that Rick was getting all the shit. Carol had possibly misunderstood their friendship, she was more like a sister to him.

"You all might as well be dead to me," Carol said coldly as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>They all watched her go in silence, Beth was shocked by Carol's shocking change towards them, especially towards Rick and Daryl, Carol had been close to Daryl ever since the farm and now... She hated his guts and I deeply saddened Beth at the abrupt change in Carol. It wasn't fair that she blamed Rick for what had happened to Sophia and her father. It was the Governor's fault, not Daryl's or Rick's, surely Carol understood that. She sighed before cuddling Dooley who nuzzled her.<p>

Paige walked towards Daryl and dabbed at his cut cheek from where Carol had slapped him, she was deeply shocked by Carol's behaviour towards her group, particularly towards Beth.

Daryl flinched away then.

"Its fine, ya ain't gotta do that."

"Shut up and let me bathe that cut." Paige snapped at him as she dabbed some Dettol to it and Daryl winced before relaxing as he looked at her cautiously, from how she knew so much medical knowledge, Daryl was guessing she was either a nurse or a doctor, unless she was an EMT like Bob had been before the turn.

"Where did ya learn all that stuff?" He asked curiously as he noticed a medical bag in the corner of the room, there were posters of famous female film stars and singers, some of which he recognised, due to them being in his sister's room and his mother loved Marilyn Monroe and Celine Dion and Bridgette Bardot and Twiggy.

"I was an army doctor," she said quietly as she cleaned up the cut gently, it stung at first but then started to feel better. "I went to medical school before joining, just like the rest of my family."

"They were in the army too?" Daryl asked intrigued by Paige's mysterious past that was interlinked with Gareth and Mary's, he wondered if she had any other siblings that were alive or had they died in the outbreak.

"My oldest brother Eli, he was a Royal USA Sniper during the Afghanistan war, my dad fought in Vietnam and my grandfather was a soldier in World War II. Lilah was on the bomb squad, mom worked in rehabilitating USA War veterans." She explained to him softly.

"So all of your family were involved?" He asked quietly.

Paige nodded. "Yeah, we followed after my dad."

"Did ya like it?" He asked looking at her curiously as they sat quietly together and Paige looked deep in thought before nodding at him and smiled fondly before showing him a photo.

"That's us at Fort Benning, I was seven, Lilah was nine, Eli was eleven and Gareth was ten." She said showing him a photo of the family in happier times camping at Fort Benning, they looked happy and Daryl noticed there was another photo of Paige fishing in a lake.

"Ya can fish too?" He asked shocked.

Paige nodded. "Dad taught us a lot."

"Momma didn't like it, said it was man's work, that I was a young lady and should learn how to be a proper young lady. She got pissed off when Lilah was always going out late at night and coming home drunk, Father Gabriel said she was sinning against God." Paige snorting in derision at the man who she viewed as a coward in her eyes after what he had done to half if their town. He had left them outside the church, knowing there were walkers that he could have saved them.

"Sounds like ya didn't have an easy time either," he said quietly as they sat down in the corner.

"None of us have had it easy, we just learn to forget it and move on or pretend." Paige told him as Judith reached out to her and she picked her up as Judith cuddled her happily, seeming pleased at the fact she had a new friend.

Paige bounced her gently, she didn't have a lot of experience with children, but she had helped their mom out with her siblings.

Judith pulled on her hair.

Paige chuckled and tickled her pudgy belly, making her fall into fistfuls of giggles as they heard a bell ringing and heard someone come in and looked up to see Gareth looking at all of them as he glanced at Paige who was near Beth and Judith and Dooley.

"Dinner's ready, it's not human." He informed her and that was when everyone saw a bloodied, beaten Abraham being dragged out of his room and placed at Gareth's feet as Ian spoke to him.

"Caught him and the grey haired woman trying to escape, Gareth." He informed the leader who smirked and crouched down to Abraham's level as they saw Tara being marched outside and being tied to a wooden cross, her back was bared and that was when they noticed Father Abraham holding a leather whip.

"Leave her alone!" Paige yelled at him. "Stop with this, just because she likes women, it doesn't make her any different than the rest of us!"

Father Ambrose ignored her and began to whip her, Tara screamed in pain as he whipped her bare back and everyone cringed in pain at the horrible sight as Tara sobbed heavily in pain. Father Ambrose then glared at Paige in anger, his usual cold brown eyes alight with pure fury in the pupils making Paige's heart pound in fear as he stormed towards her in anger, his robes blowing in the wind as his short dirty blonde hair blew in the wind until he reach Paige and slapped her.

"YOU DARE DEFY THE HOLY LORD'S JUSTICE AGAINST THIS SINNER, SHE HAS COMMITTED AN ACT OF SIN AND MUST BE PUNSHIED IN THE EYES OF GOD AND HIS CHILDREN!" He shouted at her enraged and dragged her to another wooden cross, one of the women took of her shirt and Father Ambrose began whipping both of them.

Paige closed her eyes as the whip hit her back and she tried not to cry in front of the others.

It wasn't like it was the first time. The first time it had happened had been after her dad, Eli, Lilah, Emma, Benjamin and Lucy had died along with Cynthia, things after that had gotten worse and Gareth had taken over as a leader, leading the group to become cannibals. It deeply haunted Paige about what had happened to her family and nephews, her sweet, innocent nephews.

She almost screamed when Father Ambrose whipped her again, she could feel the blood sliding down her back and heard someone collapse on the floor and looked to see Tara had passed out from shock.

"Fuckin' stop!" An angry voice said and she looked to see Daryl untying her from the bindings on the cross, Beth and Rick coming over to help as Daryl gave her his shirt.

Paige weakly covered herself up with the shirt as she was taken down from the cross.

"Let me see," Beth said as she looked at Paige's bloody back.

Paige shook her head. "Please just leave it."

"Let me help you, please." Beth implored and Paige looked at her before nodding and let Beth see her scarred back, there were some old scars on her back along with some old ones on her pale back along with a tattoo. Beth pulled out a needle and began stitching up the marks and Daryl gave her a bottle of water to drink.

She drank it greedily before quite literally passing out from the shock and tiredness of the last few hours and crumpled in Daryl's arms, Daryl caught her steadily and looked at her worriedly.

"She needs rest," he said as he let Beth finish stitching her up. "Make sure she goes to bed after that and gets enough sleep."

Beth nodded and helped Paige into the house to rest with Gareth going to get his sister a plate for later as they watched on and reached the house where Gareth was waiting looking impatient.

* * *

><p>"Where's Paige and Beth?" He asked suspiciously at them as he looked at all of them.<p>

"Paige is resting, Beth is with her," Rick told him firmly. "Your group hurt her earlier, if you really cared about her you would let us out of here."

Garth looked at Rick in disdain and sighed before gesturing for him to come into the house along with the others and they all sat down in the dining room as Mary cooked dinner for all of them.

"I was going to let you leave until I recognised one of your group members, he attacked our group six months ago." Gareth told them calmly and they stilled in silence.

"Who?"

"It was Abraham," Gareth told them as he grudgingly gave them some water.

"He's not one of us," Rick said quickly. "We only found him and his friends a few weeks ago. We don't know him all that well and honestly, I don't like him."

"Tough shit, you lost and now you're reaping what you sow, I warned you this is what would happen and your grey haired friend didn't listen and ya'll paying. At least redneck gets to fuck my sister and I don't, lucky bastard." Gareth said resentfully as he glared at Daryl who glared back as they took in what he said and looked horrified.

"You want to sleep with your sister?" Carl asked horrified as Lucy curled into her uncle Daryl who rocked her gently while Judith cooed softly and Gareth looked calmly at them.

"She's a beautiful girl," Gareth said smirking. "I wouldn't say no."

"You're disgusting," Carl said as he shook his head and pushed his plate of food away.

"Then why marry her to me?" Daryl asked wearily as he looked at the man who smirked at him.

"You're a hunter." Gareth said simply.

Daryl frowned at him then before looking down at his hands.

"Plus that baby knows you already, she would prefer you as her dad," Gareth added, gesturing at Judith.

"Judith is Rick's daughter, not mine." Daryl told him calmly and Gareth smirked as Devon and Carol entered the room, Daryl noticed Carol was wearing clean clothes and her hair looked curlier than usual, Maggie and Glenn came in with Tyresse, Michonne, Bob and Sasha as Gareth stood up and sighed.

"Carol please tell me who kicked you out and agreed?" Devon asked glancing at his wife who nodded and looked at Rick, Sasha and Maggie.

Carol was silent, she didn't want to speak to him or anyone else for that matter.

She felt like they had all betrayed her.

She had trusted them all, including Daryl and he had betrayed her by not looking for her and it deeply hurt her, she decided then to get revenge on all of them for what they had done to her, especially Daryl, Rick and Maggie.

She would make their lives a living hell, if it was the last thing she did in this place as she nodded at Maggie, Rick and Daryl, Devon nodded and took her to the table to eat dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I dream all year, but they're not the sweet kinds<br>And the shivers move down my shoulder blades in double time**_

_**And now people talk to me I'm slipping out of reach now  
>People talk to me, and all their faces blur<br>But I got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison  
>And I'm locking up everyone who ever laid a finger on me<br>I'm done with it (ooh)**_

_**This is the start of how it all ends  
>They used to shout my name, now they whisper it<br>I'm speeding up and this is the  
>Red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart<br>We rip the start, the colours disappear  
>I never watch the stars there's so much down here<br>So I just try to keep up with them  
>Red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart<strong>_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat  
>Sparking up my heart<strong>_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat-beat-beat-beat.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Better Dead Than Alive

Summary: When Daryl and Beth get separated, a mysterious girl helps Beth escape Terminus, and leads her back to her family, but can she find a family of her own? Daryl/OC, Beth/Mac, Maggie/Connor, Murphy/OC, Rick/Reggie eventually. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for violence, unwilling sibling incest, Walker gore, Dixon language, sexual assault and sexual scenes. Major Carol and Abraham bashing.

**Warning: This story will have Gareth making sexual advances on Paige but she doesn't reciprocate the feelings and also rated M for graphic gore.**

**Monday night's Walking Dead episode was amazing and as a result, I've fixed some things concerning Paige, Gareth, Alex and Mary.**

**It will be at the bottom of the chapter x. **

**Special Thanks To the people who have reviewed.**

_**HermioneandMarcus.**_

_**Kima Wolfwood.**_

_**missy7293.**_

_**sam1856.**_

_**Jeanf. **_

_**HisPirate.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Better Dead Than Alive.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Road To Nowhere<span>

Chapter 6

_**Song – Understanding – By Evanescence**_

_**You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
>Consciously, you've forgotten it.<br>That's the way the human mind works.  
>Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us<br>to entertain, we reject it.  
>We erase it from our memories.<br>But the imprint is always there**_

_**(Can't wash it all away)  
>(Can't Wish it all away)<br>(Can't hope it all away)  
>(Can't cry it all away)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Paige had awoken from a deep sleep to an empty house and quietly looked around. Her back was in a lot of pain.<p>

Someone had stitched it up though and she noticed Beth coming in with a plate and Judith cuddled into her, Mary behind them as she went to check on her daughter and sighed sadly before helping her getting changed as Beth turned her back to give Paige privacy.

Soon Paige was in clean pyjamas and Mary gave her some basil tomato soup, Paige ate it greedily and Mary gave her some ibuprofen and a glass of water for both of them along with a bottle of strawberry water.

"Goodnight girls." Mary said quietly to them.

Paige had awoken from a deep sleep to an empty house and quietly looked around.

Her back was in a lot of pain.

Someone had stitched it up though and she noticed Beth coming in with a plate and Judith cuddled into her, Mary behind them as she went to check on her daughter and sighed sadly before helping her getting changed as Beth turned her back to give Paige privacy.

Soon Paige was in clean pyjamas and Mary gave her some basil tomato soup, Paige ate it greedily and Mary gave her some ibuprofen and a glass of water for both of them along with a bottle of strawberry water.

"Goodnight girls." Mary said quietly to them.

Paige stared at the wall quietly.

"Night, Mary," Beth said as she watched the older woman go, before looking back at Paige. "You can't forgive her, can you?"

Paige shook her head and felt tears slide down her face, she wiped them but they continued and she took a deep shaky breath before breaking down and Beth sat next to her and hugged her comfortingly as she sobbed.

Paige wanted her family back, she missed them so much but she knew her family were dead and no matter how much she prayed, cried, screamed and raged. Her family were dead and she sobbed heavily into Beth.

Beth hugged her as Paige started to drift off and saw Daryl come in as Paige passed out from sheer exhaustion and began falling asleep as Daryl helped Beth get her under the quilt and Dooley jumped on the bed, looking sad.

He curled into his owner and Beth scratched his ear gently.

Daryl and Beth watched Paige sleep quietly.

She tired and Daryl noticed she had dark rings under her eyes and her face was pale, he was trying to get over the fact that Paige had been whipped trying to save Tara and in return Paige had been punished.

She had put her life in danger just to stand up for someone else.

Like his mama used to do.

Daryl thought of all the times his mother had put herself in their father's way so he wouldn't hurt them, he remembered that Merle would hide him, Mac and Regina from Will when he came home in a drunken rage or high on drugs. One time had been so bad that his momma had taken them and they ran away with the family dog.

He thought back to it, he and Mac had been ten, Murphy and Connor were thirteen, Merle was sixteen and Reggie was only eight heads old when they had run away with the family dig, Yeller.

They had thought it would have been a good idea to get away.

They had moved away to Savannah and their mother had used her savings to buy a house up in the mountains, they had lived in Savannah because of the mountains and Clara had wanted to protect them all. They moved into a decent wooden house and Merle took a job as a mechanic while their uncle Jared helped their mom with him, Connor, Murphy, Mac and Reggie, Devon was a whole different matter though.

He hated living in the south, he hated that Mac was their older twin brother and he hated that he couldn't marry Reggie.

Gareth was like him in ways, it was almost like history was repeating itself and Daryl wouldn't let him hurt Paige, she was gonna be his wife.

He seen Paige wince in her sleep as she moved onto her back and watched quietly, it had looked painful as hell, he remembered how it felt from when his father had whipped him.

Paige shifted onto her stomach so she wasn't in pain, and Daryl carefully pulled the blanket away to look at the wounds.

The wounds looked sore, they were red angry marks and they were gonna scar after healing up as he gently started to bathe them as Beth helped out, Paige flinched slightly as she started muttering under her breath and started to cry softly. Daryl could tell she was having a nightmare.

"No, please, don't hurt him, daddy it hurts, MAKE IT STOP!" Paige was sobbing hysterically as she had her nightmare and Daryl gently shook her as the door opened, revealing Gareth and for once, he looked quiet and there was a haunted look in his eyes.

"I'll get your friend, Tara out of the room. It ain't gonna be pretty." He warned gravely.

Daryl nodded at him in thanks as Beth put some cream on to Paige's back.

Paige curled up in a ball.

Gareth stayed still and walked towards Paige and held her hand tightly, he had let her, their mom, Alex, Eli, dad and Lilah, Fiona, Benjamin and Isaac... His fiancée. He couldn't say her name, it hurt too much, he still remembered her face though, her soft, silky curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Her kind, friendly gentle smile and Gareth closed his eyes briefly before looking at Daryl who was watching him curiously.

"We weren't always like this, we were good people. Our dad was leader of the group." He explained finally.

Daryl nodded. "I know. I've heard the story," he said quietly. "I don't understand why you can't just let us go."

"Things change," Gareth said calmly.

"See our group was like yours, this place was actually a sanctuary for people, our dad created Terminus and let people in. He trusted a bit too much but what the hell we wanted to help. Things were going ok, we had supplies, running water, fresh eggs and milk...Until they came." He explained, the words with barely contained rage and pulled off his shirt and Daryl and Beth stilled at the horrific sight as they saw Gareth's scarred torso. Faded scars and bruises were on the pale skin and Daryl saw someone's name, Maria above his heart.

"They were led by a group of men from Fort Benning, we left signs telling them about where we were." Gareth said looking lost in thought.

"They came here and they started to take over everything, my dad was pushes out as the leader," Gareth said sadly.

"Then one night, they threw all of us in the train carts and took all of the women away. They raped my mom, my two sisters, and my sister in law and...My fiancée Marie, she was nineteen weeks pregnant, they took turns with all of them. The ginger haired prick said it was payback, they raped Paige in front of me, my mother, Lilah, Fiona in front of Eli, killed all of the kids. I couldn't get to my two nephews, one of them was only four years old." Gareth told Daryl as he sat down next to Paige and stroked her hair tenderly, he hadn't protected his family and they had to become monsters to survive as he remembered that night.

The night everything changed, the night they had become butchers instead of cattle. It had been the night his mother had never recovered from the brutal rape, losing two children, two grandchildren and her husband.

In that minute Daryl didn't see Gareth as a monster or a man obsessed with his little sister like Devon was with Reggie.

He was a man who had been betrayed and was intent on revenge, he couldn't trust people anymore.

He would have been the same with his family, if he was in Gareth's position, he wasn't exactly evil. He just needed help.

"What did ya do to them?" Daryl asked Gareth quietly, this man would be his brother in law in a few days, Gareth looked at him quietly for a few minutes and sighed before speaking as he looked at him.

"We killed them all, the man who attacked us, said you're either the butcher or the cattle." Gareth explained to them as he stood up and kissed Paige on the forehead before looking at Daryl and Beth with a sudden sadness in his dark brown eyes as he looked at Beth and Daryl who were watching.

They had never seen Gareth act like that towards Paige before. He looked ashamed of what he had done.

He squeezed Paige's hand before leaving the room as they watched and Paige stirred slightly as Daryl brushed her dark wavy curls away from her forehead and ate some of the cookies that Mary had left as they sat in silence for a while.

"You understand him." Beth said softly noting how Daryl looked at Gareth with sympathy in his eyes as Gareth explained his actions.

"Woulda done the same thing," he said quietly as he thought of the family he loved.

Beth nodded. "I guess he has his reasons."

"He wasn't always like this, he's a good man." Paige said as she woke up looking better and looked at them with haunted dark hazel eyes as she swallowed and began as she looked at the two of them and drank the water that Beth gave her to drink as they sat in a compatible silence.

"What changed?" Beth asked curiously as Daryl stayed silent but looked at her intently as she spoke.

"Terminus was a sanctuary, we left signs on the tracks and let people in. Gareth had a wife, called Marie and we had two nephews, she was gonna have a baby...When they came one night, six months ago." Paige said wiping her eyes.

"That's when they ruined everything and took away our family. That's the same night Gareth changed," she said quietly.

"They attacked us one night, they came running in and shooting everyone. They locked Gareth, Alex and some others into the train carts and...raped all of the women, they killed my dad when he tried to stop them, and the ginger bastard stabbed my dad to death and beat Eli to death too. Gareth and Alex tried to protect me and so did Lilah and mom." Paige said her voice quiet as she looked at Daryl pleadingly and swallowed slightly.

"He's not the monster everyone thinks he is, it's him. That priest Father Ambrose." She said wiping her eyes and gave Daryl and Beth a very large, heavy photo album.

Daryl and Beth quietly flicked through it.

There were pictures of all of Paige's family smiling happily.

There was a photo of Gareth smiling at the camera with a laughing Paige and two other young adults, one of them looked eerily like Rick and the other woman had light auburn curly hair and Alex. They were all smiling and Daryl could tell it was before the dead had risen as he looked at the names under the photo and smiled softly at them all.

'Alex, Eli, Lilah, Gareth and Paige on Thanksgiving - 2010 - October the 12th. It was written in italic like handwriting and Daryl saw another picture of Gareth with a beautiful dark haired woman and kind green eyes.

"That was his wife," Paige told him. "She was a lovely woman and they were so good together."

"He looks happy there," Daryl said quietly.

"Marie made him happy, she loved him and Gareth loved her, they were going to have a baby when this happened, Fiona, mom, Lilah and me were gonna help her with the birth." She told him sadly and Beth squeezed her hand gently.

"He's still a good man, I just need to get him to see that not everyone is like that group. Father Ambrose brainwashed him, he manipulated him and mom, Alex too." She said wiping her eyes.

Daryl wordlessly held her hand as she passed out again and fell asleep, her chest rising and falling heavily as they both watched sadly and Daryl shocked Beth by kissing Paige's forehead.

* * *

><p>Gareth quietly walked to the punishment room where they placed people who had sinned against Father Ambrose, he was deep in thought as he thought over what Rick Grimes had said to him at dinner.<p>

_"You're not too far gone."_ He said to him and Gareth pressed his lips together as he thought of Marie, the woman he had loved and only would likely love as he reached the door and heard someone being whipped.

He headed inside and seen Father Ambrose with one of the women in the group, she had stood up to him when she had said she didn't want to eat human meat

Gareth needed to set the group free.

He didn't know how though, there was always someone constantly on watch and he couldn't trust any of them aside from Paige and sighed heavily before watching Father Ambrose leave and spotted Tara tied up and looking beaten up. Her t-shirt was ripped in places and her right cheek was bruised badly as he quietly walked in and no one moved as he pulled out his knife and cut the ropes Tara was tied up in as he kept an eye out for Devon and helped her stand.

"Can you walk?" He asked her quietly as he gave her a bottle of water and listened out for anyone coming into the room, he knew Mary was asleep and he knew Paige was in her room.

Tara swallowed before speaking and nodded, her throat hurt like hell.

"OK, come with me then," Gareth said as he quietly led her towards the door.

He would set the people free so they wouldn't be under the watch of Father Ambrose anymore and would be free to live their lives."

He wouldn't be in time to help Paige though, she was getting married to Daryl after tomorrow and Gareth wished he had never listened to Father Ambrose. The man had brainwashed him and Devon had told him it was ok to be sexually attracted to his own sister, Gareth cringed at the thought and felt ashamed of himself, he vowed to help Paige and the others.

He thought back to the night it had all changed, the night he had lost Marie and half of his family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Then.<strong>_

_Gareth could hear them screaming as he struggled with the ropes that had tied up his hands as the others sobbed, he was terrified for Marie, Lilah, his momma, Paige and Fiona, his brother, Eli and dad and Alex was in here with him._

_"We should never have posted them signs, we led them here Gareth." Alex said his voice angry and pained as they heard their family and friends being tortured and raped outside the train cart and heard the men cheering crudely._

_"We were trying to do something good, we were human beings." Gareth said reflecting on the choices, his father had made in deciding to have signs leading to Terminus and to a sanctuary._

_Gareth knew they had been doing what they thought was right at the time._

_Alex laughed bitterly, his voice hoarse and raspy from five hours without having any water or food, they needed to get out._

_They didn't realize they weren't able to trust everyone._

_"What are we now Gareth, what the fuck are we now that Lilah, Paige, momma, Fiona and Marie are being gang raped by those animals? What about Pa, Eli, Benjamin and Isaac?!" Alex yelled angrily, his face pained and angered as they heard someone screaming in pain and one of the women sobbed quietly as someone comforted her, it was pitch black aside from the moon shining through the boarded up windows._

_Gareth had no answer as he looked at his older brother and saw the door open to reveal a man with ginger hair and he threw Marie into the cart, she was bleeding heavily._

_Gareth crawled over to her and pulled her head into his lap. "Marie? Can you hear me?"_

_Her breathing was shallow._

_"Gareth, it hurts so much they took turns with all of us...They still have Paige, Mary, Fiona, Kelly and Daphne. I think...I think I lost the baby!" She wailed sobbing into him and Gareth felt his own eyes swim with tears as he held her tightly to him. She was burning up, her dress was stained with blood and gore, her tanned face bruised and swollen._

_"I'm here, I'm here baby." He said resting his forehead against hers lovingly as Alex put his jacket under Marie's head so she could be comfortable, her face contorted in pain._

_Marie weakly held Gareth's hand as she drifted in and out of consciousness._

_She felt like she was slipping away._

_She didn't want to die, she wanted to stay with Gareth and have their baby, but God it seemed that God had other plans for her as she weakly placed her right hand against Gareth's right cheek tenderly, he looked at her with soulful brown eyes._

_"I want you to promise me something, baby, please?" She asked her breathing weak and Gareth nodded as he held her tightly to his chest, he was so fucking scared of losing her._

_"Anything for you," he said as he tried to make sure she was comfortable._

_"If I die, fight for our family," she told him softly. "And make sure those damn people don't hurt anyone else."_

_Gareth looked at her and swallowed before nodding, he cradled her tightly as he tried to speak and when he did it was full of vengeance and rage towards the people who had captured them and hurt them. He would fucking kill them all with his dying breath. He didn't care anymore, he would butcher them all to pieces._

_"I promise, Marie." He said holding her tightly as the train cart door opened and a man shoved in Mary, she looked battered and bruised as another man pushed in Paige as he shone a torch at the women._

_Gareth held Paige tightly along with Marie and Alex as Dooley limply walked in, the white dog looked seriously injured as he slumped against them and the man looked at Paige who shivered in fright._

_"It's ok mom, Paige, we're gonna be ok. I promise." Gareth comforted his traumatised younger sister who huddled into him and Marie while Mary stroked her hair as the man stepped towards them._

_"Father Ambrose is going to be leading this camp from now on," he said sternly. "This world needs some order put back into it since it's gone to hell."_

_Gareth swallowed, he needed to help his dad to get rid of these men._

_These weren't good men, they were evil and cruel and he needed to help his da and Eli get rid of them as they saw someone come in and Gareth recognised him instantly as did the others._

_He smiled coldly at all of them before hitting Gareth with the back of his torch, bruising his jaw as Marie cried out and the man left laughing as Gareth watched him drag a woman out and close the door, leaving them in darkness._

_Gareth looked at his family with determined eyes and vowed then as he spoke and grasped Marie's hand tightly as he spoke and everyone listened to him._

_"We're gonna take it back... We will. You're either the butcher or the cattle." Gareth said a cold, menace toning his voice._

_Marie squeezed his hand weakly as she tried to keep breathing steadily. Gareth watched her worriedly as Paige crawled over._

_"Let me look at her."_

_Gareth nodded and let Paige check over Marie who was shivering violently, she was burning up and looked confused as she coughed and suddenly screamed in pain, clutching her stomach in agony, making everyone jump in fright._

_"Marie, its ok, honey." Paige said rocking her as she put a towel over her bleeding stomach and looked pleadingly at Alex then as he crawled over and tried to stop the bleeding but there was so much blood._

_"She's haemorrhaging, Gareth give me your jacket!" Paige yelled frantically and Gareth quickly handed it to her as they tried to save Marie, she looked at him with pained eyes._

_"I...Love...You." She choked through a mouthful of blood._

_"I love you too, Marie," Gareth sobbed as he wiped his eyes and held his wife's hand._

_He couldn't lose her._

_She was everything to him, they had plans for a family together._

_Marie looked at him with pained eyes, she shuddered then and went limp, her eyes rolling in her head as she took her last dying breath in front of her family who watched in horror as Gareth held her tightly, not caring that his shirt was getting soaked in blood as Paige silently sobbed and Alex held her tightly to him and their mother._

_Marie and the baby were dead. Gareth had lost his wife, his best friend and lover and his unborn baby, he wanted to cry and scream the place down as he kissed Marie on the mouth._

_"I'm so sorry Gareth," Mary said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and wiped his eyes as the others watched silently._

_That was the moment everything had changed for Gareth._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The pain that grips you<br>The fear that binds you  
>Releases life in me<br>In our mutual  
>Shame we idolize<br>To blind them from the truth  
>That finds a way from who we are<br>Please don't be afraid  
>When the darkness fades away<br>The dawn will break the silence  
>Screaming in our hearts<br>My love for you still grows  
>This I do for you<br>Before I try to fight the truth  
>my final time<strong>_

_**We're supposed to try and be real.  
>And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real.<strong>_

_**Can't wash it all away  
>Can't wish it all away<br>Can't cry it all away  
>Can't scratch it all away<strong>_

_**Lying beside you  
>Listening to you breathe<br>The life that flows inside of you  
>Burns inside of me<br>Hold and speak to me  
>Of love without a sound<br>Tell me you will live through this  
>And I will die for you<br>Cast me not away  
>Say you'll be with me<br>For I know I cannot  
>Bear it all alone<strong>_

_**You're not alone honey.  
>Never... Never.<strong>_

_**Can't fight it all away  
>Can't hope it all away<br>Can't scream it all away  
>It just won't fade away, No<strong>_

_**Can't wash it all away  
>Can't wish it all away<br>Can't cry it all away  
>Can't scratch it all away<strong>_

_**(Can't fight it all away)  
>(Can't hope it all away)<br>Can't scream it all away  
>Ooh, it all away<br>Ooh, it all away**_

_**But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten.  
>Please don't hate me.<br>Cause I'd die if you do.  
>Cause I'd die if you do.<br>Cause I'd die if you do.  
>Cause I'd die if you do.<strong>_

_**Terminus Residents.**_

**Name: **Mary Parish.

**Age:** Forty Three Years Old.

The mother of Alex, Gareth, Eli, Lilah and Paige and the wife of Beau Parish, grandmother of Harry, Nathan and Andy. She is the cook of the Terminus group and trains Paige, Beth, Carol and Maggie how to cook proper southern food and act like proper southern women. (Alive)

Physical Appearance: Caucasian, has light brown hair and has similar features with her youngest daughter Paige and both have the same high cheek bones, curvy but reminds Daryl of his mother in certain ways.

**Personality:** Mary is very protective of her daughter even though Paige is unaware of her mother's genuine concern for her and knows there is good in her only now surviving son, Gareth. Mary worked as a nurse in a hospital dedicated to war veterans. She is fond of Judith and is aware of Carol's mental instability and instantly recognises Abraham as one of the men who killed her sons and personally beat Eli to death. Mary tells Paige, Daryl and Beth that Gareth is brainwashed by Father Ambrose and Devon. She is compassionate but tells Rick to give her children a "chance."

Mary is from one of the few surviving old Southern Georgia families and her surname is Townsend, Daryl recognises the name when Mary invites him, Beth, Rick and the others for tea and biscuits. She was raped by a group of men and tortured before witnessing the deaths of her husband Beau, her second eldest son Eli and her daughter in laws Marie and Sarah, she lost her two grandsons to their injuries.

**Name:** Beau Parish.

**Age:** Fifty two years old.

Physical Appearance: Dark brown hair with grey streaks, he has a handsome face and has dark brown eyes, he is Cajun and came from South Carolina. He served in the Vietnam War.

**Status:** Deceased.

**Cause of Death:** Stabbed repeatedly by the leader of Fort Benning, Michael.

The husband of Mary Parish, Beau created Terminus as a sanctuary for survivors, things were going well until Dave and Tony's group joined with the Saviours attacked them and raped the women, including his wife Mary, his two daughters Lilah and Paige and two daughter in laws, Sarah and Marie Harper, he was enemies with Abraham Ford after witnessing his fellow soldier assaulting an innocent man.

Their Children.

**Name:** Alex Parish

**Age:** Thirty three Years Old.

Alex was the eldest son of Beau Parish and Mary Parish, older brother of Gareth Parish, Eli Parish, Lilah Parish and Paige, brother in law to Rebecca Beauchamp and Darla Harper, he served in Iraq for three years before being honourably discharged. Killed by Rick Grimes. **(Deceased)**

**Personality: **Kind, compassionate and harsh, but after their family was attacked, Alex changed and became a cold person hidden by a kind exterior.

**Cause of Death: **Accidentally shot by a fellow Terminus Resident.

**Name:** Eli Parish:

**Age:** Thirty One Years Old.

**Physical Appearance:** Dark brown wavy hair and kind but hard dark hazel eyes, he has three army tattoos and the names of his two children, Benjamin and Isaac. Muscled but not overly muscled.

**Status:** Deceased.

**Cause of Death:** Beaten and shot in the chest to reanimate.

The second son of Beau and Mary Parish, Eli was in the Royal USA Sniper Force. He was honourably discharged after being seriously injured by an IED bomb, he then became an Atlanta Police officer and briefly worked with Rick Grimes on a case three years ago. Eli has deep similarities to Rick, including the same morals. Eli married a young woman called Sarah and had two sons with her named Isaac and Benjamin, he was killed by a group of men and women from Fort Benning after he tried to save Fiona and his family from the men. Gareth says he looked like Rick only with darker blue eyes. He was close to his siblings, especially Paige and Gareth.

**Name:** Lilah Parish.

**Age:** Twenty nine years old.

**Personality: **Kind, compassionate but with a backbone, she was protective of her two younger siblings, Gareth and Paige and her nephews Benjamin and Isaac.

**Physical Appearance:** Caucasian, Lilah was a redhead with deep blue eyes and a heart shape face, according to Paige and Gareth, Lilah was the southern belle of the family and was very trusting of people. She worked as a nurse in a hospital for injured soldiers.

**Status:** Deceased.

**Cause of Death:** Raped and beaten to death.

**Name:** Gareth Parish.

**Status:** Alive.

**Age:** Twenty seven years old.

**Personality:** Gareth seems to have no conscience but deep down, he is still a good man, he has a deep bond with his younger sister Paige and starts surprising friendship with Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon. He became brainwashed by Father Ambrose and Devon Dixon. He develops romantic feelings for Tara who reciprocates the feelings. He was engaged to a young woman called Marie Harper and they were expecting a child when the Fort Benning group attacked and raped his mother, two sisters, and his sister in law Sarah and his fiancée Marie. Marie miscarried and died of internal bleeding, Gareth is deeply haunted by her death along with the deaths of his two older brothers Eli, Alex and older sister, Lilah.

**Physical Appearance:** White Caucasian male, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

**Name:** Paige Parish.

**Age:** Twenty Six years old.

**Physical Appearance:** Dark brown, mahogany wavy hair, Caucasian female, Paige has scars on her back from being whipped and dark hazel eyes with flecks of brown.

Personality: Paige is optimistic, compassionate, kind and gentle but also hard. She was raped by the Fort Benning Group that attacked Terminus and was raped by them, Paige has a deep friendship with Beth Greene, Maggie Greene, and Tara Chambler

**Name:** Father Ambrose.

**Age: **Forty Five years old.

**Physical Appearance:** Dark blonde hair and seemingly friendly but in reality cold, cruel blue eyes.

**Personality:** Father Ambrose acts like a kindly preacher but in reality is a control freak who manipulates those around him who are grieving. He is responsible for turning the Terminus Residents into cannibals aside from Paige. He drugs Gareth with help from Devon Dixon, although we haven't seen much of him, Father Ambrose is a dangerous, psychotic man.


	7. Chapter 7 A Tale Of Monsters And Men

Summary: When Daryl and Beth get separated, a mysterious girl helps Beth escape Terminus, and leads her back to her family, but can she find a family of her own? Daryl/OC, Beth/Mac, Maggie/Connor, Murphy/OC, Rick/Reggie eventually. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for violence, unwilling sibling incest, Walker gore, Dixon language, sexual assault and sexual scenes. Major Carol and Abraham bashing.

**Warning: This story will now have Devon making sexual advances on Paige but she doesn't reciprocate the feelings and also rated M for graphic gore.**

**Special Thanks To the people who have reviewed.**

_**HermioneandMarcus.**_

_**Kima Wolfwood.**_

_**missy7293.**_

_**sam1856.**_

_**Jeanf. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: A Tale Of Monsters And Men.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Road To Nowhere<span>

Chapter 7

_**Song – Sympathy For The Devil – By Guns' and Roses**_

_**Please allow me to introduce myself  
>I'm a man of wealth and taste<br>I've been around for a long, long years  
>Stolen many man's soul and faith<strong>_

_**I was around when Jesus Christ had  
>His moment of doubt and pain<br>Made damn sure that Pilate  
>Washed his hands and sealed his fate<strong>_

_**Pleased to meet you  
>Hope you guess my name, oh yeah<br>But what's puzzling you  
>Is the nature of my game<strong>_

_**I stuck around St. Petersburg  
>When I saw it was a time for a change<br>I killed the czar and his ministers  
>Anastasia screamed in vain<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gareth shook himself free of the memories as he led Tara to Paige's bedroom and silently came in to see Paige, Beth and Daryl awake as he helped Tara into the room and she sagged on the bed as Michonne, Maggie and Sasha came in with Rick and stared at him in surprise and suspicion when he spoke again.<p>

"I'll help you guys get out of here but it has to be after Daryl and Paige get married, I'll sneak the weapons we took from you in a couple of days." Gareth said and was about to leave when Paige stood up.

"Gareth wait!" She called out quickly and he looked at her.

"Why do we need to wait? We can get these people now," she said as she pointed to the others. "I can cause a distraction for Father Ambrose and the others and you can let them out, remember the secret entrance we found in the train carts."

"But then you would be stuck here," Gareth said quietly.

Paige shook her head. "It doesn't matter, as long as we get these people out. They shouldn't be suffering because of what we've done," she said as she heard Tara whimper in pain.

"I know but we can't do it right now, they're watching us all and they know you'll be the first to let them go." Gareth explained to Paige as the door opened to reveal to Carol and she looked coldly at Daryl with cold, dead blue eyes as she ignored the others and gave Rick the cold shoulder as she informed them.

"Father Ambrose wishes to speak to you, Daryl and Gareth." She informed them and they both silently left as Carol glanced at the others and walked towards Paige who looked at her calmly.

"Daryl's a monster, you know just like Devon. All of the Dixons are, Rick and Glenn killed Merle and Rick has all of their blood on his hands along with my daughter and Lori, Andrea and Shane. Daryl and Rick are just as evil."

"They seem like good people," Paige told her firmly, she was going to get the group out of here, even if it killed her.

Carol shook her head in disagreement.

"You'll learn, he's a monster inside and he'll rape you if he's pissed." Carol told her and looked at Rick coldly before pulling out a machete and slammed it into Rick's shoulder, causing him to yell in pain as the others screamed in horror.

Carol wrenched the knife out and stabbed him again, more blood staining the wooden floor as Beth, Paige and Carl ran to him and she rounded on Maggie who looked frightened of her.

"If you even tell Glenn...I'll let Devon have a taste of your blood." She informed her and left to inform Devon and Father Ambrose of Gareth and Paige's plan to free the group.

Paige swallowed as she tried to stop the bleeding in Rick's shoulder.

"We need to speed this up," she muttered to herself. They needed to get the group out of here now.

Gareth nodded and helped her bandage up Rick as the man grimaced and Gareth looked at Rick quickly before pulling out a pair of keys and made sure he had them before getting up and looked at Daryl, and motioned for him to him as he gave Rick's shoulder a squeeze and left the room, following Gareth outside into the hallway as he looked at his future brother in law.

Gareth looked determined and glanced at him, his brown eyes hard and calm.

"We need to get this over with, don't let anything slip as we talk to Father Ambrose," Gareth told him as they walked towards his house. "Then when we get back we work on freeing the others."

Daryl nodded and followed him to Father's Ambrose's house as they saw Carol and Devon going into the house.

* * *

><p>Carol had gone to Father Ambrose's house with Devon accompanying her as they reached the preacher's house and Devon knocked on the door to reveal Father Ambrose opening the door and smile at them pleasantly, although he seemed surprised to see them so late.<p>

"Devon, Carol what can I do for you two?" He asked kindly as he showed them into the living room.

Carol smiled at him as she made herself comfortable on the sofa and smiled before looking ashamed of herself.

"Gareth, Paige, Daryl and my former group are planning to escape tonight. I overheard them earlier, Rick Grimes is the devil and Daryl is his henchman, they've corrupted Paige and Gareth." She informed him earnestly.

Father Ambrose frowned as he gave them both a drink.

"They plan to escape tonight, you say?"

Carol nodded.

"Yes, I overheard them planning how to escape through a secret entrance in one of the train carts, father." Carol told him and Father Ambrose nodded before getting up and looked at Devon with enraged icy blue eyes as he grabbed his bible and looked at Devon with a cold look on his face as he looked at Carol.

"Bring the men in the court yard, Devon and Ian you two are whipping them until they understand their crimes. Carol you are taking the women to the lake...drown them into submission." He said cruelly with a sadistic smile.

Carol looked at Devon who was smiling happily as he got up to go and see the men.

Carol followed quietly.

She found the women in the laundry room, they were washing clothes with soap and buckets as they scrubbed the clothing clean, Carol found Paige washing some clothes for Daryl and hanging them up on the clothes line. She then stepped into the room and cleared her throat as Father Ambrose stepped into the room, his face a mask of pure rage as he glared at them and Carol felt a flash of satisfaction run through her.

"I heard from someone that you are all trying to escape our paradise?" Father Ambrose asked as he looked at all of them.

Paige stood up. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said calmly. "My family is here, there's no reason I would want to escape..." she added as an idea came into her head. "You know what I think the problem is? Carol is jealous that I'm getting married to Daryl, isn't that right Carol? I bet she's only trying to cause trouble."

Father Ambrose looked at her sceptically, he didn't believe her and neither did Cynthia as they looked at him for guidance and he nodded at them to keep an eye on them as he went to talk to the men as Paige watched him go and rocked Judith tenderly in her arms who cooed at her softly.

She imagined having a child with Daryl, a baby with her hair and his beautiful piercing blue eyes.

She would be out of here before that could happen though.

Judith grabbed her hair happily.

Paige cuddled her tightly and Judith snuggled into her arms, cooing softly as she curled into the woman and Paige rocked her gently.

She was beautiful and tiny, she had soft tufts of dark brown hair and deep blue eyes that sparkled as Paige fed her a bottle of formula as Beth watched her quietly, Paige seemed to love Judith and the little girl loved her too.

"She likes you," Beth said with a smile as she walked over.

Paige smiled faintly. "I've never been around children much, I'm not really much good with them."

"Judith loves you though and Carl likes you too." Beth said sitting down next to her as they scrubbed some dirty shirts that belonged to Rick and Daryl. Paige scrubbed the stubs out of Daryl's shirt and put it on the washing line, the sun was out and would be dry tomorrow morning as she scrubbed another one of his t-shirts and continued on washing before she spoke again.

"I do like kids though, they're innocent and need to be protected. They're good kids." Paige said with a smile.

Beth nodded in agreement.

"I just hope we can get them out of here before anything bad happens to any of them."

Paige sighed quietly, she hoped Gareth was telling the truth. "Hopefully you lot will be out of here before you know it."

Beth nodded in understanding as she looked at Paige who was sewing some of Daryl's jeans, she folded them into a beat pile and finished washing his dirt shirts before starting on her own clothes and started mending some holes in the shirts she had. Since there weren't a lot of clothes, the women had been assigned to making their own clothes from clothes that didn't fit them. They even made their own underwear under the watchful eye of Cynthia who was monitoring them closely.

It was like a Nazi concentration camp, only worse as they were all then told to finish and Beth, Maggie and Paige were sent to have lunch with the others.

* * *

><p>Daryl had been sent outside and saw one of the men was fixing a bear trap while two other men were tending to some cars.<p>

They may not have been the friendliest group and Father Ambrose didn't like if something was wrong, but they worked together to get things done and make sure they had enough supplies.

Daryl fixed the engines quickly, using his knowledge as a mechanic and soon the cars were fixed in no time when Daryl saw the men picking on Carl and began beating him harshly with their fists. Rage boiled inside him and he ran over to stop them, he punched Ian in the face and dragged Carl away, he had a black eye and looked in pain but glared at the Terminus men with hate shining in his blue eyes as he growled at them dangerously and Dooley growled softly at Devon and Ian as Devon stormed over looking annoyed and angry.

"What the hell is going on here, Ian and Jeremy?!" He snapped at the two men harshly who began quickly explaining what had happened and Devon's face darkened in rage.

"He started it Devon, he was gonna get away and had a knife!" Ian said pointing at Carl and Devon pulled a belt off the table and prepared to do it, when Daryl yelled out to him quickly.

"Stop! Don't touch Carl," he told him sternly. "You want to do anything to him then you'll need to get through me first."

Devon smirked. "That shouldn't be hard, brother."

He then whipped Daryl on the back with the brown leather belt, Daryl grinded his teeth in pain as he felt the belt hitting the scarred skin and almost yelled but kept silent as he heard people coming out of the station to see what was going on and heard Paige screaming them to stop as Devon whipped him again and Daryl grimaced in pain but didn't let Devon see him.

Devon was enjoying himself immensely as he whipped his younger twin brother, he hated Daryl with a passion and swore to get even with Mac, Connor and Murphy as well for taking his Regina away as for their mother... Devon licked his lips in a twisted smile as he whipped Daryl again.

Daryl growled as he clenched his fists together and they saw Paige run over.

She tapped Devon on the shoulder before punching him in the face. "Stop!"

Devon's face darkened in rage and before anyone knew what was happening, he punched her back and glared at her as Ian and Peter restrained her as Devon disciplined Daryl as Father Ambrose came over to see what was wrong.

Devon stopped whipping Daryl then and Daryl could feel the blood trickling down his back as he grabbed his shirt off the floor and walked over to where Paige was and saw Father Ambrose talking to Carol and Daryl.

"You two will not be having dinner tonight, you've sinned again. Daryl and as for you Paige, you are trading dangerously into the arms of Satan." Father Ambrose warned dangerously before walking away as Paige led him to her room.

Paige glared at the back of Father Ambrose as he left. "It's not like I wanted to eat anymore human meat anyway," she spat hatefully.

She went inside the house and closed the door with a sigh.

She then helped Daryl sit down on the bed and got out her medical kit and began cleaning up Daryl's wounds, she noticed there were old, faded scars that looked painful and one of them went nearly to his ass. She then noticed the flying demon tattoos across his back and before she could stop herself, she stroked it gently and he shuddered against her soft, gentle hands as she put some disinfectant on the wounds before threading a needle and began to sew up the wounds gracefully.

He was handsome in a rough, rugged way, he had stubble and his hair was dark brown and shaggy, the fringe falling into his eyes as he allowed her to help him.

She was a medic after all, he probably wasn't going to be the worst thing that she had seen.

Paige finished up and applied a clean bandage over the top before giving him one of the clean shirts she had mended.

"You should take some painkillers and get some sleep, it's going to hurt for a bit."

Daryl nodded, he knew that from experience as he felt Paige help him into bed and she sat with him as he slowly fell asleep, his eyes closing slowly as she watched over him and once he had fallen into a deep sleep, she checked his temperature and gently kissed his forehead, she couldn't help but feel attracted to the older man. He looked like he was in his early to late thirties, not much older than her then in that regard.

She shook her head then as she stood up, she couldn't afford to be distracted, and not to mention Daryl didn't seem interested.

Paige watched out the window as she seen the others being taken for dinner.

Daryl's group wouldn't be having any human meat as they were taken to the house and she looked at Daryl quietly, his face was furrowed and he was frowning heavily as she got a damp flannel and bathed his forehead as he slept in pace, Dooley sat beside her contently and she scratched his back affectionately and he cuddled her as they looked at Daryl.

She wondered what it felt like, kissing him and touching him, she was curious as she looked at him.

Paige frowned then and shook her head as she tried to keep his temperature down.

His temperature was cool and she smoothed his hair away from his face as she kept his face cool and went to get into her pyjamas, which was a pair of old black sweatpants and a black ribbed tank top as she took off Daryl's boots and made sure he was comfortable before getting into her own bed. It was raining heavily outside as Dooley drank his water and jumped on her bed as they both drifted off to sleep, the rain soothing.

* * *

><p><em>Daryl dreamt he was in was in a field and saw his mother, Clara smiling at him warmly, her eyes doing with love.<em>

_He walked over towards her and instantly felt more at peace._

_"Mom?"_

_"Hello son," she said softly as she stroked his hair._

_Daryl couldn't help it, he felt his eyes swim with tears as he leaned into her and she rocked him lovingly, her soft dark brown hair shining in the sunlight as she looked at him intently. She hugged him tightly and signed softly before speaking her voice hard but still gentle._

_"Why are you pushing away, that lovely woman away my dear boy?" She asked seriously as she looked at him intently, her deep blue eyes shining with compassion._

_"What are you talking about, ma?" Daryl asked confused as they sat down on a bench._

_Clara's eyes softened. "Paige."_

_Daryl shifted awkwardly then. "I ain't interested in that stuff."_

_"Yes you are, you need her and she needs you too, that girl has been through hell and she needs someone like you to keep her strong, your marriage won't be all fluffy and kittens but you two will be happy. Trust me on this, sweetheart." She assured him and Daryl looked at her seriously and she looked back at him intently, her deep blue eyes haunting but soft and kind to him._

_"Are ya and the others...Dead?" He asked finally dreading the answer as he looked at his mother who hugged him tightly to her and kissed his forehead lovingly as she looked at him finally._

_"No, son. We're very much alive." She assured him lovingly._

_"Will I find ya lot again?" he asked quietly, knowing that his mom and the others could be anywhere out there in the world._

_"You'll see, everything will work out as it should," Clara told him._

_Daryl nodded feeling better then as he looked at her and she kissed his forehead lovingly before she faded away into a flurry of purple butterflies and he felt a smile on his face as he slept peacefully that night._

* * *

><p>Daryl woke up the next morning to see Dooley was awake and saw Paige was fast asleep, her dark brown curly hair framing her face as she slept peacefully, and her chest rising and falling steadily as he watched her.<p>

He grasped her hand tightly and looked at her, she really was beautiful with her pale ivory, creamy skin and dark hair, her eyelashes casting shadows on her face as she slept softly.

She looked peaceful as she slept, her face didn't seem worried like it usually was.

Dooley licked Daryl's hand gently.

Daryl stroked him gently and saw Mary come into the room with a tray, she smiled slightly when she saw them both and placed it on the table before looking at him and sighed before speaking to him, twisting her gold wedding ring.

"You two will have to share a bath, I'm afraid." She informed him and was about to leave when Daryl looked at her and called out to her seriously as he looked at her with calm eyes.

"Paige doesn't hate ya but that Father Ambrose, he's manipulatin' ya and the others, usin' yer grief against ya and tryin' to make ya think that everyone is evil. I know what it's like." He told her honestly and she looked at him steadily.

"You'll protect my daughter?" She asked calmly and Daryl nodded at her in confirmation as he looked at the older woman who would be his mother in law.

"She looked out for me, I'll do the same for her," he said quietly and Mary gave him a faint smile before leaving.

Daryl ate some breakfast from the tray and fed small pieces to Dooley.

Dooley happily ate the food, his eyes gleaming as he ate the pieces of pancake and Paige woke up as she looked around and saw Daryl awake and looking better as she drank some coffee, she missed the drink and going to the local coffee shop. Daryl gave her a shy smile and she returned it and squeezed his hand gently before eating the food.

"Thanks for helpin' me last night." Daryl told her softly and she smiled at him gently, her face softened as she looked at him, his face was tanned from being outdoors constantly.

"You're welcome, we look out for each other here," she told him as she ate her breakfast and they watched the sun shine in the window.

"There's not a lot of hot water," Daryl told her.

Paige shrugged. "You can use it, I'll get cleaned up in the lake. I used to go down there all the time."

"I like going down the lake too." Daryl told her as he finished eating breakfast and looked at her from the corner of his eye as they both got dressed and got clean clothes as Dooley finished eating his breakfast. He had put on a healthy amount of weight and happily followed is owners downstairs to where he others were and saw Mary glance at them but didn't say anything as they sat in silence as Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Beth joined them with Judith and Carl as they drank coffee.

"Are you ok?" Rick asked them both quietly as Carol came into the room with Devon, he had his arm wrapped around her waist and gave Daryl a smug smile before drinking his coffee.

"How's your back, little brother?" He asked smirking at his younger twin brother who looked at him coldly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I rode a tank<br>Held a general's rank  
>When the Blitzkrieg raged<br>And the bodies stank**_

_**Pleased to meet you  
>Hope you guess my name, oh yeah<br>Oh, what's puzzling you  
>Is the nature of my game<strong>_

_**I watched with glee as your kings and queens  
>Fought for ten decades for the Gods they made<br>I shouted out, "Who killed the Kennedy?"  
>When after all, it was you and me<strong>_

_**So let me please introduce myself  
>I'm a man of wealth and taste<br>And I lay traps for troubadours  
>Who get killed before they reach Bombay<strong>_

_**Pleased to meet you  
>Hope you guess my name<br>But what's puzzling you  
>Is the nature of my game<strong>_

_**Pleased to meet you  
>Hope you guess my name<br>But what's puzzling you  
>Is the nature of my game<strong>_

_**Pleased to meet you  
>Hope you guess my name, oh yeah<br>But what's puzzling you  
>Is the nature of my game, yeah<strong>_

_**Just as every cop is a criminal  
>And all the sinners, saints<br>As heads is tails, just call me Lucifer  
>'Cause I'm in need of some restraint<strong>_

_**So if you meet me, have some courtesy  
>Have some sympathy and some taste<br>Use all your well-learned politics  
>Or I'll lay your soul to waste<strong>_

_**Pleased to meet you  
>Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah<br>But what's puzzling you  
>Is the nature of my game, oh yeah<strong>_

_**Tell me baby, tell my name?  
>Tell me honey, baby, guess my name?<strong>_

_**Tell me honey, what's my name?**_

_**What's my name?  
>Tell me sweetie, tell me what's my name?<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8 Two Of A Kind

Summary: When Daryl and Beth get separated, a mysterious girl helps Beth escape Terminus, and leads her back to her family, but can she find a family of her own? Daryl/OC, Beth/Mac, Maggie/Connor, Murphy/OC, Rick/Reggie eventually. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for violence, unwilling sibling incest, Walker gore, Dixon language, sexual assault and sexual scenes. Major Carol and Abraham bashing.

**This chapter will be dark and will be for a while, we'll be learning about Devon and his involvement with Father Ambrose.**

**Monday's episode was creepy and I hope Daryl finds Beth soon. As for what happened to Bob, I almost threw up.**

**Special Thanks To the people who have reviewed.**

_**HermioneandMarcus.**_

_**Kima Wolfwood.**_

_**missy7293.**_

_**sam1856.**_

_**Jeanf. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Two Of A Kind<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Road To Nowhere<span>

Chapter 8

_**Song – I'm Not Calling You A Liar – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me  
>I'm not calling you a thief, just don't steal from me<br>I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop haunting me  
>And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me<strong>_

_**There's a ghost in my lungs and it sighs in my sleep  
>Wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks<br>Then it walks, then it walks with my legs  
>To fall, to fall, to fall at your feet<strong>_

_**There but for the grace of God go I  
>And when you kiss me, I am happy enough to die<strong>_

_**I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me  
>And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you<br>I'm not calling you a thief, just don't  
>And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you<br>I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop**_

* * *

><p>"It's fine," Daryl grunted, not wanting to give him any satisfaction.<p>

Devon simply smirked as he looked at his older brother who glared back at him coldly and turned to look at Paige and gave her a seductive smile as he leaned into her and said in a seductive voice to her, in front of Daryl.

"Why don't you marry me instead, sugar? I'm better than trailer trash here." He said nodding at Daryl who looked angry and Paige shocked and pleased Daryl by placing her hand on his right upper thigh.

"Sorry I'm already taken, Devon?" She said calmly.

Daryl shifted then as Devon laughed and shook his head.

"I don't believe that for one second, Daryl has never had a girlfriend in his life, he wouldn't even know where to start," Devon said as he patted Daryl's back, knowing it was still painful.

Daryl grinded his teeth in pain but didn't say anything as he glared at Devon who smirked and left them alone finally as Paige went to go down to the lake to wash and Daryl pulled out his sketch book, it was a birthday present from his siblings, his mom had made him the leather vest and he wore it everywhere. Reggie had gotten him some paints while Mac got him some art canvas boards to paint on while Connor and Murphy got him the sketch book, Merle had gotten him a crossbow.

He hoped they were safe, with any luck they were in North Carolina in the Dixon ranch that belonged to their grandparents, Norman Dixon and Carla Dixon, they had helped out their momma.

His plan was to get the group there, once Gareth and Paige got them free.

They should be safe from walkers and unwanted company up there.

He would take Gareth and Paige there as they all finished eating and the women went to do the laundry and took Judith with them as the men went to fix up parts of the fence.

Gareth was already working there and was shirtless. His back was marred with scars, some of them weren't properly healed and he had a tattoo on his back of an eagle.

Daryl's back was scarred just like his as they worked in silence.

He felt like Gareth might understand him in some weird way.

They had both been hurt and had seen the people they had cared about being hurt as they began fixing the fence, Daryl got some Eire to fix up the fence as they mended the fence in silence, they were figuring out how to escape to tonight. It had to be when everyone was asleep and Gareth looked around for anyone watching and looked at Daryl quickly as Ian walked away from them to check on the people in the carts.

"I've got the keys to the back fence." He said showing him the keys and Daryl felt his mouth tug into a smile as he took in the information.

They were going to get out of here tonight.

Daryl was making plans in his head to get the group to the cabins.

He didn't believe in there being a cure, Jenner had told the group that there wasn't a cure and hell, he was a fuckin' doctor who worked in the CDC along with his wife. He didn't trust Abraham and his group, there was something off about him and he hadn't forgotten how he had attacked Paige two weeks ago in the train cart and nearly strangled her.

He remembered the promise he had made to Mary about Paige, that he would protect her only surviving daughter if he escaped, Dixons were a lot of things but they didn't break promises and Daryl wasn't about to break one that Mary had asked him to do.

He knew that she would be fine if she had her brother though.

Family were stronger than any other bond there was.

He had been the same with Merle, he felt a pang go through him as he thought of his older brother, the brother that had sacrificed himself to protect the group in an effort to prove himself and protect Daryl. He remembered the last conversation he'd had with Merle a year ago, he hated himself for not being there for him, he should have tried harder but he hadn't because of Carol telling him that Merle was bad for him, that he would ruin him and he wasn't a good man.

"They all look at me like I'm the devil." Merle's words rang loudly in his mind as he continued to mend the fence and was taken to go chop some wood and Daryl cut it with a fire axe, Ian was watching him closely.

How would his siblings, uncle and mom react to Merle's death and towards Glenn and Maggie? They would probably hold Glenn responsible for Merle's death and him. He wished Merle was still here.

Daryl grimaced then, as he thought of the people who were being eaten.

Thankfully they hadn't had any.

* * *

><p>Paige washed Dooley gently as she scrubbed his dirty white fur and Beth helped her comb through his thick matts, Dooley was very behaved and let her wash him off before giving him some dog biscuits which were good for him.<p>

She then went to prepare lunch with Beth and Maggie, she quietly cut up some tomatoes and put some venison meat in the sandwiches before taking them out to the kitchen where Daryl was waiting with the others.

Paige handed them all out to everyone, making sure they were shared out between everyone.

Everyone smiled in thanks as they tucked into the sandwiches.

Paige ate hers quietly as they began to plan their escape that night, they would wear warm clothing as the days grew shorter and the nights longer, Judith would be wrapped u warmly and they would gather their weapons that were in the armoury.

Gareth left to get the weapons while Paige went to wash up and went to get them some supplies to eat while on the road, maybe she and Gareth could escape too from this place with the others.

She heard Abraham talking about her as she gathered her things to go down to the lake and tried not to let his words hurt her as she hid in the shadows quietly.

"The girl's a freak, I bet you she's fucking her brother like an inbred piece of trailer trash. Sick bitch, we should have killed her and her fucked up brother." Abraham spat at Rick and Daryl.

"Shut up," Rick snapped at him as they packed their stuff quietly. "She's a good woman, better than anyone else in this place."

Abraham sneered at him.

"I'm getting rid of her, we should have killed her weeks ago." Abraham spat at him as they packed their weapons away in their bags and went upstairs as they got ready for tonight. It was raining heavily outside and Daryl glared at Abraham angrily as he packed his things and saw Gareth come in with their weapons.

He tossed Rick his colt and Daryl, his Stryker crossbow as they got ready for their escape tonight, Daryl hoped it went ok, they needed to escape this hell hole and he glanced around before leaving and saw Beth and Maggie fussing over Judith.

"Do ya two know where Paige went?" He asked trying not to show he cared his about his future wife and mother of his children as they looked at him and Beth smiled at him.

"She went down the lake with Dooley." She told him smiling slightly at him, he did care about Paige.

Daryl nodded as he kept an eye on what Abraham was doing and watched him carefully.

He wasn't sure he would be inviting him back to the cabins.

* * *

><p>There was something off about him as he went downstairs and saw the lake up ahead, he walked towards the lake as he saw the lake was covered by trees and large boulders to keep Paige hidden from prying eyes.<p>

He then heard a soft, melodic voce singing softly in the lake and looked to see it was Paige, she was practically naked and was washing her thick dark brown hair and it curled gently at her back, nearly to her waist.

Damn, she was beautiful.

Daryl looked away so he wasn't spying on her as he kept watch down by the lake.

It felt good having his crossbow back again.

He had felt like he was missing a part of himself as he kept watch and heard her splashing about in the water, he couldn't help but think the lake was peaceful and closed his eyes as he listened to Paige's soft voice sing softly.

It was soft and soothing, like a siren singing to a pirate ship as he looked around and didn't hear Paige splashing as he saw the water ripple and saw Paige come up to the surface, her brown hair shining as were her dark hazel eyes.

She met his eyes intently, the sun was beating down on them softly through the clouds and Daryl enjoyed it as he pulled off his shirt due to the heat and looked at Paige.

"You can come in, the lake is not just mine," she said as she washed quietly and moved into the shade where it was sort of hidden.

Daryl nodded and pulled of his jeans before stepping into the water.

Paige turned her back to give him some privacy but was curious to see what he looked like, she looked at him quickly to see he was washing his dark brown hair and saw he was struggling to clean his back. She swam over and began to wash them gently with a clean flannel and saw the marks were already healing up nicely.

Daryl trembled under her fingers but relaxed when he heard her hum softly and she kissed the scars gently, she thought he was brave and wondered who had hurt him so badly.

"You're beautiful, those scars are nothing to be ashamed of Daryl." Paige told him as she turned him around to face her and he looked at her in surprise.

"Ya don't think I'm a monster?" He asked quietly.

"No, I have them too, so do most of my family," she said as she cleaned his back for him and made sure to get the blood away.

Daryl nodded in thanks.

"The scars made you who you are, a good man and a warrior." She told him as she finished cleaning his back and turned around so Daryl could do hers and he gently washed her back, there was a tattoo of stars on her back and on her right side there was an angel wing, which shone in the sunlight.

Daryl was amazed that Paige hadn't run away from him yet, he was touched by her compassionate words about his scars and felt her shyly place a kiss to where his star tattoo was.

"They show your bravery," Paige told him with a small smile as she gathered up her clothes and swam to the edge of the water.

Daryl watched her getting dressed quietly, she put on clean underwear and he saw how smooth and silky her pale skin looked, fuck he was getting hard just looking at her as she pulled on a clean sweater and pulled on her jeans and cowboy boots as he watched and left as she smiled at him and waved before leaving with Dooley.

Dooley barked softly and followed her up to the hill back to the camp from the lake.

Paige went into the house and packed her stuff into a bag, silently hoping the group would let her come with them.

She didn't want to stay here anymore and hoped Garth would come with her, he wasn't a bad person who got pleasure out of hurting people, he had been manipulated by Devon and Father Ambrose into their twisted worshipping.

She packed her things as Beth came in and they both checked to see they had everything, Paige sat next to Beth as they looked at the clock, it was five PM and they had four hours to go.

Beth held her hand tightly as they saw Daryl and Rick come in with the others as they talked quietly.

Dooley sat beside them protectively.

Beth scratched his ears affectionately and he licked her hand affectionately as they went downstairs for dinner and saw Mary setting out the table with Carol, she glowered at Daryl and shot Paige a look of pure loathing as Devon walked in with Gareth.

Devon smirked at Daryl as he pulled Paige into what seemed like a friendly hug, she kept her face blank and swallowed nervously as he looked at Daryl with a smirk.

"You don't mind if I share her with ya? He asked smirking at his younger brother who glared at him in disgust, Daryl growled low and pulled Paige away from him quickly.

"Don't be touching her," Daryl told him sternly as he sat down at the table. "Ya got a wife, ya wouldn't want to be seeing someone else."

Devon laughed as he took a plate of food.

He winked at Paige who glared at him in disgust as she ate her own food but realised she wasn't at all that hungry as she gave the food to Carl and walked out of the house, feeling sick as she stormed off to where the walkers were building up heavily up against the fence.

She pulled out her scythe as she cut one of them in half, being careful not to get blood on her as she went into a full blown, walker killing frenzy caused by Devon and Father Ambrose.

She walked away then and went to her private haven where no one knew about as she found her private garden and sat down on the wooden bench and felt tears swim down her face heavily as she silently cried.

She missed her family, she missed being teased by Eli and Gareth, Lilah and her going shopping, her mom teaching her how to cook proper southern food and her dad teaching her how to hunt, her little nephews, Fiona and Marie.

At least Gareth was still like here, but he wasn't like he used to be, she missed her brother. He didn't act like his old self and she wanted her big brother back so badly.

She wished she could be happy again.

She wrapped the old knitted thick, purple, cotton and embroidered blanket with embroidered flowers that her mom had sewn for her as a child and she wrapped it around herself tightly as she watched the clouds gather quietly and the sky turned dark grey. It looked like there was going to be a bad thunder storm as she watched the clouds and wiped her damp eyes as more tears fell down her face and she sniffled.

Gareth was still there but he was a shell of his former self, Paige wanted her big brother back so sadly. She didn't sleep with her own brother like Abraham said she did.

She broke down then, she just wanted someone to hold her and tell her it would be ok, that she wasn't alone.

But she was alone.

* * *

><p>The hours had passed by quickly and soon the group was getting the plan ready so they would be able to leave soon.<p>

Beth made sure Judith was wrapped up warm.

Judith cooed softly in her arms as she was placed in a baby sling by Paige so she was comfortable as they all prepared to leave Terminus once and for all as they saw Gareth quietly knock on the door and they all quietly left the bedroom. Rick pulled out a torch while Daryl covered him and Paige helped Beth with Judith and Dooley as they silently exited the house and started to open the train carts to help the others escape as they heard someone come out of the house.

"Do you think Daryl will let me have a turn with that wife of his?" Daryl heard Devon asking one of the other men who followed Father Ambrose and the man laughed cruelly.

"He ain't got no choice, unless he wants to see her gang raped by all of us. We could teach her a lesson like last time." The man said as they walked away from the carts.

"We're clear, come on, keep going," Gareth urged as they squeezed them through the hole in the fence and out the other side to freedom.

Dooley jumped through easily.

They all started to hurry through the fence and soon into the main entrance of Terminus as they hurried out when they heard bullets being fired at them and lights being shone on them as they covered their eyes from the light, Paige ran as fast as she could when someone grabbed her by the waist roughly.

She pulled out her knife and stabbed him in the side before running like the others and saw the fence up ahead as more bullets were fired at them.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Rick and Glenn were helping them over the fence when Daryl felt a searing pain run through him.

He looked down to see that he had been hit with a bullet and grunted in pain as he grabbed his side.

Carol was watching him with a sadistic smile as she held on to her gun.

"Daryl!" Rick yelled in alarm.

Daryl felt someone run to him and saw it was Paige, she helped him up as they continued on running when Abraham shoved Rick away and helped Rosita, Glenn, Bob, Tyresse, Sasha and Glenn over along with Michonne before they ran off but Michonne didn't and made to run to them but Abraham hit her on the head, knocking her out as they abandoned the others to Terminus. Paige watched them drive away and saw Judith sniffle as they saw Carl being dragged from the fence by Ian and held a gun to his head as he looked at them coldly.

"DROP YOU'RE FUCKING WEAPONS, OTHERWISE I BLOW THIS KID'S HEAD OFF!" Ian snarled at them sadistically.

Everyone quickly laid down their guns as Ian sneered at them all and they tried not to show they were afraid of him.

"What on earth is going on?" Father Ambrose asked as he stormed out.

"Carol was right, they were trying to escape but we stopped them and four of them got away." Ian reported as he looked at Gareth who was looking at him calmly, he didn't feel scared of him as he stood beside Paige protectively as they were marched into separate carts, Beth, Paige, Maggie and Tara were place in one with Judith and Dooley while the men were taken into a warehouse and one of the men ripped off their shirts.

"Get Devon here too, got a little surprise for him!" Carol calked out and Ian went to get Devin as they saw a young woman being dragged into the warehouse.

Daryl felt his stomach drop as he looked at the blonde haired young woman with blue eyes, they were familiar.

"Reggie?"

"Daryl?" she asked shakily as she looked up at her big brother.

Daryl nodded and she tried to run to him, but Carol was holding her back.

"Let go of my sister!" Daryl snarled at her.

"No, you tried to leave so I'll be having some fun with him." Carol screamed as Father Ambrose spoke then as he clapped his hands in amusement and looked at where Daryl was kneeling on his knees with blood staining his grey shirt. He enjoyed seeing the fear on their faces as they defied the Holy Lord and his orders.

"You do have a choice though, Daryl." Father Ambrose offered him as he looked at the younger man who glared back at him with hate shining in his blazing blue eyes.

"Which is what exactly?" Daryl growled in disgust as he glared at the priest, he wanted to fire his crossbow and shoot him in the head and watch him suffer like hell.

"I could let your group leave aside from you and Paige."

"Why the hell do we need to be the ones to stay?" Daryl asked him angrily as he seen a scared looking Beth and Judith out of the corner of his eye.

"Because you're a strong, healthy man and Paige is young and fertile, I'm sure the two of you would have healthy children to repopulate God's earth." Father Ambrose sad with a smile.

"And if I don't?" Daryl asked dreading the answer and Father Ambrose gave him a chilling smile that made the hairs on his neck stand up as he looked at him.

"Paige will be burnt at the stake for being a witch and betraying the group, as for Gareth...Devon will deal with him accordingly." Father Ambrose said smiling.

"What about me?" Daryl asked him calmly.

"You can go with the rest of them. And your sister. In fact, you could all go live a happy life up in the mountains with your family."

Daryl swallowed as he thought of seeing his mom and his siblings.

"The only thing that will be on you, will be the death of Paige but I'm sure that won't bother you too much. You never cared about Paige and I'm sure you'll be relieved to see the back of her." Father Ambrose said as two men took Gareth and Paige away and left them alone in silence as they tried to figure out what do with the choice Father Ambrose had given them.

"We can't leave Paige here, she tried to save us Daryl!" Beth pleaded to Daryl as they were taken back to the train carts and shoved inside with Dooley who whined softly.

Reggie hugged him as she looked at Daryl with sad eyes, she hoped Daryl wouldn't let Paige die by being burnt at the stake. He wasn't selfish like Devon or Will.

Dooley licked his hand gently and sat down beside him.

"They ain't family though," Daryl said quietly. "She and Gareth... they can find a way out. I just want my family to be safe."

"So you're letting Paige die?" Beth asked her voice cold as she looked at Daryl angrily and before anyone knew what was happening, Beth slapped him hard across the face as everyone watched in shock.

"You bastard, after everything she did or us, for you!" Beth cried horrified as she slapped him again and Daryl felt his right cheek ache as Beth moved away from him, hugging Judith and Dooley tightly as she cried.

Daryl felt hurt at Beth's words. Paige wasn't anything to him or was she?

No, she had and her family had gotten them into this mess in the first place.

Daryl growled then as he stood up. "Ya don't think about what I want? It's alright for ya lot, ya can go, but me? I ain't gonna get to see my family or my friends again, I'm gonna be stuck here with damn strangers," he snapped before storming out.

He walked for a while to get his temper under control as he saw Devon coming over looking smug, he was dragging someone by the neck with a metal collar and Daryl realised with horror, that it was Paige who was on the collar being dragged by her knees as she looked away from Daryl looking frightened and terrified.

"Baby brother meet my new pet, Paige you can say goodbye to the group before they leave." He informed her and she timidly began to walk to the carts and Daryl saw the chain was long as she walked on shaky legs to the train.

The others looked up horrified as Devon dragged Paige inside.

Dooley whined as he cuddled her leg.

"Look after him, won't you?" Paige asked Beth quietly.

"Of course I will, you don't have to ask me that." Beth said hugging her tightly as they simply embraced and Beth felt her eyes sting with tears as she held her best friend tightly and Paige hugged her back tightly as Maggie hugged her next, her green eyes pain filled as she hugged the woman who had saved her little sister three months ago.

Paige felt Carl hug her fiercely and hugged the little boy back, he looked like he was going to cry at any minute and Paige ruffled his affectionately as she looked at Judith who outstretched her tiny arms to her.

She hugged the little girl tightly, her eyes stinging with tears as she said goodbye to the group and Reggie hugged her last, and this was the woman who would've been her sister in law.

Paige gave them all a sad smile as Devon yanked on the chain to get her out of the cart.

He sneered at Reggie as they left, he was bitter that his sister hadn't mirrored his feelings.

He loved her but she had screamed at him that it was wrong, that what they were doing was wrong and was dangerous. Bullshit, he loved her, he would have loved her, looked after her and had babies with her but she had abandoned him, just like Connor, Merle, Murphy, Mac and fucking Daryl. He spat at the floor as they went back into the house that Devon shared with Carol.

Paige began to sob quietly, no one was going to help her and Gareth was probably going to be tortured to death for trying to be who he was, a good man.

* * *

><p>The others had packed up their things and were being led to the gate by Father Ambrose.<p>

Beth put Dooley on a lead as she grabbed his stuff.

They were all silent as they walked to the gate and looked to see Gareth coming out of the house, covered in blood from head to toe and he was walking towards them, a swagger in his hips as he smirked at Daryl sadistically.

"Damn Paige was a good fuck, you missed out baby brother on fucking her but don't worry. I'm sure Michonne will please you, that's probably why you didn't marry Paige and left her to me." He said smirking at him.

Daryl felt anger run through him as he glared at Devon and looked at him with hate as he turned to look at Father Ambrose and slightly more respectful to him.

"Hopefully, she'll be pregnant this time. Father Ambrose." He added and Father Ambrose looked pleased at this development as they walked to the gate.

Father Ambrose grudgingly unlocked the gates and opened them up so the others could get their stuff through.

"Well... I guess I need to hold up my end of the deal. You're all free to go, but if I see you around these parts again, I won't hesitate to have my men kill you."

Beth couldn't help it as she felt tears swim down her face as she thought of Paige who was being raped while they got out alive and felt more tears swim down her face as she looked around and quickly spoke up, as an idea hit her.

"Who's going to help Paige deliver her baby?" She asked innocently as the two men looked at her in surprise that she was asking them such a thing now that she was close to escaping Terminus and asking such a thing.

"We'll figure it out. We can train Carol up," one of the men told her flatly as he shoved her along. "Now hurry up and get out of here."

Beth felt her shoulders slump as they all quietly walked through the gates, she could hardly look at Daryl for the minute as they made their way outside Terminus and slowly walked down the highway, Dooley walked alongside her quietly as they reached an abandoned house and made their way inside the house.

"We can't just leave Paige behind, she tried to help us?!" Beth asked Maggie pleadingly as they went into the living room and saw there was hot water working easily as they sat down on the threadbare sofas.

"We can't go back there, Bethie," Maggie said quietly as she rubbed her sister's hand. "I know she was your friend, and I owe her a lot for saving your life, but it's every man for themselves now. We'll be killed if we go back there. We can't risk killing everyone just to save one person, the world is different now."

Beth struggled not to cry as she wiped her eyes and went to sit on the sofa with Dooley curling beside her, his eyes filling up with tears as she hugged him tightly, her shoulders shook slightly with silent sobs as she hugged the dog that Paige had entrusted into her care as Maggie watched sadly and quietly left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There but for the grace of God go I<br>And when you kiss me, I am happy enough to die**_

_**I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me  
>And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you<br>I'm not calling you a thief, just don't  
>And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you<br>I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop**_

_**There's a ghost in my mouth and it talks in my sleep  
>Wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks<br>Then it walks, then it walks, then it walks with my legs  
>To fall, to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall<br>To fall, to fall, to fall, to fall  
>To fall, to fall at your feet<strong>_

_**There but for the grace of God go I  
>And when you kiss me, I am happy enough<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9 Madness Of The Mind

Summary: When Daryl and Beth get separated, a mysterious girl helps Beth escape Terminus, and leads her back to her family, but can she find a family of her own? Daryl/OC, Beth/Mac, Maggie/Connor, Murphy/OC, Rick/Reggie eventually. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for violence, unwilling sibling incest, Walker gore, Dixon language, sexual assault and sexual scenes. Major Carol and Abraham bashing.

**Warning this chapter has graphic scenes of torture and attempted rape.**

**Monday's episode was creepy and I hope Daryl finds Beth soon. As for what happened to Bob, I almost threw up.**

**Special Thanks To the people who have reviewed.**

_**HermioneandMarcus.**_

_**Kima Wolfwood.**_

_**missy7293.**_

_**sam1856.**_

_**Jeanf. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Madness Of The Mind<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Road To Nowhere<span>

Chapter 9

_**Song – Miracle – By Hurts**_

_**Talk to me girl, tell me your lies  
>Let your secrets hypnotize<br>'Cause the light will never shine  
>On this heart of mine<br>And all the love we sacrificed**_

_**Look at all of the damage you have done in time  
>You can see what a savage I've become, in my eyes<br>If you look in my heart you will find**_

_**No love, no light, no end in sight  
>And I'm looking for a miracle<br>And I'm looking for a miracle  
>But I hope and pray and I will fight<br>Cause I'm looking for a miracle  
>Cause I'm looking for a miracle<strong>_

* * *

><p>The group were busy planning how they could get up into the mountain to get to the cabin that belonged to the Dixon's.<p>

Reggie had drawn out the route on a map.

Beth ignored their plan and thought of Paige, was she ok, was she alive and a part of Beth wondered if she was ok with Carol watching her every move and wiped her tears off her face.

She sensed someone sitting down next to her and knew it was Daryl but didn't say anything, she had nothing to say to him at the minute, she was so angry at him for allowing Paige to die. All she had tried to do was help them and now she was paying the price.

"Ya pissed at me?" Daryl asked quietly as he mended some arrows as Judith slept peacefully in a laundry basket that they had found for her along with some clean blankets.

"What do you think?" Beth asked quietly as started to sew up some of their clothes, getting the holes out of them.

Daryl sighed, he knew it was going to be a while before Beth looked at him the same way.

"We didn't know her that well Beth, she got us into this mess." He tried to explain to her and Beth saw red then, she slapped him hard across the face and stormed off outside with the sewing, she couldn't handle being in there anymore as she sat on the porch bench and began to mend the clothes with Dooley sitting beside her as they watched it rain quietly and Dooley whined softly as they heard wolves howling in the woods.

Beth stroked Dooley gently as they sat in a compatible silence and she wondered if God was listening to her prayers, if he had listened to Mary's prayers that her family were in heaven and no longer suffering.

She had almost given up on believing in that though. Why would they have had to go through so much shit?

She didn't know what to do, she wanted to help Paige escape Terminus but she couldn't do it on her own as she finished mending the clothes and went inside with Dooley as she saw the others talking quietly.

"Here's your clothes." Beth said throwing the shirts and jeans at Daryl and went upstairs to have a shower and Dooley snarled at Daryl before going upstairs to Beth.

Daryl sighed as he picked up the clothes and put them into his bag.

He was pissed that they hated him for what he had done.

He just wanted to see his family, why should he had to be the one to stay behind?

Didn't he deserve to be happy too?

"No one's pissed at you, we just feel angry that we can't help Paige." Rick told him as he looked at Reggie who was cooking dinner in the kitchen and Daryl nodded before sighing as he looked at Rick.

"Am I like him, Devon?" Daryl asked quietly, wondering if he was as bad as Devon for letting Devon hurt Paige and most likely raping her as he reunited with his family.

Rick sighed before giving Daryl a sad smile, he touched his shoulder in a brotherly way before speaking and looked at where Carl and Judith were playing together.

"Sometimes we can't always be the good guy, you're not like him, Daryl." Rick assured him.

* * *

><p>Paige was locked in her room in the house she shared with Devon and Carol.<p>

She wished she could be anywhere apart from here, living with them was like hell.

She was chained and everyone made sure she couldn't escape this time as she had her weapons taken from her and her legs ached from being kicked at her as Devon came in looking pissed off.

He grabbed her and dragged her downstairs to the basement where Paige saw it was pitch black and swallowed slightly as Devon tied her up to a wooden beam and her hands were bound as she saw him take out a long, thin, sharp knife and swallowed again, trying not to be scared.

Her breath was shaky as she sobbed in fright and saw Devon turn on a camera as he called out to Carol to see if she was there and she affirmed she was there in the room.

"You'll forget about Daryl, love." Devon said as he unbuckled his jeans and she kicked at him only to see he had a needle and what looked like heroin.

Paige didn't care about them anymore, the only thing she wanted was for them to find Gareth and for them to get out of there.

She felt a sting in her arm as Devon injected her with something.

She tried to fight him but she started feeling sick as she felt herself drift unconscious and felt someone untie her hands as she was dragged onto a bed and felt someone lay on top of her, she couldn't move her own arms as she saw someone wearing a terrifying mask.

She screamed then terrified as she noticed he was wearing a black latex like suit and only showing his terrifying blue eyes as she tried to get up but couldn't as he pulled off her jeans and panties, before burning her upper thighs with a lit cigarette.

Paige screamed in pain as she tried to fight him but nothing was working, she was a prisoner in her own body as she was forced to watch as Devon violently tortured her and felt her eyes swim with tears.

She closed her eyes, hoping she would pass out soon so she didn't have to endure this any longer.

* * *

><p>Daryl was sitting quietly in his room when he heard movement and grabbed his crossbow as he went downstairs to see Beth and Carl packing their things and had two guns on them as they packed with Dooley beside them.<p>

"What are ya two doin'?" Daryl asked as he stepped into the room, they couldn't light a fire in case people saw the smoke and went to investigate the source of the fire.

"We don't want to stay here any longer, this group has turned cold," Beth said quietly.

Daryl sighed. "This is still because of Paige, isn't it?"

"Partly, she risked a lot for us and so did Gareth, you know what Devon's capable of doing to Paige but instead you turned a blind eye to it and let him get away with hurting people. Does it make you sleep easy, does Reggie sleep easy knowing that her brother's raping Paige and fantasising that it's her? DO YOU?!" Beth screamed at the end making everyone jump in shock at her outburst.

"Beth, it ain't like that." Daryl tried to explain to the woman who he considered a dear friend but Beth wasn't having any of it, she turned her back on him and looked at Carl.

"Got everything?"

Carl nodded and they picked up their bags, ready to get on the road.

Dooley followed after them.

Daryl watched them both go for a minute as he took in Beth's words and realised with a start that she was right about him and his attitude towards Paige, she hadn't done anything wrong aside from trying to help them.

He followed them both silently and caught up to them as they were about to get into a black truck and quickly stopped them from going into the truck and they glared at him unhappily as he stopped them from getting into the car.

"Stop, I'll go and ya two stay here." Daryl said looking at the two stubborn young teenagers and Bet snorted slightly as she looked at him with untrusting eyes as she looked at him.

"How do we know that you're not lying?" Beth challenged as she glared at him harshly.

"Because ya ain't gonna fucking stop looking at me like I'm the damn Devil unless I go," Daryl snapped at them as he got in the truck and threw his crossbow in the back.

Beth and Carl watched as he pulled away from the house.

Beth hoped Daryl didn't lash out at Paige when he did save her, it wasn't Paige's fault for what had happened to them at Terminus.

* * *

><p>Daryl had driven to Terminus, ignoring the pain in his side from the bullet wound he had taken earlier as he reached Terminus and got of the truck, with his crossbow on his shoulders and a sniper rifle slung across his right shoulder.<p>

He then caught sight of a propane tank, he crouched down low and fired at the tank, seeing steam blow out of the tank before firing again and it exploded.

He ducked down behind the fence, covered from the explosion as he seen people from Terminus run out in panic.

Daryl started to take them out with his sniper rifle.

They fell down quickly as he heard them screaming and saw a large herd of walkers breaking into a part of the fence as he hurried to the house and kicked down the door as he looked for Paige and saw that her bedroom was empty.

He cursed and hurried out to look for Paige in the warehouse and saw Devon hurrying out of his house by a trapdoor as he hurried over and quickly ran down the stone steps as he saw someone hanging off a meat hook, looking seriously hurt and blood stained the floor.

He realized then that it was Paige and rushed over to get her down, he hoped to god she wasn't dead, or none of this shit would be worth it.

He threw her over his shoulder as he ran back up the stairs and looked for a way out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gareth hurrying to a car and quickly got in before driving away as Terminus became overrun with walkers as he hurried to the car as he felt someone smash into him as he dropped Paige and she collapsed on the floor, limply.

Daryl dragged himself up to see Devon glaring at him, his dark blue eyes enraged and crazed looking as he lunged at him.

"You aren't stealing Paige from me, you took Reggie away so she can't have my babies, so Paige us having them!" He snarled at his younger brother as he punched him.

Daryl dodged the blow as he looked at his brother in disgust only to hear a loud bang and looked down to see he had been shot, again.

He doubled over in pain, unable to move as he tried to grab his crossbow.

Now they were both gonna end up dead, this had been a bad idea.

He looked over at Paige who looked very pale and was losing a lot of blood that was pooling around the floor as he tried to get up and heard a car coming, he looked up to see a badly beaten Gareth walking towards him and helping him put Paige in the truck and helped him put a bandage on his wounds before giving him Paige's scythe and knife.

"You two better get out of here, I'll look to see if Devon and Carol are around." Gareth told him quietly as smoke billowed from the explosion.

"Ya ain't comin' back with us?" Daryl asked surprised and Gareth looked at him with haunted brown eyes.

"I need to figure things out, you'll look after Paige with Beth, and I can trust you with her." He said before walking away.

Daryl sighed as he got in the truck and started to drive away from what had been Terminus.

He just wanted to get back to his people.

They could wait until Paige was healed up and then drop her off somewhere.

He glanced over at her to see that she was still asleep, she was covered in bruises and knife marks were slashed on her pale chest and there cigarette burns on her arms and legs, like someone had burned her with a cigarette that was hot. He winced at the thought as he continued to drive back to the house when he felt his side hurt and placed his hand on it as a grey truck slammed into them, sending them flying off the highway and into the forest as Daryl grasped the steering wheel and crashed into unconscious as he distantly heard someone calling his name.

* * *

><p>Paige cracked her eyes open and groaned in pain as she looked around her, there were shards of glass all over her lap and she realised then they were from a smashed window.<p>

She noticed Daryl next to her, it looked like the truck had crashed.

What was he doing in a truck with her, the last thing she remembered was that she was in the basement of Devon and Carol's house and being tortured by them before Devon beat and cut her chest and back, he kissed her and called her Reggie.

She shakily opened the door and got out on shaky feet, she was relieved to see that she was still wearing her black cowboy boots as she hurried to where Daryl was an checked his pulse, it was weak, very weak but still there.

She had to help him even though he hadn't helped her but Paige wasn't a cold, detached person like her former group and helped get him out as she half carried him and found an abandoned wooden cabin that looked safe and away from unwanted prying eyes of strangers.

She struggled to get Daryl inside and placed him down on the sofa.

She then went into the kitchen and thankfully found there was some water, although it wasn't hot.

She made sure it was clean enough before gently bathing his wounds, she noticed he had what looked like a gunshot wound on his side.

She went to see if there was any medicine and only found honey, she had seen a herb patch outside the front of the house, she quickly hurried outside, wincing as her legs protested and gathered some Aloe Vera, Chamomile and some other herbs that would help Daryl's wounds heal as she boiled some water so it was hot and mixed the remedy quickly but steadily.

Paige pressed a cool flannel to his wounds and realised she had to take off his shirt, she carefully took it off and then took off his black wife beater as she tended to her reluctant saviour.

He had scars covering his body, but she barely even noticed them as she cleaned up.

Daryl groaned in pain in his sleep.

Paige gently smoothed his fringe away from his face as she thought about Gareth, she wondered if he was ok and if he had escaped Terminus, she hoped he had along with their mother.

She then made sure Daryl was comfortable before tending to her own injuries, she had to use a needle with some sutures to sew up her knife wounds on her legs and arms that were from Devon's knives.

She then washed Daryl's sweaty as she saw an armchair and silently got on it as she watched Daryl sleep quietly, his face furrowed as he muttered out someone's name, Merle.

* * *

><p><em>Daryl found himself standing back at the grain store where they'd had the showdown with the Governor.<em>

_He saw a familiar figure hunched over a body in the distance._

_He felt his hands shake slightly as he walked over to see it was Merle hunched over the body, blood smeared over his mouth and his grey eyes now dull and red tinted, his white vest was stained in blood as he glared at him with pure rage._

_"Ya did this to me, ya picked that group over yer own family, yer wife!" Merle snarled as he glared at him with betrayal in his eyes as Daryl shook his head quickly._

_"No, Merle, I swear I didn't pick the others over ya and the rest of our family!" Daryl pleaded as he saw Merle glare at him._

_"Ya need to see what yer actions have done to everyone, to the woman who saved yer sorry ass and the lili blondie." Merle growled and dragged him by the arm roughly as they reached a house._

_Daryl frowned as Merle pushed him towards the window and he looked inside._

_He couldn't understand why Merle was so mad at him._

_He then saw Devin stalk down the stairs, hanging up from wooden beams with her hands bound and her face bloodied and bruise, was Paige, she looked in serious pain and was naked from the waist below and only in a pair of grey panties. Her body was marred in scars and he saw that she had a slight bump on her stomach, she was pregnant._

_"What the hell?" He asked confused as he looked at Merle who stared back at him coldly._

_"The one thing ya always dreaded being lili brother, ya became the old and Devon. Ya never saved Paige, and I'm gonna show ya how she suffered because of ya and yer fuckin' group, you've become cold and cruel along with the rest aside from Beth." Merle informed him as he showed him._

_Daryl stared at the woman in front of him before shaking his head at Merle. "She weren't mine to save! Ya said it yourself, yer the one who told me never to trust anyone but our family, that's exactly what I did Merle. I don't know these damn people, they could have been up to anything."_

_Merle walked over to him then and squeezed him gently but roughly by the shoulders as he glared at his baby brother with harsh cold eyes as he looked at him and spoke in a hard voice as he looked at Daryl who looked back at him in anger and confusion when Merle finally spoke._

_"Ya let her get raped, does that make it okay, knowin' that ya let the woman who saved ya and yer group gettin' raped by him? Does it make ya sleep easy at night knowin' that he got her knocked up and made her carry the baby, called her Reggie? DOES IT?" Merle was yelling at the end as he glared at Daryl._

_"NO!" Daryl yelled back. "I ain't a monster Merle. I didn't fucking do anything. This is on Devon. She didn't save us, she showed us where our damn group was, and it was her friends who got us into this mess in the first place. Besides, I was protecting our baby sister by getting us out of there, family comes first."_

_Merle simply glared at him in disgust as he looked at his younger brother and before Daryl knew what was happening, Merle disappeared and he was alone as he looked through the window and saw Paige was gone._

_He shakily ran his hands over his face as he took in what Merle had said when he heard the sounds of a baby crying and looked around to see it was coming from the woods and cautiously followed the noise._

_What he found, made him realise what Merle had said about him being cold and becoming like Devon and Will as he saw a body lying on the grass, covered in blood with a crying baby boy in her arms._

_He realised then that it was Paige and her child._

_Daryl cursed quietly as he seen a walker come up behind them._

_Paige was lifeless._

_The baby cried harder then as the walker came closer towards them and Daryl fired a bolt at the walker just as it sank its teeth into the baby's shoulder, causing him to scream in agony._

_Daryl stared not believing what he was seeing, he then noticed that his hands were wet and looked at them to realise with horror that blood stained his calloused hands as he stared at Paige and her now dead baby, he felt sick and ill._

_"Monster, you're a monster, Daryl Dixon." Will Dixon taunted him cruelly and Daryl shook his head in denial as he heard footsteps and looked to see it was Devon._

_"You're just like your twin brother," Devon said with an evil smirk as he placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."_

* * *

><p>Daryl woke up sweating like hell, he needed to make things right with Paige, prove to her that he wasn't like Devon and other...He had fucked up, let Abraham's words cloud his judgement and Paige had paid the price for his crimes.<p>

"Shh, it's alright. You're safe." A familiar voice said gently and he looked up to see it was Paige, her face was badly bruised and there were marks on her throat and arms.

Daryl sat up and stared at her, she wasn't dead.

"Where are we?" he asked as he rubbed his neck.

Paige shrugged. "I don't know, the truck crashed and this was the safest looking place I could find."

"We're near Blue Ridge though, I saw a sign for it." Paige told him as he nodded in understanding and he saw her bite her lip slightly before looking at Daryl quietly as he looked at her curiously.

"How are you feeling?" She asked checking his temperature and checked his wounds, normally Daryl would have been embarrassed at the thought of Paige seeing him shirtless and seeing his scars but she didn't seem disgusted.

"Like I've been hit by a train and run over by a car." Daryl told her quietly and Paige nodded as she gave him a bowl with tomato soup and basil with a spoon as he ate it greedily.

"You won't be able to move for a good few weeks, you broke your arm and your whip marks are infected, besides it's almost winter and it's pretty dangerous here when it snows." She said and Daryl knew she was right.

"We should find a car, I need to get back to the others," he said, thinking of his family, they would think he was dead soon if he didn't get back to them. "I ain't gonna have them leavin' without me, shouldn't left them in the first place."

Paige lowered her head then in understanding and nodded as she went to get some supplies, Daryl watched her go feeling bad as he stood up and pulled on a clean black t-shirt and a blue shirt.

He winced as he tried to button it up over his wound and felt the blood through the bandages.

He sat back down again, feeling weak from the blood loss.

He wasn't gonna be able to go anywhere with the state of his injuries, he saw Paige come over and quietly sit next to him as she started to mend some of the clothes as they sat in silence for a while.

"Are Beth, Carl, Judith and Dooley ok?" She asked worriedly as she looked at him quietly, genuine concern in her dark hazel eyes, they had gold flecks in the pupils and it made her look beautiful.

"They were when I left," Daryl said with a shrug. "I'm sure Rick's looking after them fine now, I wouldn't know."

He sighed at the thought that he wouldn't see his family again, that they would move on without him and he would be left alone.

"You can go, you know." Paige told him gently as she saw him look at her in surprise and guilt before getting up and looking at her worriedly before he swallowed and looked at her quietly.

"I'm sorry that I left ya with Devon." He said quietly and Paige looked at him sadly, her hazel eyes sad as she looked at him and before he knew what was happening, Paige had kissed him on the cheek.

"It's my punishment, and just so we're perfectly clear, I didn't have any friends at Terminus when you came there. I was alone, scared and lost, I wanted a group to call my own and to have friends, Beth was like the sister I had but was nicer and kinder, and Carl was like a little brother to me. You won't see me again but if you see your group, don't go to Father Gabriel's church, he's not an innocent priest and those scratches...They're from people he stopped from coming in for help, he turned them away as a herd came upon them and killed them. My two nephews died because of him." She told him anger in her voice as she sat down and wrote letters to Beth and Carl, she wanted to thank them for being kind to her.

She wrote the letters quietly as Daryl packed up his things, trying not to let his pain get the better of him, he made sure to grab enough supplies that would last him until he got back to his group.

Paige handed the letters over to him, along with a dog biscuit for Dooley. "Make sure they get these, please."

"I will, don't worry." He assured her as he looked at her and Paige looked comforted by this as they both shared out supplies and Paige grabbed a large black diary as they headed outside and found two cars, one of which that was a black 1967 black Chevrolet Impala for Paige and a large black truck for Daryl as they both looked at each other hesitantly as Paige looked at him quietly before swallowing.

"I guess I won't see you again?" She asked quietly although she knew she wouldn't see him or the others again.

The thought upset her greatly, she didn't know if her brother or mother were dead and it saddened her.

Daryl shrugged. "Who knows in this damn world," he said as he put the supplies in the back of the truck.

Paige gave him a small smile. "Goodbye, Daryl."

"Bye Paige." He said giving her a nod and she nodded back before watching him drive away and felt tears slide down her face as a cold wind whipped through the air and she got into the car before driving away on the abandoned highway, wondering where to go.

_'Into the land of madness.'_ She thought grimly as she drove on a separate road as someone watched her leave and faded into the trees as he watched the two drive away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's a place I wanna go<br>And a life I wanna know  
>But you crucified my heart of gold<br>Oh, oh**_

_**But oh, look at all of the damage you have done in time  
>If you offer salvation I will run into your arms<br>And deep in my heart you will find**_

_**No love, no light, no end in sight  
>And I'm looking for a miracle<br>And I'm looking for a miracle  
>But I hope and pray and I will fight<br>cause I'm looking for a miracle  
>cause I'm looking for a miracle<strong>_

_**Miracle  
>And I'm looking for a miracle<strong>_

_**There's no love, no light, no end in sight  
>And I'm looking for a miracle<br>And I'm looking for a miracle  
>But I hope and pray and I will fight<br>Cause I'm looking for a miracle  
>Cause I'm looking for a miracle<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10 Strangers

Summary: When Daryl and Beth get separated, a mysterious girl helps Beth escape Terminus, and leads her back to her family, but can she find a family of her own? Daryl/OC, Beth/Mac, Maggie/Connor, Murphy/OC, Rick/Reggie eventually. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for violence, unwilling sibling incest, Walker gore, Dixon language, sexual assault and sexual scenes. Major Carol and Abraham bashing.

**Happy Halloween, everyone!**

**Warning this chapter has graphic scenes of torture and attempted rape.**

**Special Thanks To the people who have reviewed.**

**HermioneandMarcus.**

**Kima Wolfwood.**

**missy7293.**

**sam1856.**

**Jeanf. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Strangers<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Road To Nowhere<span>

Chapter 10

_**Song – A World Alone – By Lorde**_

_**That slow burn wait while it gets dark,  
>Bruising the sun, I feel grown up with you in your car<br>I know it's dumb**_

_**We've both got a million bad habits to kick  
>Not sleeping is one<br>We're biting our nails, you're biting my lip  
>I'm biting my tongue<strong>_

_**When people are talking, people are talking  
>When People are talking, people are talking<strong>_

_**Raise a glass, 'cause I'm not done saying it  
>They all wanna get rough, get away with it<br>Let 'em talk 'cause we're dancing in this world alone  
>We're all alone<br>We're alone**_

_**All my fake friends and all of their noise  
>Complain about work<br>They're studying business, I study the floor  
>And you haven't stopped smoking all night<br>Maybe the Internet raised us  
>Or maybe people are jerks<strong>_

* * *

><p>Beth sat quietly on the porch of the house as everyone recovered their strength as they got ready to leave in two days when Beth saw a black truck and felt hope rush through her as she ran down the steps and saw Daryl come out of the driver's side.<p>

She didn't see Paige anywhere and stared at Daryl with betrayed eyes before storming over and slapped him hard across the face before grabbing Judith and glared at him.

Daryl glared at her as he stepped away.

"What the fuck was that for?" He snarled. "I saved the damn woman, that's what ya wanted."

"Where is she?" Beth asked worriedly.

Daryl looked down then, he was starting to feel ashamed of himself for not trying to convince Paige to come with him and pulled out the letters that Paige had given him and she and Carl took them silently.

"You did the right thing, we didn't need her around the group after what her brother did to us." Sasha assured him when Beth slapped her hard across the face and spat at her before she picked up Judith, Carl and Dooley followed her as Daryl gave Carl the treat for Dooley.

Dooley wagged his tail happily as Carl fed it to him.

Dooley missed his owner, but was starting to settle in with the group.

Beth wished Daryl had brought Paige with him, it wasn't her fault for what had happened at Terminus, it was Devon and Father Ambrose's fault for what had happened to them. She pulled out the letter and began to read it quietly.

_"Dear Beth."_

_"By the time you are reading this, I'll probably be alone on the road in the middle of nowhere. I just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to me even though you didn't have to, you could have hated me like Daryl and the rest of the group but you didn't. I wish you were my sister, I wish that I had a group like yours who cared about each other, but I'm alone and that's my punishment for my sins._

_"I know you'll do what's right and you'll look after your people, Judith and Carl need you and please take care of Dooley for me too, and he was the only friend that I had left here._

_Maybe we'll see each other again someday._

_Paige."_

Beth felt her eyes brim with tears as she read the letter and noticed a charm bracelet, it was a friendship bracelet with horses and an angel on the bracelet as she put it on and held the letter tightly before putting the letter in her bag along with her other precious belongings as she saw Daryl come over quietly.

"What did the letter say?" He asked curiously and Beth decided to be honest, she was disappointed in Daryl and his attitude towards Paige and not helping her.

"She doesn't want to be alone Daryl. We left her with no friends and no family, and she has nothing," Beth said quietly as she gave him the letter and he read it.

Daryl read the letter and suddenly wished that he hadn't left Paige alone on the road with no supplies and an old car, Merle was right, he had turned cold because of what Carol had done and now Paige was paying the price for his cruelty.

He wished he could take it back, Paige hadn't looked so good when he had driven off and God only knew what Devon and Father Ambrose, had done to her.

"There's nothing we can do now, it's too late," Beth said with a sigh as she got up and walked to her room.

Rick quietly walked over to Daryl. "We'll leave in the morning and head for your cabin."

"Reggie can take ya'll there, I got something to do and I gotta make amends." Daryl said coming to a decision as he stood up and looked around at everyone as they heard frantic knocking on the door and heard someone calling out for help frantically as the person banged on the door pleadingly.

"Please let me in, he'll kill me like he did to Paige, please let me in Daryl!" Carol screamed terrified and Glenn let her into the house as she ran in, covered in blood.

"What happened to you?" Beth asked suspiciously as she placed her hand on hr pistol and Dooley growled low in his throat.

"Devon," Carol said, out of breath as she moved over to sit down on one of the chairs. "I… didn't come in for my curfew and he just attacked me."

Beth frowned as she looked at Rick. "Search her for weapons."

Rick nodded and he searched her for any weapons as did Daryl, all that Carol had was her knife and a gun that was empty, cleared out of bullets as they handed them back to her and looked at her suspiciously as everyone stood in silence as Carol swallowed and looked at Daryl.

"After you left Paige, Devon chased after her and she put up a good fight...but he won, he raped her in front of me and told me that he was thinking that she was Reggie and that her blood is on Daryl and his group's hands. He said that she was having his baby." She said looking repulsed.

Beth let out a horrified sound then as she hurried out of the room, with Maggie following after her.

Daryl was silent.

Rick watched Carol carefully. "You can't stay. Not after what you did at Terminus."

"I had no choice, I had to act like I was playing along with them, and I can't go back out there on my own. Please don't send me back out there like you did before, Rick please!" Carol pleaded hoping that they would fall for her lies and they all looked at each other quietly before Michonne looked at her.

"Did you try to help Paige, did you try to save her life at all Carol?" Michonne asked calmly.

"Of course I did, Devon is a monster," she said calmly as she looked at them all, trying to get them to believe her.

Daryl wanted to believe her, he really did but something wasn't adding up as Caro, looked at Reggie and gave her piece of paper that she had in her jacket.

"I found this, it was on Paige's body and this necklace that she had on her neck." Carol said giving it to them as Beth silently came down and looked at it.

It was Paige's cross necklace, it had a little angel attached to it along with words in Latin that were in italics.

"God will protect you from the evils of the world." Daryl read feeling a lump in his throat.

Beth wiped her eyes as she looked at it closely, it was a white silver cross with an angel attached to it, and she knew it was her friend's necklace.

"I've seen Paige wearing this, it's definitely hers."

Everyone went quiet as they looked at the necklace in Beth's hands and she suddenly felt a burst of pure rage and disgust towards her group as she glared at all of them with pure hate in her eyes as she glared at all of them, making them flinch away from her gaze, including Maggie as she stood up tall and proud.

"We did this to her, we left her there to rot and she got fucking raped for saving our lives! I wonder how ya'll can live with yourselves, let alone sleep easy knowing that Paige got raped and YOU!" Beth rounded on Reggie who was watching quietly.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, it's your fault that Paige got raped and its Daryl's fault too, you should have given her a chance but I guess you two didn't give a fucking damn, I hope all of you except Carl, Judith and Daryl rot in hell. You make sick!" Beth shouted hate in her usually soft, gentle voice as she ran at Sasha and slapped her hard.

Sasha stumbled and hit her arm on the door as Beth stormed off and Carl hurried after her, looking in tears as he carried Judith and Dooley followed them, leaving the group to face their consequences as Beth looked at Maggie coldly.

"Daddy would be ashamed of all of you, especially you, Maggie and Glenn. I will never forgive any of you for what you've done!" She said and walked away from them.

Maggie sighed as they watched her go. "She needs to grow up and let go of this. We all liked Paige, but she wasn't part of our group and we did what we could to save our own people."

The others nodded as they quietly went about their own business.

"Yer wrong about that Maggie." Daryl said startling her as she turned around to look at him with stunned hazel eyes as Daryl looked at her intently with a cold expression on his face, Beth was right, their group had become cold towards outsiders and he was ashamed of himself. He then grabbed his bag and headed outside as the others called out to him as he walked towards Beth and Carl who had Dooley.

"I'm gonna look for Paige, make sure the others are safe before I go and loom for her." He explained to Beth who broke down and hugged him.

"Thank you." She sobbed, grateful that at least Daryl had seen her point and they heard footsteps, they looked to see it was Rick.

"I'm coming too, I owe her for keeping Carl and Judith safe from that priest." He said honestly.

Daryl nodded at the man who he considered another brother as they packed up their things and grabbed some guns.

"Be careful," Beth told them both as they got into the car.

"We will." Rick told her and she waved at them as they drove off and she and Carl saw Bob walking over, Beth kept her expression blank as she looked at the older man calmly as he stood a few feet away from them and the three of them stood in an uneasy silence before Bob broke it by speaking.

"Where did Daryl and Rick go?" Bob asked although he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"They went to help someone who deserves to be a part of this group, fuck what Maggie says about Paige. Tell me Bob, did Maggie write signs for me like she did with Glenn?" Beth asked her voice hard and holding no argument.

Bob swallowed, trying not to get himself stuck in an awkward situation. "She talked about you all the time, how she was going to go looking for you."

Beth laughed dryly and shook her head. "Of course."

"Tell me the truth Bob, did Maggie write signs for me like she did with Glenn. Yes or no?" Beth asked her voice hard as Bob sighed heavily and looked at her with sad eyes before taking a deep breath and swallowed slightly.

"She only worried about Glenn, she didn't think you were alive and that you were weak." Bob said sadly as Beth kept her face expressionless as she regarded the army medic and nodded before clenching her hands into fists.

"I get it, Maggie thought I was weak and didn't make it out of the prison alive, what a lovely sister." She said bitterly.

Bob sighed then, he hadn't been meaning to cause trouble between the two sisters.

Beth quietly went back into the house with Judith and Dooley.

* * *

><p>"You're a real bastard, you know that?" Paige asked Devon as she sat in the back with her hands tied with rough rope, she couldn't free her hands and Devon had taken away her weapons as they drove north, Paige wondered where they were going and sincerely hoped that it wasn't anything to do with Beth and Daryl, they were good people and Paige didn't resent Beth, she was slightly hurt at Daryl though as they pulled up outside a church and saw Father Gabriel come outside of the church.<p>

Paige felt hatred rush through her as she looked at the cowardly man who had allowed his fellow church people die outside his church just so he could hoard his supplies to himself.

"That group you were looking for, they're in a house in the woods nearby, and the girl you want is there too." Father Gabriel told Devon nervously.

Devon smiled chillingly as he handed Father Gabriel the supplies as part of their deal and drove off as Paige glared at the priest that she had once looked up too through the window.

"You're mine now, Paige," Father Gabriel said as he pulled Paige inside the church.

"Why do you want with me?" She asked tiredly.

"You're having Devon's child, the child will be the saviour of humanity and recreate the world into a new one." Father Gabriel explained to her patiently and Paige felt the blood drain away from her face as she took in the fact that she was carrying Devon's baby, a baby out of rape and suddenly felt like screaming in horror, she then realised she was actually screaming hysterically as Father Gabriel watched blankly.

"I can't be pregnant, I can't be!" Paige sobbed as she felt her eyes swim with tears as Father Gabriel dragged her to the back room where there was a bathroom, a bed and a white dress and two women.

"Get her ready." He ordered and left Paige alone with the two women as they tore her clothes off as she tried to fight them off but was knocked out.

* * *

><p>Daryl and Rick were driving around the countryside with no idea where they were actually heading.<p>

It seemed pointless.

"Wait stop, here." Daryl said noticing the tyre tracks, they were from Devon's black SUV as they got out and saw the car had been driving into the woods, Rick started the truck again and they began driving when Daryl saw someone riding a motorcycle as they drove to what looked like an abandoned church in the middle of nowhere and that was when he noticed something.

Paige's clothes were lying in a bloodied pile with a note pinned them and Daryl shared a look with Rick as they got out and slowly walked to where the clothes were.

He picked up the note then and recognised Devon's handwriting.

'You were too late to save Paige, and now, I'm going to find your group, and it will be too late to save them too."

"Shit, fuckin' hell!" Daryl cursed as he paced around and looked around when they heard a crashing sound and saw someone in a white dress running towards the highway, she looked terrified as she ran on the highway only to be dragged back by a black priest and Daryl quickly followed after them with Rick behind them as they saw the man drag the girl into the church and Daryl recognised the young woman.

"Paige, hang on, we're coming!" He yelled running after her as she cried out his name in tears.

They got to the door to find it had been locked and bolted shut and Daryl cursed as he and Rick started to kick at the door.

"We need to get her out!" Daryl said urgently.

Rick nodded and looked at the door intently as they heard the sound of tyres screeching and looked up to see Beth, Tara and Carl slamming the car into the wooden doors, kicking them open and Daryl and Rick charged into the church with their guns as they saw Paige lying lifelessly on a white bed, she was in a white dress and her feet were bare and bloodied.

Daryl ran over along with Beth as he checked her pulse, it was weak but steady as Father Gabriel jumped to his feet.

"Paige?" Beth asked worriedly as she tried to wake up the older woman.

There was no response.

Rick pointed his gun at Father Gabriel. "What have you done to her?!"

"Nothing, I offered her as a gift to the Holy Lord to give us salvation for our sins against the Lord and his angels, he has now forgiven us under the instruction that I sacrifice her to the Devil to get rid of this evil." Father Gabriel stated as he looked at Rick and Daryl with harsh brown eyes that were wild and dangerous as he spoke to them.

"You two are angels sent from God avenge those that people have wronged." He added and Daryl realised something as he checked Paige's pulse, she had a burning fever.

_'He thinks I'm an angel, because of the jacket.'_ Daryl realised as he gently shook Paige as Reggie hurried out of the truck.

"Let me help her."

Daryl nodded and moved away as Reggie quickly checked her over. "She's alive, barely. We need to get her back to the cabin, back somewhere we have supplies," she told them.

Rick nodded as he helped gently lift Paige up.

Daryl helped and Rick saw the emotions play over his best friend's face and gently placed Paige in Daryl's arms and he quickly carried her to the truck with Beth getting in with them while the others aside from Rick got into the other car and saw Father Gabriel sobbing hysterically and Daryl saw red, he had hurt Paige, used her like an animal and had allowed men like Devon who enjoyed hurting women for sport and dragged him into the boot and gagged him and got in beside Paige.

"Daryl, Beth, Rick?" Paige asked weakly, her voice was so faint but still had a southern accent.

"Paige, it's us, we're here," Beth said softly.

"You came back?" Paige asked shocked as she tried to sit up, but moaned in pain.

"Of course we did, you're family." Beth said holding her hand tightly and Paige felt tears swim down her face as she took in the fact that she did have family who cared about her, friends. She had fiends that liked her and had come after her to save her and they had saved her, she squeezed Beth's hand tightly as she collapsed against Daryl who held her tightly as they reached the house when Reggie looked up.

"We found your brother, he saved mine, Tara and Maggie's life." Reggie told her as she tended to her.

Paige could feel herself slipping away, she was just so happy as she leaned against Daryl and smiled.

Daryl watched her quietly as he kept her head up.

"She gonna live?" He asked Reggie.

"She's weak, but with time hopefully she'll get better," Reggie said softly.

She then noticed a slight swell on her stomach and gently pulled up her dress to see that Paige had a slight swollen stomach and gently pressed on it, and felt her blood run cold as only one explain again ran through her mind.

Devon had married Paige, held her prisoner and gotten her pregnant, she was carrying his baby. Devon hadn't been able to have Reggie so he had picked Paige instead and she was having his child.

Reggie was quiet as she looked at the others who were watching her curiously. "Paige is expecting a baby," she told them.

Beth paled. "What... how?"

"Devon," Rick said quietly, realization dawning on him.

No one said anything for a minute as they took this in, Daryl closed his eyes for a minute as he took in the fact that his older brother had raped Paige and gotten her pregnant, it was all his fault that he had started this. He had gotten Paige into this mess and now she was paying the price for what he had done.

"I'm so sorry, Paige." Daryl whispered meaning it as he grasped her hand tightly and she weakly squeezed his hand as they reached the house.

"I'll get her inside," Daryl said as he lifted up Paige into his arms.

The others watched as he carried her.

* * *

><p>Daryl gently carried her upstairs as everyone jumped up in surprise at seeing Daryl and he gently laid her on the bed, her skin looked ashen against the grey bed sheets as he sat down next to her and held her hand gently as he heard someone knock on the door and opened it to reveal Beth, Tara, and Carl as they sat down and saw someone else come into the room silently as he leaned on a pair of crutches.<p>

Gareth.

"Paige?" He asked worriedly as he walked over.

"She'd alive, she just needs the rest," Beth told him as Gareth sat down next to his sister.

"What happened to her?" He asked Beth and Daryl as Reggie came in with Rick and Bob as they tended to her, Beth had some clothes that Paige could wear as they tended to her injuries, Reggie noticed that Paige had rope burns, knife marks and what looked like bruised on her throat and her feet were bare and bloodied as she bathed them and Paige whimpered slightly.

"Gareth why don't we talk outside?" Rick asked gently and Gareth knew something bad had happened to his little sister.

Gareth followed him out of the room and looked at Rick anxiously.

Rick gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Paige is pregnant. We think that it might be Devon's baby."

Gareth blinked for a minute as he took in the fact that Paige was pregnant with Devon's baby, this wasn't happening. He knew that Paige really didn't like Devon and stayed away from him...so the only explanation was...

Devon had raped his baby sister, his sister who should have been safe, looked after and Gareth felt like he had been punched in the gut as he took in the news, Daryl and Rick watched worriedly.

"She was raped, wasn't she?" He asked looking at Rick and Daryl with haunted eyes.

Rick nodded quietly. "It wasn't your fault Gareth."

Gareth growled. "It was, I should have kept that bastard away from her."

"Ya didn't know that he could do this, Devon is a sick bastard who enjoys tormenting women and hurting them." Daryl told him quietly and Gareth bowed his head in sorrow before swallowing as he looked at the two men and asked the words he dreaded to speak but he needed to know.

"Is she gonna be ok, her and the baby?" He asked them quietly, he hoped to God that Paige was gonna make it.

"She's not doing great, Devon and Father Gabriel really messed her up." Rick told him as Daryl went downstairs and dragged Father Gabriel into the basement.

* * *

><p>Father Gabriel looked up at him worriedly then as Daryl tied him to a table that was down there.<p>

He was going to give him a chance to explain himself.

"What happened to that church, I saw the marks on the doors and the words, you'll burn for this!" Daryl added the man who swallowed slightly before looking at Daryl nervously, it was starting to annoy Daryl before the older man spoke tiredly.

"I let my people be killed, people who went to my church. See I only had so many supplies and when they came...I locked the door, the Parish family came and so did others." Father Gabriel said ashamed.

Daryl felt disgusted at the man's cowardice, he had let innocent people get eaten by walkers to save his own sorry ass.

"What makes you think you should have been the one who got to survive?" Daryl asked him.

"I was helping Devon, we need new children born into this world," Father Gabriel told him.

"So ya kidnapped women and made them marry men they didn't love, ya got them knocked up and what if they refused?" Daryl asked the man coldly wondering what other groups Terminus and Devon had links to and Father Gabriel swallowed before Daryl pulled out his knife and pressed it harshly against his middle finger.

"Ya better start talkin' or yer gonna end up losing the top of yer middle finger." He threatened menacingly and Father Gabriel broke then and swallowed.

"Alright, just don't kill me, please don't kill me?!" The priest begged pleadingly.

"I ain't a monster like you," Daryl told him calmly as he pressed the knife down.

"OK, OK! I'll talk!" Father Gabriel said quickly. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did ya take Paige and dress her like that, what's she ever done to deserve being raped by Devon and being forced to have his baby?" Daryl asked coldly and Father Gabriel swallowed before speaking.

"Father Ambrose believes that Devon is the Messiah and a child of his will unite other groups in taking down his family who are monsters, he says that his family are demons and need to be killed." He said quickly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When people are talking, people are talking (But not you)<br>When people are talking, people are talking**_

_**Raise a glass, 'cause I'm not done saying it  
>They all wanna get rough, get away with it<br>Let 'em talk 'cause we're dancing in this world alone  
>We're all alone<br>We're alone**_

_**All the double-edged people and schemes  
>They make a mess then go home and get clean<br>You're my best friend, and we're dancing in a world alone,  
>We're all alone<br>We're all alone**_

_**I know we're not everlasting  
>We're a train wreck waiting to happen<br>One day the blood won't flow so gladly  
>One day we're all get still<br>When people are talking, people are talking  
>Get still<strong>_

_**When people are talking, people are talking  
>When people are talking, people are talking<strong>_

_**Raise a glass, 'cause I'm not done saying it  
>They all wanna get rough, get away with it<br>Let 'em talk 'cause we're dancing in this world alone  
>We're all alone<br>We're alone**_

_**All the double-edged people and schemes  
>They make a mess then go home and get clean<br>You're my best friend, so we're dancing in a world alone  
>We're all alone<br>We're all alone**_

_**When people are talking, people are talking  
>When people are talking, people are talking<br>When people are talking, people are talking  
>When people are talking, people are talking<strong>_

_**Let 'em talk**_


	11. Chapter 11 Dead And Gone

Summary: When Daryl and Beth get separated, a mysterious girl helps Beth escape Terminus, and leads her back to her family, but can she find a family of her own? Daryl/OC, Beth/Mac, Maggie/Connor, Murphy/OC, Rick/Reggie eventually. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for violence, unwilling sibling incest, Walker gore, Dixon language, sexual assault and sexual scenes. Major Carol and Abraham bashing.

**Warning this chapter has graphic scenes of torture and attempted rape.**

**Special Thanks To the people who have reviewed.**

**HermioneandMarcus.**

**Kima Wolfwood.**

**missy7293.**

**sam1856.**

**Jeanf. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Dead And Gone<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Road To Nowhere<span>

Chapter 11

_**Song – Breakdown – By Guns 'N Roses**_

_**We all come in from the cold  
>We come down from the wire<br>An everybody warms themselves  
>To a different fire<br>When sometimes we get burned  
>You'd think sometime, we'd learn<br>That the one you love is the one  
>That should take you higher<strong>_

_**You ain't got no one  
>You better go back out and find 'em<strong>_

_**Just like children hidin' in a closet  
>Can't tell what's goin' on outside<br>Sometimes we're so far off the beaten track  
>We'll get taken for a ride<br>By a parlor trick or some words of wit  
>A hidden hand up a sleeve<br>To think the one you love, could hurt you now  
>Is a little hard to believe<strong>_

* * *

><p>Daryl shook his head, his brother was a psychopath who needed serious hep.<p>

"You've ruined that girl's life, ya know that?" Daryl asked him calmly.

"We saved her, we saved her from the Devil's embrace and now she has the child, which we have been waiting for two years." Father Gabriel insisted as Daryl looked at him in disgust and went out of the room, he felt disgusted.

Paige needed somewhere safe to have the baby and to heal from her traumatic ordeal, the cabins would be a good place and his momma and Reggie would help her settle along with Michonne, Tara and Beth, he would help too. This was all his fault, he should never have left Paige alone in the road.

He needed to have a chat with Carol.

He clenched his fists at the thought and went back up to where the others were.

"Everything go OK?" Rick asked him.

Daryl nodded. "The guy's not dangerous, he's an idiot."

"He basically left his whole church people die outside the church, that's why there were marks on the doors. People were scratching at the doors as they tried to get inside." Daryl explained and Rick looked disgusted as they saw Reggie come downstairs looking worried and Daryl noticed her hands were bloody as she washed them at the sink.

"We can't stay here, something's watching us." Tyresse told them all as he and Michonne came in from watch.

"He's right, there's movement in the forest out there," she explained as she poured herself a glass of water.

"The sooner we get out of here the better, Reggie, do you think you can show us to the cabin faster?" Rick asked quietly.

"Yeah, there's a shortcut to a wooden bridge that leads north." Reggie told him as she drank some water and they saw Carol come in, not looking concerned in the slightest as she noticed Reggie who was sitting at the table with a map.

"Maggie said you and Daryl wanted to see me?" Carol asked glancing at Daryl as if Rick didn't exist and Daryl nodded before gesturing for Carol to sit down and she sat down at the table with a cup of coffee.

"What do you want?" she asked Daryl sweetly.

"Hershel trained you on how to deliver a baby, right?" Daryl asked her.

"Yes, Hershel trained me how to deliver babies, why?" Carol asked suspiciously as she looked at him with icy blue eyes that pierced him, Carol dint look the same like she had once. She was acting cold and emotionless towards outsiders, even to the members of the group that she had known since the Quarry.

"Paige is having a baby." Daryl said finally and Carol stared at him in disbelief as she looked at him and laughed sarcastically at him, it sounded like she thought he was joking.

"Good joke, Daryl." She said chuckling at his supposed joke that Paige was pregnant.

"I ain't joking, ya know what Devon did to her," he said coldly as he sat down across from her.

Carol paled then.

"It wasn't my problem, she wasn't one of us and why should I risk my life to save her life?" Carol asked as she glared at Daryl with a challenge in her blue eyes as Daryl and Rick glared at her as Reggie joined them, her dark blue eyed flashing.

"You just sat back and watched as Devon tortured, humiliated and raped Paige for no reason?" Reggie asked her voice cold with rage.

Carol was quiet before a twisted smile came on to her face.

"I didn't see you lot complaining when you left her there so you could be set free."

"And we regret that, we should never have left her there after all she did to help us all." Daryl said genuinely regretful for what he had done to Paige as he looked at Carol, with hard piercing blue eyes as he looked at Carol who simply shrugged at his comment as she looked at all of them.

"Why should I help Paige, she's nothing to me?" Carol asked flatly as she looked at them.

"If you want to stay in this group, then that's why you need to do," Rick said simply. "It's your choice. You can stay and help Paige, or you can leave."

Carol sighed then, she didn't want to help, but she couldn't have them leave her behind.

"Fine!" She snapped at them bitterly and stormed off as Daryl watched the woman he had once considered a friend, go outside and signed before going upstairs to check on Paige, he could hear Gareth talking to her softly as he opened the bedroom door and saw Paige was asleep.

She looked really sick, her dark brown hair was pulled from her face and her arms were bandaged and an IV was inserted in her right arm.

Was she dead?

He walked over worriedly and looked at Gareth who seemed to be holding back tears.

"She's still alive. Barely," he said weakly.

Daryl wordlessly sat down and took Paige's free hand and held it tightly as she breathed softly, her faced was bruised and she looked to be in a deep slumber. He shouldn't have left her behind on the highway with Devon roaming around.

"She's a tough woman like her brother." Daryl said softly and Gareth smiled then as Beth came in with some tablets and Tara was beside her as they sat down with Carl, Judith and Dooley who jumped on the bed.

"We're gonna leave in the morning, Reggie says it's too dangerous to go outside and dad agrees." Carl told them all.

Daryl nodded then. "I think that's a good idea too," he said quietly as they all watched over Paige.

Paige's breathing was slow but steady as Maggie quietly came into the room to see how Paige was doing, she looked like a ghost. Her mahogany wavy hair was in a plait and she was wearing a warm t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

She had saved Beth's life and had been her protector, Maggie owed her an apology for when Paige woke up and she made a silent promise to look after her.

"Is she ok?"

Gareth shrugged. "We'll need to wait and see, won't we," he said flatly, annoyed that he has trusted this group to look after his sister after she had helped them and they had just left her.

Maggie nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry that we didn't help her." Beth said ashamed and Gareth turned to look at her in surprise, he shook his head and gave her a smile of understanding as he flexed his right hand which was bandaged by Tara.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." He said looking at his sister who was sleeping, she looked so thin and small against the bed sheets, it was unbelievable and it hurt.

"Please wake up for me Paigey," he said softly as he stroked her hair gently.

He looked at her small bump and swallowed.

He wondered if Paige was aware that she was pregnant with Devon's baby, Paige had been told as a teenager that she couldn't have kids due to a faulty ovary but that seemed to be bullshit.

_'Jesus Christ, they were in deep shit.'_ He thought grimly as he held her hand tightly and saw Daryl look at him with genuine remorse as Abraham stormed outside.

* * *

><p>Bob had gone for a walk and was now looking at the scratch on his right shoulder, his hands shaking violently.<p>

He knew that he didn't have long left.

At least he would be with his family soon enough.

He then felt someone hit him on the head and knock him out as he passed out.

* * *

><p>Bob woke up to see he was lying on a blanket with a fire in the middle as someone moved from the shadows, he then recognised him as Father Ambrose, two men and a woman, he then saw Devon come out with a twisted smile.<p>

"Hello Bob."

Bob shifted then and looked at him fearfully, he had heard nothing but bad things about Devon, and noticed that he was holding a knife in his hand.

"What do you want?" Bob asked alarmed.

"Oh nothing much, just that we wanted something from you." Devon said calmly as if they were having a regular conversation as the three other members of his group ate something that was on a spit over the fire.

Bob couldn't help but feel odd, like he floating and looked down to see his right leg had been cut off.

He panicked then and started to yell for help.

"Dinner," Devon said with a twisted smile as he ate a piece of meat along with his fellow group members who were eating him.

Bob felt his breathing come out quicker as he realised they were eating human meat and looked at Devon with horror filled eyes before he started laughing hysterically, causing the others to stare at him in confusion as they ate.

"The guy's lost it." Martin said eating some meat off a stick and Bob laughed harder then as Theresa stared at Bob in annoyance.

"You're eating tainted meat, I've been scratched earlier so I'm tainted meat!" Bob yelled laughing.

Devon saw red then as he stormed towards Bob and punched him hard across the face.

"I'll kill you!" Devon snarled then as he took his knife back out of its holster.

Bob shrugged. "I'm already dead. You'd be doing me a favour."

Devon chuckled then and Bob felt his blood run cold at the sound as he pulled a tape out of his bag and shoved it into Bob's front pocket before knocking him out and he and Albert dragged him back to the church which was next to an abandoned house. Devon couldn't help but feel pleased about Paige.

She was having his baby, a child that Reggie had denied him and he couldn't help but feel a sick sense of satisfaction as he dumped Bob outside the house and crouched down.

"Tell my brother and sister, that I was thinking of them as I fucked Daryl's wife and tell Gareth she's a good fuck. Shame I didn't get Beth." He said mournfully and they left him bleeding out on the front steps of the house as they drove off.

Bob tried to drag himself up the steps enough so he could get inside.

* * *

><p>He slumped down and knocked at the door, as a curious looking Maggie answered it.<p>

She screamed when she saw him.

Bob was lying in a pool of blood and his right leg was hacked off, it was like something out of a horror film and they were living in it.

Sasha ran out after hearing Maggie's screams and paled when she saw Bob lying in a pool of his blood and his right leg missing, she grabbed him and dragged him into the house as shots were fired at them, Rick fired his colt at them wildly as he locked the doors and everyone hurried upstairs in Paige's bedroom.

Bob groaned and gave Daryl the tape, he turned it on as they heard someone screaming hysterically and realised it was Paige.

_"Please stop, please just stop...IT HURTS, PLEASE LET ME GO!" A familiar female voice sobbed pleadingly._

"Fucking turn it off!" Gareth growled at him as Daryl took it out of the player and Gareth snatched it from his hands. He threw it to the ground and stood on it, crushing it into pieces.

He looked around at Bob then. "This was Devon, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, look I know he acted like your friend but he ain't, the guy's a psychopath and he ate my leg, he cut it off with that group and he told me to tell you something." Bob said dreading to think how Gareth and Daryl were gonna react to the news.

"What is it?" Daryl asked sensing something and Bob swallowed before speaking again.

"He said that he was thinking of Reggie as he fucked Paige and that he enjoyed fucking Daryl's wife. He said it was a shame that he didn't have a chance to try Beth." He said disgusted.

Gareth broke a glass and swore violently, Tara dragged him out of the room and Daryl looked pissed.

Beth was like his little sister, he would have killed Devon if he had laid a finger on her.

"We'll leave in the morning, hopefully they don't follow us," Rick said quietly.

"You're gonna need to deal with me too." Bob told them as he pulled down his shirt and showed them a long scratch that went across his shoulder as everyone stared in horror.

Carol jumped away from him, looking horrified and backed up as did the others as they stared at him in horror.

"Did you get that earlier from the food bank?" Rick asked calmly as he looked at the scratch.

Bob nodded. "I took a walk, I was gonna tell y'all, but then Devon got to me first. I'm hoping that by eating my leg the virus has gotten to them too."

"Let's hope so." Michonne said as they heard someone groan softly and looked up to see Paige stirring slightly before falling back asleep, her breathing laboured as she slept.

"It would be kinder to put her out of her misery, she's not going to make it and neither is that demon spawn." Carol told Daryl cruelly.

"We're not killing her," Beth told her coldly as she watched Paige sleeping on the bed. "She'll make it."

Maggie checked on her temperature. "She's burning up, Bethie."

"What do you mean?" Beth asked worriedly as she pressed a damp flannel against her forehead, she looked even paler and her breathing was laboured, she looked like a skeleton and dark shadows were under her eyes as Beth and Maggie tended to her.

"She's got an infection, probably from the cuts on her body, we need to get her somewhere safe and cleaned up. How long was she gone?" Reggie asked Daryl who looked pained.

"Five months." He said hoarsely as he held her hand tightly, Reggie looked worried as she checked her forehead.

She then pulled out her stethoscope and listened to her heart, it was beating unsteadily and she checked the baby.

She couldn't hear anything and sighed sadly as she checked over Paige.

"Unless we find some antibiotics, she's not going to make it," Reggie told them with a sad look.

Daryl slammed his fist against the wooden table, a look of pain on his face as Glenn hurried in with a map of a pharmacy, and Daryl looked at it and looked relived.

"There's a pharmacy near us, I'll go and get the stuff." He said getting up as did Rick, when Abraham pointed his gun at them warningly.

"We're not helping this little whore." He said coldly and they all stared at him in disbelief.

"Get out of our way or I'll kill you," Rick told him calmly, but looking serious. "She's more a part of this group than you are."

Abraham sneered but moved away as Rick and Daryl grabbed their bags and walked to where Gareth was.

Rick didn't want to think the worst but they had to be realistic, Paige could pass away and turn, which none of them wanted to happen.

He held up a pair of handcuffs and looked at him.

"I can understand if you don't want to, but it will be safer for all of us."

Gareth looked angry then but Tara touched his shoulder gently as Maggie handcuffed Paige to bed as Daryl and Rick got ready to go to the pharmacy as Father Gabriel came into the room, he was holding a bible in his hands and Carol was next to him.

"I think we should pray for Paige, she needs our support." He said quietly as he read the bible and read the Lord's Prayer as everyone listened and Daryl looked at Paige.

He touched her cheek gently and left, he looked at Beth then and motioned to talk with her.

"We'll be quick as we can but give her chamomile tea, which should help her chest." He told her.

Beth nodded. "OK Daryl, can do," she said softly as she watched them leave.

She really hoped they found what they needed for Paige.

Although Beth hadn't known her that long, she had formed a strong friendship with Paige and Paige was like an older sister to her. Paige was a strong, very brave and compassionate woman who helped others without question.

* * *

><p>Daryl and Rick drove to the local pharmacy and didn't see anyone around aside from strange markings on the trees as they pulled up outside the pharmacy and headed inside. Daryl cautiously opened the door and looked for walkers and only found four.<p>

He took them out fast and then began to browse the shelves with Rick keeping watch by the door.

Daryl put whatever he thought he would need into his bag.

He then saw pre natal vitamins and placed them into his bag as he looked at Rick who was getting nappies and baby formula as they saw someone outside the store and cautiously looked to see it was Morgan. The man who had saved Rick's life two years ago, when he had woken up from a coma in King County.

Rick looked at him carefully, they had met him when they had gone back to King County, and he hadn't been so good after losing Duane.

"Morgan?" Rick asked as he walked forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed the signs on the trees, I was heading to Terminus when I saw a sign saying no sanctuary, so I followed the symbols on the trees and then I ran into a really unfriendly group led by a man called Devon, they were heading north." Morgan told Rick as Daryl listened quietly and felt worried about his family who lived up north in the mountains in Maine.

"Ya can come with us to Maine, my family live there." Daryl told Morgan who nodded and they hurried outside to where the truck was.

They got back in and drove back to the cabin, Rick knew that they would need to leave soon.

He hoped Devon and the others didn't get there before they did.

They quickly pulled up outside the house and hurried inside where they found Beth sitting with Paige, Gareth beside her and that was when Daryl noticed he was missing two fingers from his left hand. Daryl wondered what had happened to him.

Bob administered the antibiotics to Paige's IV and watched as the mediation slowly worked on her, she was getting some colour back in her face as Daryl watched.

Paige squeezed Beth and Gareth's hands gently as she showed signs of life as they watched.

* * *

><p><em>Paige was dreaming, she was in a wildflower field and in front of her was her father, Beau Parish, her older brother Alex and Eli, Lilah, Fiona and Maria, her two nephews Isaac and Benjamin.<em>

_She looked at them all as she walked forward._

_"What am I doing here? Am I dead?" She asked quietly._

_"No, sweetie, you're not dead." Beau assured her as he held her tightly, his dark brown hair tickling her face as he hugged her and Paige held her father tightly, she missed her daddy so much and he was here even though it was in her head most likely. She looked at all if them with tears._

_"I miss you all so much." She sobbed holding them all tightly and they held her close as Beau dried her eyes gently with his hands as he looked at her._

_"You're not gonna be alone, there's a man in the group that saved you, he's gonna be yer saviour, trust me Paigey." He assured her referring to Daryl._

_Paige nodded, she trusted her father's judgement, and he was a good man._

_"I still have Gareth," she said softly as she looked at all her family and seen Maria smiling at her._

_"Make sure Gareth is happy for me?"_

_Paige nodded. "I will."_

_Maria smiled then happily, knowing that the man she loved would be happy without and faded into a blue butterfly as Paige watched with a genuine smile as she closed her eyes and opened them again._

* * *

><p>Paige woke up to see that she was in a bedroom and was wearing clean clothes, there was an IV in her right arm and her left hand was handcuffed, she could hear familiar voices speaking as she looked around to see Beth, Rick, Carl, Dooley, Gareth and Daryl sitting in her room.<p>

"Paigey are you ok?" Gareth sounding worried as he leaned over her, Paige noticed he was missing two fingers from his left hand and it was bandaged.

"Your hand?" she asked as she looked at him worriedly and tried to sit up.

"Don't worry about that right now," Gareth told her.

"What happened, I remember Devon stopping the car and I jumped out and ran on the highway before he got me?" Paige asked wiping her hair out of her face as she looked at the group, that she had become close to in so short months. Daryl quietly sat down in a chair beside her as Beth explained what happened to her.

Paige then saw her stomach was round and swollen, she frowned and pressed against it gently.

"Is that... am I...?" Paige paled as everything came back to her and she remembered being told she was going to have Devon's child.

She started to sob quietly.

She couldn't believe this, after being told she would have difficulty conceiving a baby. Now in the apocalypse, she was having a baby with a man who had tortured and raped her, he had humiliated her and she was having his child, a baby of rape.

Something that her mother would have slapped her for, she would have told her that it was her own fault for whoring about with men.

She lowered her head in shame, as Gareth rubbed her hand gently.

"It's OK Paige, we'll get through this," he told her.

Paige nodded but she could barely look at anyone, they all probably thought she deserved it, aside from Beth. She shakily placed a hand over her swelling stomach and shivered slightly as she saw a young woman around her age with dyed blonde hair but her eyes were piercing blue but smokier eyes.

Reggie, Devon's sister, the woman who Devon loved but she had rejected him. Paige couldn't blame her.

He was a horrible, horrible man.

Reggie was looking at her with a guilty expression.

"It's not your fault," Paige assured her.

Reggie looked at her sadly and Paige gave her a sad smile as she looked at her scarred arms, Devon had gotten pissed at her after she called him Daryl and had burned her arms with a fire poker, she thought of the group that had killed those poor women and shuddered before opening to speak but her throat was dry from not drinking any water.

She then looked at her left foot and saw that Bob wasn't anywhere to be seen and Daryl answered her question.

"Devon caught hold of Bob and ate his right leg, he's bit as well." Daryl told her quietly.

Paige looked sad then and wiped her eyes. She was happy that the group had gone back to find her.

Maggie came in and checked her forehead. "Her temperature is going down."

"That's great." Gareth said holding her hand tightly and Paige smiled slightly as she Tara come over shyly, her dark brown hair falling into her face as she sat down in a comfy chair.

"You saved my life in Terminus." Tara said looking at the woman who had taken the whippings for her, after Father Ambrose had learned she was bisexual.

Paige shrugged. "It was nothing. It was wrong what that man was doing," she said quietly.

Tara gave her a smile and she returned it warmly.

Paige tried to sit up then. "You guys don't need to wait around on me any longer, I should be able to get on the road."

"We want you to stay with us, we're heading up north." Beth told her hopefully and Paige looked at Gareth who nodded and gave the rest of the group a shy smile before nodding in agreement and Daryl sighed in relief.

This was his fault, he had left her alone and she had been tortured, raped and was now carrying Devon's baby.

"Can I talk to ya?" He asked Paige quietly and she nodded at him as Gareth left to let them have privacy.

Daryl nodded in thanks and sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"What's up?" Paige asked softly.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault that Devon hurt ya and forced yer to have his baby. I'm so sorry, Paige." He said his voice filled with genuine remorse and guilt as he looked at her with pained eyes as Paige looked at him and silently took his hand.

"It wasn't your fault, I deserved it...Devon had this group of men watch as he hurt me." Paige said thinking back to Terminus and looked at her bump.

"Am I wrong for wanting to keep my baby?" She asked seriously as she looked at him with sad eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But everybody darlin' sometimes<br>Bites the hand that feeds**_

_**When I look around  
>Everybody always brings me down<br>Well is it them or me, well I just can't see  
>But there ain't no peace to found<br>But if someone really cared  
>Well they'd take the time to spare<br>A moment to try and understand  
>Another one's despair<strong>_

_**Remember in this game we call life  
>That no one said, it's fair<strong>_

_**Breakdown  
>(Let me hear it now)<br>Breakdown  
>(Let me hear it now)<br>(Yeah)  
>Breakdown<br>(Let me hear it now)  
>Breakdown<br>Get down with yo' bad self  
>Alright<strong>_

_**I've come to know the cold, I think of it as home  
>When there ain't enough of me to go around<br>I'd rather be left alone  
>But if I call you out of habit, I'm out of love and<br>I gotta have it  
>Would you give it to me if I fit your needs<br>Like when we both knew we had it**_

_**But now the damage's done  
>And we're back out on the run<br>Funny how everything was roses  
>When we held on to the guns<br>Just because you're winnin'  
>Don't mean, you're the lucky ones<strong>_

_**Breakdown  
>(Let me hear it now)<br>Breakdown  
>(Yeah)<br>Breakdown  
>Breakdown<br>(Let me hear it now)**_

_**There goes the challenger being chased  
>By the blue, blue meanies on wheels<br>The vicious traffic squad cars are after  
>Our lone driver<br>The last American hero  
>The, the electric sitar<br>The demi-God  
>The super driver of the golden west<strong>_

_**Two nasty Nazi cars are close behind  
>The beautiful lone driver<br>The police cars are getting closer, closer  
>Closer to our soul hero in his soul mobile<br>Yeah baby  
>They about to strike, they gonna get him<br>Smash, rape  
>The last beautiful free soul on this planet<strong>_

_**But, it is written if the evil spirit arms the tiger with claws  
>Brahman provided wings for the dove<br>Thus spake the super guru  
>Did you hear that?<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12 Saviour

Summary: When Daryl and Beth get separated, a mysterious girl helps Beth escape Terminus, and leads her back to her family, but can she find a family of her own? Daryl/OC, Beth/Mac, Maggie/Connor, Murphy/OC, Rick/Reggie eventually. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for violence, unwilling sibling incest, Walker gore, Dixon language, sexual assault and sexual scenes. Major Carol and Abraham bashing.

**Warning this chapter has graphic scenes of torture and attempted rape.**

**Special Thanks To the people who have reviewed.**

**HermioneandMarcus.**

**Kima Wolfwood.**

**missy7293.**

**sam1856.**

**Jeanf. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Saviour<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Road To Nowhere<span>

Chapter 12

_**Song – Swimming – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**Your songs remind me of swimming  
>Which I forgot when I started to sink<br>Dragged further away from the shore  
>And deeper into the drink<strong>_

_**Sat on the bottom of the ocean,  
>A stern and stubborn rock<br>Cause your songs remind me of swimming,  
>But somehow I forgot<strong>_

_**I was sinking, but now I'm sunk  
>And I was drinking, and now I'm drunk<br>Your songs remind me of swimming  
>But somehow I forgot<strong>_

_**I tried to remember the chorus  
>I can't remember the verse<br>Cause that song that sent me swimming  
>Is now the life jacket that burst<strong>_

* * *

><p>Daryl was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "Not if that's what ya want."<p>

Paige nodded. "Yeah. I thought about it, and... I want to be a mom."

Daryl nodded in understanding, he could understand why Paige wished to keep her baby even if had been under horrific circumstances, he admired her for it and she clearly loved her baby already.

"Can I help ya?" He asked feeling shy and Paige looked at him in surprise but a beautiful smile graced her face then and she nodded before taking his hand.

"I'd like that, Daryl." She said softly meaning it and Daryl smiled genuinely at her.

"I liked being around Judith when she was little," Daryl said as he remembered Lil Ass Kicker as a baby.

Paige nodded. "She loves you."

"And she likes ya, she missed ya after we got away from Terminus." He told her as Paige smiled at the praise and leaned against the pillows as she grasped Daryl's hand tightly and he held it tightly as she drifted off to a more peaceful sleep.

Daryl got up then and headed back downstairs to where the others were.

"Shall we get ready to leave then?"

The others nodded and began is king away their supplies as Reggie went to check on Paige and smiled as she felt her forehead, it was cool and she had some colour back in her cheeks. Reggie made sure she was warm as Daryl picked her up and carried her downstairs where the others were.

She was very proud of Paige, not many women would keep a baby by their rapist but Paige was.

Reggie knew that Paige would be a good mom, she was a caring person.

And the group would help her out.

And she had no doubt that Daryl would help her, he liked her although he tried to hide it from everyone but he couldn't hide it from her, she could read him like a book and their momma would be happy seeing them after two years if being separated in the outbreak and she made sure Paige was comfortable in the truck.

She saw Daryl put a thick blanket over her as Beth got into the car with Dooley, Gareth and Tara.

Gareth watched over his little sister protectively as he made sure they had all their belongings.

Beth cuddled Dooley, as the group left the cabin.

Dooley curled into the two girls as they drove north and Daryl drove to the cabins, he hoped the rest if his family were ok. He had to tell Reggie what had happened to Merle, that was another thing, how was Reggie gonna react towards Glenn and Maggie after learning what had happened to Merle.

Thinking of his dead brother, deeply pained him, Daryl wished Merle was here with them. He would have kicked his ass for the way he had treated Paige.

But Merle had died trying to be a good man and trying to protect the group, Daryl knew their mama would be proud.

He smiled sadly as he drove on the familiar roads.

It was lightly snowing as they drove and he glanced over his shoulder to see that Paige was fast asleep and Beth was beside her, both of them looked exhausted and he made a promise to look after her and the baby.

His nephew, he felt a surge of protectiveness run through him as he looked at Paige who had Dooley cuddled into her and Beth.

Gareth sat beside her and Tara, Daryl wondered how he had lost his two fingers like that.

He didn't dare to ask, Daryl had a feeling it may have had something to do with Devon.

Gareth had turned out to be a good man.

He had gone through hell but still had good inside even though he had lost a lot if loved ones. He had sting sibling bond with Paige and was protective of her like hell, Daryl could understand why Gareth had snapped earlier when he had heard the tape.

He would have trashed the place if he was Gareth's place, his and Reggie's momma had been in prison for two years after shooting their old man.

After the trial though, they had let her go, finding out that it was in self-defence.

He had deserved everything coming to him.

Daryl didn't mourn his father, neither did any of the Dixon family and he looked at Reggie who was next to them, she had a book on nursing out and had been studying childcare nursing when the world had gone to hell.

He knew she would be able to help out.

They hadn't been able to afford much she needed for her studies, but Reggie had been saving up and was persistent.

Reggie had worked part time at the mechanic store, as a receptionist and their mom assisted as well, they had managed to turn the Dixon a Mechanic shop into a profitable store and it hadn't been a rundown store anymore.

Daryl felt Paige lean into him as she slept and Daryl gently held her as she slept peacefully in his strong arms.

Gareth kept an eye on him as he watched over his little sister.

These people had been good to them but it took a lot to earn his trust, especially after they had left Paige in the first place.

He supposed he just would just have to wait and see how Daryl acted towards Paige, although he did seem to genuinely care about and tend to her, Gareth hadn't missed how Daryl would ensure that Paige had enough to eat for the baby and herself.

He was a good man although their mother wouldn't be thrilled, Mary would feel furious that Paige had sinned against God and Father Ambrose.

She was having a child with Devon, Gareth couldn't say he was pleased about it, but it seemed there was no changing his sister's mind.

Paige loved the baby, he didn't miss the way her hands would move across her swelling bump and every now and then talk to the baby. She loved the baby and said it was a part of her and barely referred to Devon unless she had too.

His sister was brave.

She would be a good mama, and he would help look after his niece or nephew.

It wasn't the baby's fault who its father was.

Gareth signed as they continued to drive and drove past some abandoned cars on the highway with suitcases lying on the floor, they stopped so they could gather supplies and Reggie found some medical supplies while Daryl and Gareth found ammo in the back of the car with some rifles and two sawn off shotguns with plenty of ammo.

"Well, looks like this lot could come in handy," Daryl said as they packed him away.

Gareth nodded. "I just hope no one else needs them."

Daryl nodded in understanding as they got back into the cars and drove off as someone watched from the woods with hungry eyes.

* * *

><p>Daryl could tell they were getting closer to the cabins and was anticipating it as Reggie smiled at him and swallowed before asking something important.<p>

"Where's Merle?"

Daryl was quiet before looking at her. "He... he passed away. We had a thing with this man, the Governor. He shot Merle. I... I had to put him down," he said, his voice breaking.

Reggie went silent, the blood completely drained from her face as she looked at her older brother and felt tears burn her eyes as she struggled to gather her thoughts as she took on the fact that her oldest brother was dead, that he had been murdered.

She hugged Daryl tightly as her older brother trembled and they both mourned for Merle.

Daryl stroked her hair gently as she cried into him, it was hard remembering what he had to do.

Daryl remembered finding his brother near the feed store, he had been shot and had lost two of his fingers. The Governor had let him turn for them to find and Daryl would always feel the pain of having to out down his older brother, like the Governor had intended for all of them.

He thought of his brothers then, how they would look after him, Mac and Reggie when their momma had been sent to prison until the trial, thank god for their uncle Jared, Uncle Jess and Grandpa Norman and Grandma Phoebe.

He was excited to see some of his family again and smiled faintly at the thought.

They weren't far away.

He could see the forest up ahead as they drove closer to the cabins and were finally outside the road to the cabins.

"Will they mind me being here?" Paige asked Daryl quietly as she rested her hands on her swelling bump, she was around six months now and could feel the baby's heartbeat.

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, my family don't know most of my group, they ain't met them."

"Yeah, but none of them are a pregnant burden," Paige pointed out.

"Ya ain't a burden, ya still help out, keep watch, help with hinting and cook for the group so don't worry. I know momma will love ya and so will the others." He assured her softly.

Paige smiled them and leaned into him shyly, he held her tightly and stroked her dark brown curly hair.

He was gonna look after her properly, she meant something to him and although it wasn't love yet. He cared about her.

He cared about what happened to his niece or nephew too.

His ma would love her grandson or granddaughter.

Reggie, Connor, Murphy and Mac would love their niece or nephew too as they reached the cabins after four long gruelling weeks of travelling on the road to North Carolina.

They soon reached the cabins and Daryl saw someone familiar keeping watch and swallowed as the person came down from the watch tower.

"Daryl?" The familiar male voice asked cautiously to him as he stepped into the light.

Mac.

Daryl nodded then as he looked at his brother and felt a smile spread across his face.

"Holy shit," Mac said stunned as he ran over to him.

Daryl embraced him tightly and the two twin brothers hugged tightly as they took each other in. Daryl noticed that his older brother's face looked tired and worried but his dark blue eyes twinkled as he looked at him.

"It's good to see ya, brother." He said hugging him tightly as Reggie ran out of the car and cried happily at seeing Mac.

"Hey sis," Mac said as he picked her up and hugged her tightly to him and the three smiled at being reunited again.

Mac looked at the group behind them.

"Who are these people?"

"This is my group that travelled with me, this is Rick, leader of the group, Carl and Judith are his kids, Sasha and Tyresse, Maggie, and Glenn and Beth, mine and Paige's best friend, Michonne, Carol, Gareth, Dooley, Tara, Abraham, Rosita and Paige." Daryl said introducing them to Mac who nodded at them all and then noticed Paige holding her bump protectively.

"Nice to meet ya'll." He said softly as he led them in and Paige looked around the enchanting home.

The place was breathtaking.

They all followed Mac inside and into a large kitchen where there were several people sitting around a table.

Three of them were men and there was a young woman rocking a baby girl in her arms and there was a woman cooking as they looked up at them coming and the woman stopped cooking as they looked at Daryl and Reggie come in with Mac and the others as the dark haired woman stared at Daryl.

"Momma?" Daryl asked softly and the woman let out a sob as she pulled her children into her.

Daryl and Reggie clung to her tightly, they thought they would never have seen their mom again.

"My babies," she said as she looked at them both. "You came back to me."

"We sure did momma, we sure did come back." Reggie said softly and Clara smiled widely as she looked at the others and s lied warmly and noticed Paige looking terribly shy as she looked at them and smiled.

"Momma this is Paige." Daryl said softly and Clara smiled warmly at Paige as she came over to introduce herself to them.

"It's nice to meet you," she said shyly as she kept a hand on her bump and seen Clara looking.

"Ma, that's your grandson or granddaughter," Daryl explained then.

Clara was silent for a moment as she took this in. "Is it yours?" She asked Daryl.

Daryl shook his head. "No, Devon's."

Silence followed as they all took in Daryl's revelation and Carol took matters into her own hands as she looked at Clara and then at Paige before explaining how Paige had become pregnant with Devon's baby.

"Basically Devon fantasised about having a family with Reggie, so he kidnapped Paige, held her hostage and raped her repeatedly to ensure she got pregnant and didn't abort the baby." Carol said calmly.

Clara looked horrified then as everyone glared at Carol and Paige turned a deep red.

"Excuse me," she said embarrassed, as she hurried out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Paige wait!" Beth called out pleadingly but it was too late, Paige was gone and had left the house but Daryl caught sight of Paige in the fields and sighed sadly as they all sat down and Eve smiled at Daryl warmly as did Murphy but Connor was looking at him with icy blue eyes as they all say down at the table.<p>

"Somethin' tells me that isn't the end if the story?" Connor asked Daryl as he poured him some coffee.

"Daryl left Paige at Devon's mercy, he is t the good man that everyone thinks he is." Carol informed him coldly.

"Shut up Carol!" Carl snapped at her as he played with Judith on his lap, he loved his little sister.

"Is that true?" Connor asked Daryl.

Daryl shifted then. "Ain't like I knew what he was gonna do if he found her. I didn't know her for Christ's sake!"

"But you left her there, alone and defenceless?" Connor pressed and Daryl could only nod as he felt Connor punch him hard across the face as they started to fight each other in the living room as Paige came in looking worried.

"Please stop, it wasn't Daryl's fault. It was my fault and I deserved it, don't punish Daryl for what Devon did." Paige implored as the two brothers fought and someone ended up punching Paige in the face and she fell over, hitting her head on a piece of a wooden table, knocking her out.

Abraham looked relived that he had finally shut her up and turned to look at the others.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rick snapped at him as he glared at Abraham. "I told you, you were out of here if you caused any more trouble!"

Beth crouched down to tend to Paige.

Paige was completely out of it as Beth stitched up her cut on the left side of her hair, one as Reggie helped her and Abraham glared at Rick with cold eyes as he gestured to Paige as Daryl and Connor stopped fighting to see what was going on.

"That bitch is dead weight, she's having a baby out of rape and I think it would be best if we killed it and got rid of her." Abraham told them all calmly.

"Not a chance, Paige is part of this group now, she chose to keep her baby," Rick told him firmly as he shook his head.

He helped Beth and Reggie get Paige up.

Paige was silent and looked deeply upset, she nodded at them all and went to sit outside so she wouldn't be making anyone uncomfortable as Daryl watched her go, feeling remorseful as he saw her sit outside on the porch swing as his Uncle Jared came in from watch and noticed them.

"Holy shit!"

Daryl and Reggie both smiled at him as they were reunited.

"There's a pair of faces I'm happy to see!" Jared said as he took off his jacket.

"It's good to see ya, Uncle Jared." Daryl to his uncle as his uncle smiled and hugged his niece and nephew tightly before noticing his two nephew's bloody face and busted lips and signed heavily as he looked at them seriously.

"What was it this time, boys?" He added amused but his smile faded after seeing the cold look that Connor sent towards his younger brother.

"Daryl left a girl on her own, Devon ended up attacking her," Connor said bitterly.

"It ain't like that," Daryl snapped at him. "Ya don't know the story."

"Sure I don't, then why don't ya explain to all of us why Paige thinks she deserved to be raped by Devon and be punished? Or better yet where the fuck is Merle?!" Connie yelled glaring at his youngest brother who looked pained as Maggie stepped forward.

"Merle died saving us, he...sacrificed himself to save our lives after the Governor made a deal." Maggie explained softly.

Connor's face if possible, turned dark with rage as his fiery blue eyes landed on Daryl.

"It wasn't Daryl's fault, Daryl had to put him down," Beth explained, Daryl didn't deserve to be blamed for what had happened to Merle.

"Not now, Connor," Clara said quietly. "Stop."

"Fuck this and fuck you Daryl, you're a piece of shit!" Connor snarled and grabbed his black pea coat before going outside on watch as everyone watched sadly and Daryl rubbed his hands over his face in exhaustion and sadness.

His brother hated him, thought he was a monster and Paige was frightened of him but wanted to be with him.

He and Connor had always had a rocky relationship, he wished he could connect with his brother more.

Clara rubbed his shoulder gently.

Daryl gave her a sad smile and squeezed her hand as Clara stood up and looked at Eve and Murphy who had their daughter, Rhiannon nestled in their arms and smiled warmly before addressing the group.

"Why don't ya'll shower while me and Eve cook dinner?" She suggested softly and they smiled in thanks before going as Clara went to look for Paige.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rotting like a wreck on the ocean floor<br>Sinking like a siren that can't swim anymore  
>Your songs remind me of swimming<br>But I can't swim any more**_

_**Pull me out the water, cold and blue  
>I open my eyes, see that it's you<br>So I dive straight back in the ocean  
>So I dive straight back in the ocean<strong>_

_**Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest  
>Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest<br>And cross my fingers, and hope for the best**_

_**Then all of a sudden, I heard a note  
>It started in my chest and ended in my throat<br>Then I realized, then I realized, then I realized  
>I was swimming,<br>Yes, I was swimming  
>And now I'm swimming<br>Yes, I am swimming**_

_**Your songs remind me of swimming  
>Which I forgot when I started to sink<br>Your songs remind me of swimming  
>Which I forgot when I started to sink<br>Oh, your songs remind me of swimming  
>Which I forgot when I started . . .<br>Your songs remind me of swimming  
>Which I forgot when I started . . .<br>to sink.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Trust Me

Summary: When Daryl and Beth get separated, a mysterious girl helps Beth escape Terminus, and leads her back to her family, but can she find a family of her own? Daryl/OC, Beth/Mac, Maggie/Connor, Murphy/OC, Rick/Reggie eventually. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for violence, unwilling sibling incest, Walker gore, Dixon language, sexual assault and sexual scenes. Major Carol and Abraham bashing.

**Warning this chapter has graphic scenes of torture and attempted rape.**

**Special Thanks To the people who have reviewed.**

**HermioneandMarcus.**

**Kima Wolfwood.**

**missy7293.**

**sam1856.**

**Jeanf. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I received a lot of cruel reviews saying that I had copied a writer's story, when I didn't. I used Mac from the Red Canyon film and I didn't copy anything and nor did NadWri, my co writer. After this chapter, I will be taking a break from writing but will still do my chapters. Some of the reviews said that I should be raped.**

**But thank to everyone who said positive things about chapter 12.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Trust Me<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Road To Nowhere<span>

Chapter 13

_**Song – Cosmic Love – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**A falling star fell from your heart  
>And landed in my eyes<br>I screamed aloud, as it tore through them  
>And now it's left me blind<strong>_

_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
>You left me in the dark<br>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
>In the shadow of your heart<strong>_

_**And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
>I tried to find the sound<br>But then it stopped and I was in the darkness  
>So darkness I became<strong>_

_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
>You left me in the dark<br>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
>In the shadow of your heart<strong>_

* * *

><p>Paige was sitting peacefully on the porch as she rubbed her bump and felt her baby kick at her hand.<p>

She hoped he or she didn't look like Devon.

She loved her baby but she wouldn't be able to handle to looking at a face that mirrored Devon, she would crack if that happened. She felt a lone tear slide down her right cheek.

She wished Daryl was the dad, he may have be gruff and grumpy, but she liked him and suddenly sobbed softly.

She wouldn't have minded having a baby with Daryl, at least Daryl hadn't been a psychotic rapist who tortured women for entertainment.

She curled up and closed her eyes as Dooley joined her on the porch swing and felt someone sit down next to her quietly.

Paige wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked up to see Clara watching her.

"Hello Mrs Dixon," she said quietly.

"Hello Paige, please call me Clara, sweetie." Clara told Paige and she nodded as she looked at the Dixon matriarch nervously as Clara studied her intently with her piercing grey eyes that shimmered as she studied her.

She was a beautiful girl with thick dark mahogany brown wavy hair that curled at the ends and soft hazel eyes.

She looked sad and her eyes showed a terrible sadness in the depths of her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Clara asked softly, noticing the nasty cut that was on Paige's forehead.

"I'm doing OK, I have my brother and my friends, who are good people," Paige said with a faint smile.

She wiped her eyes and paused before letting out a sad laugh and sniffled before looking at Clara with pained eyes as the older woman sat down next to her quietly and Dooley cuddled them.

"Actually that's a lie, I'm not really ok. I've got Beth and Rick, Carl and Judith but I wish the baby was Daryl's." She said feeling terribly ashamed.

Clara felt her heart ache for the young woman, she was only twenty six years old and seemed to have feelings for her youngest son.

She felt bad for what Devon had done to her, she was happy to help Paige out though.

"You must think I'm a right slut." Paige said ashamed as she looked at Clara who hugged her tightly.

"Of course I don't think that, it wasn't your fault what my son did to you," Clara said quietly. "I don't think that of you at all."

Paige wiped her eyes again and felt very upset, she wished that the baby was Daryl's, that he was the dad instead of Devon. Daryl would be a good, loving dad...Devon on the other hand.

He would be a monster to their baby and her mom wouldn't have sympathy, she'd say that the baby needed to be killed for the sin of being born out of wedlock.

"I wish Daryl was the dad, I wish he liked me and didn't look at me like I'm a monster." Paige said breaking down.

Clara patted her back gently as Paige sobbed, she hated Devon for what he had done.

She hadn't raised her children to be like that.

She had raised them to be good, polite people, not rude and be cruel to innocent people.

She rocked Paige gently and Paige's cries slowly turned to soft sniffles as she curled into Clara, who simply held her tightly as the door opened and she saw Daryl watching with a sad expression.

He looked at Paige worriedly.

Clara nodded at him as she stroked Paige's hair gently.

"Come on, sweetie, let's get you inside, it's getting cold out here."

Paige nodded and allowed Clara to take her inside as they passed Daryl who watched Paige leave with a heavy heart as he heard the door softly shut and saw Connor step out of the shadows.

* * *

><p>Connor studied his brother intently, Daryl looked tired and had lost some weight as he glanced at his baby brother quietly.<p>

"He's ruined her, ya know?" Connor asked Daryl calmly as he looked at his brother.

Daryl nodded. "I know... I didn't want to leave her there, but I didn't know if the others would want her in the group, if she would want to come with us, if she was going to look for her brother. I didn't just leave her to be an ass."

"But what happened after, she really likes ya and wishes the baby were yers?" Connor asked and Daryl went quiet as he looked at his younger brother intently.

"She went to look for Gareth and Devon caught up with her, he took her to a place called Terminus. Said I'd missed my chance to be a pa so he was having what Reggie denied him, Paige tried to get away but he caught her and tortured her, beat her and raped her." Daryl said feeling the guilt eat him up.

Connor's face was one of disgust as he thought about what Devon had done.

He would kill him if he seen him again.

"I don't even know why she likes me," Daryl said awkwardly. "Ain't like I'm anythin' special."

"Maybe it's because you were supposed to marry her and she feels very close to you, but I think you should let her in. She needs someone to help her raise the baby and she loves you." Connor told him softly and Daryl looked shocked at his brother's revelation.

"I care about her a lot and the baby." Daryl admitted finally and Connor smiled then.

"Ya just need to show her then." He said lighting up a cigarette and puffed out a smoke ball and offered one to Daryl as they saw Mac come out.

Mac nodded at them both and sat down, before looking at Daryl.

He asked the question he had been dreading to know the answer to.

"So what happened to Merle?"

Daryl sucked in a deep breath, fining Merle and then losing him after only three days gad deeply hurt him. Finding him though had shattered something inside him and it pained him that he would have to tell their family the painful news.

"We were living at the prison and see, Merle weren't with us at first, Rick handcuffed him to the roof of a building in Atlanta and left him there. When we went back...we found his hand." Daryl said looking at his two brothers as Murphy joined them.

"The group had to move on after walkers attacked our camp and I didn't see him again for almost a year, we were always out on the road," Daryl said as he thought back.

"We finally settled down at a prison and Rick lost his wife, Lori in childbirth when she gave birth to Judith and things were fucked up, Maggie and Glenn went on a run and Merle found them, he added them where I was and Glenn said I was at the prison. Merle wanted to see me but...Glenn wouldn't let him come so Merle and some men Woodbury kidnapped them and took them to Woodbury." Daryl explained and saw Murphy's jaw tighten.

"What happened then?" Mac asked intently.

"We went looking for them. We managed to get Glenn and Maggie out, but Merle and I got stuck, and the leader of the group, the Governor tried to make us kill each other. Rick and the others come and got us out, but Merle wasn't allowed back to the prison, so me and him left on our own. Merle and I had an argument and I went back to the prison, Merle followed after me. The group was getting attacked so me and Merle saved them and then Rick let us back in. The group weren't too keen on having Merle around the prison though, he had to stay to his own cell."

"Merle, he knew that we needed to something about the Governor so he went to the feed store and started killing the Governor's men, he had the Governor in his sight but a man got in the way and he missed. The Governor caught him and bit his two fingers off and then shot him in the chest, left him for me to find him turned." Daryl said pained as his eyes stung with tears.

"Where's he buried?" Mac asked finally as he looked at his twin brother, they had a family graveyard.

"Back at the prison, I managed to get his body back," Daryl said quietly. "It's a long way from here."

Mac nodded in understanding.

They all sat in silence as the wind blew softly on them and in the distance, they heard a wolf howl softly and it made Daryl smile slightly as he looked at where Paige was and saw her looking at him from her bedroom window which was near the third floor and he smirked properly.

He waved at her and she shyly waved back, Daryl felt his mouth tug into a rare smile.

Connor, Mac and Murphy watched from beside him and looked at each other, even Connor couldn't help but smile a little.

His brother looked happy as he smiled up at Paige who smiled back at him before pulling the curtains across her bedroom and Daryl watched her quietly.

He decided to talk to her in the morning and go for a walk with her, he wanted to get to know her.

He nodded to himself as he went back inside the house and tried to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>Beth had showered and was now getting ready for bed as she saw a black German Shepard run in and jump on the bed, she smiled and cuddled it as she stroked him lovingly, and he was so friendly as he rolled on his back so she could tickle his tummy.<p>

He yawned softly as the door opened and Mac peered in, he smiled when he saw Dakota lying on Beth's bed happily.

"Hey." Beth said softly, startling him as he looked at her and suddenly felt himself harden.

He hadn't seen a girl as beautiful as her for a long time, with her long blonde hair running down her back.

"Sorry about him," Mac said shyly. "Can't take my eyes off him for a moment.

"Its fine, I like him." Beth said smiling as she rubbed Dakota's belly and he growled playfully as another German Shepard ran in and she knew this one was a female and having puppies. She sniffed Beth before licking her and rubbed her nose affectionately at her as Mac sat down and the dog sat down next him.

"Hey Bonnie." He said lovingly as he tickled her belly and she leaned against his right leg contently.

Dakota walked over to Bonnie then and nuzzled her before lying down next to her.

"Those two are cute," Beth said with a smile.

"We found them, Bonnie's having Dakota's babies and they've been here since the apocalypse. It's nice having them here and watching them play with Murphy and Eve's son." Mac told her with a smile as he got up and Beth smiled too as she kissed him softly on the cheek and watched him open the door.

"Goodnight Mac, it was nice seeing you." She said meaning it and Mac gave her a devilish smirk.

Beth smirked back as she watched him close the door behind him.

She got into bed with a smile before trying to get some rest.

* * *

><p>Gareth sat on his bed as he gingerly began pulling off the bloodied bandages that were on his torso and two right fingers or what was left of them as he looked at the mirror.<p>

Maybe they would be alright here, Paige seemed to like it here and she needed security. He owed her a safe home and hoped Daryl would look after her.

They had the baby to think of now too, they weren't family to these people and the group could kick them out at any moment.

He washed his hands and made sure to clean the wounds so they wouldn't get infected.

He looked at his now stubbed hands and sighed, he would wait and see what happened as he turned on his side and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Paige had woken up after having a peaceful slumber, she showered and went to get dressed, she pulled on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, her black cowboy boots, a thermal black tank top and a checked shirt that was kept her warm as she headed downstairs with Dooley and saw Daryl helping Clara and Eve cook as she went to help them.<p>

Clara and Eve smiled at her as they made breakfast and Daryl set the table.

It was such a peaceful house.

Paige started to cook buttermilk biscuits and saw Clara making pancakes while Eve cooked the waffles in an iron waffle maker like the one her grandmother would use as she whisked the mixture and smiled as she made the biscuits and put them in the oven to cook.

She liked it here, it was peaceful and she glanced at Daryl shyly who looked up at her and met her eyes.

His eyes were piercing blue and looked straight at her.

Paige gave him a soft smile.

He gave her a smile back as she started to make the coffee and rubbed her swollen bump gently, the baby was starting to move around now and soon it would kicking happily.

She hoped that it didn't look like Devon, she wouldn't handle it if the baby looked like Devon.

The baby couldn't help who its dad was anyway.

Paige would love him or her.

She lived the baby regardless of who the father was, Beth, Clara, Reggie, Eve and Maggie were very good to her.

Daryl helped her out too, he would sit next to her quietly and tell her stories about his childhood and stories about Merle, the brother who sacrificed his life to save him.

Paige could just tell from his voice or eyes that he missed his older brother, so did the others.

They hadn't gotten on well with Merle at first, but the group had come to like him, and he had died trying to save him.

She knew that Rick felt genuinely bad about it.

Glenn however simply ignored the fact that Daryl was Merle's brother and acted like Merle didn't exist in the house, which was gonna bite him in the ass soon.

Daryl came over then towards her, looking shy as she looked up and let the biscuits cook on the oven.

"Would ya like to take a walk in the garden?" He asked shyly and Paige smiled softly.

"I'd like that."

Daryl nodded and they got their jackets before walking outside.

There was a slight breeze, but it wasn't too cold.

* * *

><p>Paige looked around the house in awe, it has a slight New Orleans style and there were wind chimes blowing softly, she liked the house and noticed a large forest. It was looked like something out if a fairy tale and she looked at Daryl as they reached the gardens and saw the stables.<p>

She took his rough, calloused hand and squeezed it gently and he smiled at her as they walked.

"Do ya like riding?" Daryl asked softly and Paige thought of all the times she had wanted to ride.

"I sure do, my dad would take me and I loved it." She told him smiling as they saw two horses running across the field.

"That's Beast and Beauty," he said with a smile. "Mama loves her horses."

Paige watched them running around happily as their manes blew in the wind.

She then noticed a magnificent black horse run towards Daryl, it's black mane blowing in the wind as it stopped in front of Daryl and he gave the horse a carrot, it happily ate it as it drank dome cold water and whinnied softly at him and Daryl smiled at Paige as the horse sniffed her softly.

"Paige meet Demon, one of my best friends." He said softly and Paige smiled at the horse.

Demon neighed at her and Paige reached her hand out to stroke his nose gently.

"Hey boy," she said softly as Demon let her pet him.

Demon nuzzled her softly and she cuddled him, he was so beautiful and his eyes were dark brown, a dark brown that was like a setting sun as he stared at her in wonder.

Paige understood why the Native Americans treasured their horses, they were like wild souls, only in animal form. Demon kissed her nose and smiled softly as Daryl joined her.

Demon was one of his best friends, he used to spend all his free time with him, when he felt like the others weren't listening to him.

Demon nuzzled his owner.

Daryl rested his forehead against Demon's and pulled out his harmonica as he began to play and Paige listened to the peaceful tune, it reminded her of hanging out in the fishing boat with her dad, Gareth, Eli and Lilah. It was a soothing song and she noticed that the horses were enjoying the soothing song too.

"Do ya play too?" Daryl asked her softly and Paige thought about the ocarina she had in her jean pocket and showed him it.

Daryl smiled then, maybe they had more common than he had thought.

Paige began to play along with him.

They both played the instruments softly as the horses listened to the soothing music and Beth smiled as she watched her two best friends play the music and played the violin in her bedroom as it began beautiful music and the three best friends played beautifully, it sounded enchanting.

Daryl blew on his harmonica happily as Paige played her ocarina, it was like being in the woods of Georgia.

It reminded him of time he would spend with his siblings when he was little.

He was peaceful here with his friends and family.

He felt happy being here and he saw Beth and Mac play their instruments, Beth with a violin and Mac with his guitar as they played the music as the others listened to the peaceful song. It sounded soothing and Carl leaned into his dad as Reggie hummed a soothing song to the music

"That's beautiful." Maggie said listening to the music, she smiled at seeing the others playing the music happily.

Everyone smiled at each other, they seemed to be fitting in as a group.

Just hopefully the others didn't come back to cause trouble for them.

Abraham then came in and glanced at all of them before sitting down and saw some coffee out and gulped it down before he and Rosita made to eat the food when, Clara slapped his hand away and shook her head as Paige, Daryl, Beth and Mac came into the room looking happy.

"We'll pray first then eat, young man." Clara scolded as she and the others began to pray to the Lord.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map<br>And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
>Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too<br>So I stayed in the darkness with you**_

_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
>You left me in the dark<br>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
>In the shadow of your heart<strong>_

_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
>You left me in the dark<br>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
>In the shadow of your heart<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14 Enchanting To Meet You

**AN: After hearing what happened in last night's Walking Dead episode, I've decided that I will not be following season five but will add certain things. Seeing Beth being killed shattered me, and also poor Daryl, he went through all that to see her die. Carry on Bethyl Shippers, we will still write Daryl and Beth stories because they are the TWD couple!**

**Also I have a new TWD story called Ghost Orchid with Beth alive and kicking, review and check it out.**

**Me and other various writers have signed a petition called: The Walking Dead, AMC Entertainment, Scott Gimple: Bring Beth Back!**

**I'm having a break after this chapter, I just need a break after that shitty MDF scene but I have hope Daryl will be find love.**

Summary: When Daryl and Beth get separated, a mysterious girl helps Beth escape Terminus, and leads her back to her family, but can she find a family of her own? Daryl/OC, Beth/Mac, Maggie/Connor, Murphy/OC, Rick/Reggie eventually. Co – Written with NadWri. Rated M for violence, unwilling sibling incest, Walker gore, Dixon language, sexual assault and sexual scenes. Major Carol and Abraham bashing.

**Warning this chapter has graphic scenes of torture and attempted rape.**

**Special Thanks To the people who have reviewed.**

**HermioneandMarcus.**

**Kima Wolfwood.**

**missy7293.**

**sam1856.**

**Jeanf. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Enchanting To Meet You <strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Road To Nowhere<span>

Chapter 14

_**Song – Enchanted – By Taylor Swift**_

_**There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<strong>_

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<strong>_

_**And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you <strong>_

* * *

><p>Abraham frowned but waited until they were done before he got to take anything to eat.<p>

This was fucking stupid, if the lord existed they wouldn't be in this mess.

They all prayed for a minute before passing around the plates and passed around the food, Daryl and Paige were sitting next to each other as they all ate and Paige found herself studying Daryl quietly.

She wondered what it felt like being held by him, in those strong arms and his strong chest, he had a lot of tattoos on his chest, arms and back, she saw one of his scars.

She shook her head at herself as she ate her food, Daryl was her friend, and it wasn't like he was going to be anything else.

She was having his brother's baby.

She wished it was his though, she felt so lonely sometimes but being at the Dixon ranch was peaceful and soothed her as she finished eating and put her plate and cutlery in the sink as she stroked Dooley as they heard howling in the distance.

Wolves.

Daryl smiled at the noise in the distance.

He had always felt like he could relate to the wolves. They always roamed in packs and stayed close with one of the wolves being leader and another being the beta, Daryl loved wolves and loved seeing them in the wild. He remembered one time when the family dog, Dakota being born from a wolf and a German Shepard, he was half wolf and Daryl loved the dog.

Mac related with Coyotes, while Murphy identified with all sorts of animals but Daryl knew he loved German Shepherds and any dogs, Connor loved horses while Reggie loved all animals but hers were all cats, their mom loved all animals but was fond of all of them, Jared liked bears and their grandfather loved wolves, Merle loved bears.

Since the Dixons had spent most of their time out in the country side they had gotten on well with all the animals.

Sometimes they bonded better than with other people.

Daryl glanced at Paige who was rubbing her bump gently as the baby kicked softly, he quietly walked over and felt Paige gently place his right hand on her bump to feel the baby kick and it kicked happily at his touch.

Paige smiled softly and he rubbed her bump tenderly, he didn't care that the dad was Devon. He cared about the baby and gently touched Paige's right cheek and she felt her eyes burn with emotion.

She loved his beautiful face.

"The little one is lively," he said with a smile as he felt the baby kick at his touch. "Ya thought of any names yet?"

"I like the name Kyle, it was my granddad's name and it sounds right for the little one." She told him as the baby kicked happily and settled as they sat down and he smiled at her.

Paige curled into him and he wrapped an arm around her, he felt her cuddle into him and smiled to himself as the young woman who had captured his heart, leaned into his chest.

"Ya sleep, I ain't gonna move away." He said softly and Paige smiled as she drifted off to sleep, her eyes fluttering shut as he brushed her curls away.

Daryl watched over her looking peaceful while Clara smiled from the doorway.

Her son had a good heart.

She had no doubt that he did love Paige and she returned his feelings and planned to get them together as she watched with a smile and felt Jared move beside her as they watched the two young adults.

"She's good for him." Jared said softly.

Clara nodded. "I know she is, but Daryl will be too afraid to do anything in case he gets hurt," she said softly.

Jared nodded in understanding.

"He'll know." Jared said glancing at his nephew who held Paige tightly as she slept.

* * *

><p>The weeks quickly passed in in the Dixon household as the group all got settled in.<p>

Daryl was out on a hunt when he saw a patch of wild flowers and lavender flowers, he picked them up and tied a black ribbon around them and dragged the deer behind him as he walked back to the house and thought of Paige and her beautiful hazel eyes.

He cared about her more than a friend, he simply wanted to pull her in his arms, and never let her go and kiss her.

She already had her family though, he couldn't see why she would want him.

Her baby was due soon.

She had a beautiful glow around her and she had started making blankets for the baby, Carol refused to help her at all and Daryl honestly felt angry at her for the way she was acting towards everyone, particularly his mama and Reggie.

He walked back to the house and saw Paige sitting on the porch, sewing one if his shirts and there was a basket next to her, it was filled with freshly sewed clothes.

He walked over to her and left his kills outside so he could prepare them.

"I've fixed these up for you," Paige said with a smile.

"Thanks, ha dud t need to do that." He said with a smile as he sat down and looked her before swallowing and held out the flowers he had gotten her in the woods.

"I got to some flowers, I remember ya sayin' that ya loved lavender and wild roses, so I got ya these." He said softly.

Paige felt her heart flutter.

"Thank you Daryl, they're beautiful," she said softly as she took the flowers.

Paige smelled them and smiled.

They smelt wonderful and she smiled before walking over and kissed him gently on the cheek, his stubble ticking her and he looked down at her before tilting her chin up and smiled at her as they both looked at each other, neither looking away.

He gently pressed his lips to hers, Paige froze but instantly relaxed, and Daryl wasn't like Devon. He was different.

She realized what she was doing then and pulled away, she was already having Devon's child.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Why are ya sorry?" He asked quietly as he brushed her dark brown hair away from her face and she looked upset but swallowed and motioned for him to sit down on the bench as she looked at him and her lip wobbled but she controlled herself.

"I don't want to burden you, I like you but I don't want to tie you down though Daryl." She said looking sad.

"I wanna be with ya though, look after ya and the lili one, ya mean a lot to me Paige, more than ya know." Daryl told her meaning it as he grasped her hand.

Paige looked surprised at this as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"But why would you want to? The baby is... Devon's."

"It might be his but I wanna look after him, raise him to be the man that his pa never was and I wanna be a good man to ya both." Daryl said softly and Paige looked at him intently.

She nodded and leaned into him, Daryl tenderly held her and nuzzled her cheek tenderly, his stubble tickling her as they watched the sun slowly go down.

Paige squeezed his hand gently then.

"Thank you. For being nice to me."

"Ya don't need to thank me for anything," Daryl told her.

Paige simply smiled and cuddled into him, the view around the forest was beautiful and Paige smiled at seeing the birds chirping softly as they heard the wolves go in the distance as she saw them slowly come out of the forest towards them.

One if the wolves was black while one was brown, the other two were light grey as they cautiously looked at them.

"They won't hurt us, will they?" Paige asked as she covered her stomach protectively.

Daryl shook his head as he held his hand out to the wolves.

The leader of the wolves walked forward and nuzzled his hand the others joined them and cuddled them both as Paige gently stroked one if the wolves and they followed them inside the house as they went into the living room.

* * *

><p>Paige saw the living room looked very homey and had photos of all the Dixons and of their relatives.<p>

She looked around all the pictures quietly, as Daryl found some food and water for the wolves and got them settled in.

There was a photo of Daryl as a baby with thick tufts if dark brown hair and bright blue eyes as she looked at it.

"You were a little cutie," Paige said as she smiled at the photo.

Daryl blushed and laughed shyly.

"The one next to me is Mac, he was born before me and Devon...is the eldest." He told her and she smiled at him softly as they looked at the photos of the Dixons and saw a photo of the Dixon family, Daryl looked to be in his teenage years while Reggie looked to be around twelve and Mac seemed to be Daryl's age, Murphy and Connor looked to be young adults while Merle was around twenty.

"This was us growing up, mama loved taking pictures of us all the time," Daryl explained.

Paige nodded. "They're good for memories."

Daryl nodded and smiled at one of the photos, it was him as a baby cuddled into Mac and Devon, they were being held lovingly by Clara and Paige studied the photo intently as she looked at Daryl, Devon and Mac's faces, they looked so happy.

What had turned Devon into such a monster, he had a lovely family and his siblings weren't horrible.

She couldn't understand why he would want to turn against them.

She could only guess it was something to do with their father.

"Our old man was a bastard, he would beat us but he never hurt Devon though. I guess he was Pa's favourite." Daryl told her and she looked at him sadly as she took his hand in hers.

"Can you hold me?" She asked softly and he nodded before taking her into his arms and leaned into him.

Daryl smiled down at her as he stroked her hair gently.

Paige felt safe.

The way Daryl held her, was protective and he nuzzled her hair tenderly as she curled into him and breathed in his woodsy scent, he smelt of the woods and if the sun. He wasn't anything like the monster that Devon had said he was.

He was a kind man at heart.

Devon was the monster.

She felt Daryl gently stroke her hair and smiled to herself as he rocked her in his arms and they heard it rain heavily outside and held each other tightly.

Paige felt the baby kick and she smiled softly to herself.

"I think he or she likes you," she said as Daryl felt her bump.

Daryl felt a smile on his lips as he cradled her bump, the baby seemed to like him as it kicked happily at his touch and he held her tightly to him as they saw one of the wolves yawn.

They were all really cute and they didn't seem dangerous at all.

The wolves curled up in the corner of the room then.

* * *

><p>Paige hummed a song that her gran would sing to her as they watched it snow and rubbed her bump gently as they saw Carol come in with medical equipment in her hands, she didn't look happy but seemed resigned to caring for Paige.<p>

"I'm here to check the baby." She said impatiently and Paige nodded as Carol got out her equipment and felt the baby's heartbeat and frowned.

"Something's wrong with the baby's position." She informed Paige who paled slightly at the thought of her baby being in danger.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked worriedly, who suddenly felt terrified at the thought that something was wrong.

"It's not like usual," Carol told her. "The head won't come out first. It could cause complications."

"I see." Paige said quietly as she placed a protective hand over her bump and felt her eyes burn with tears at the thought of not seeing her baby when she gave birth.

"Can't we do somethin'?" Daryl asked worriedly as he wrapped an arm around Paige as the others quietly came into the room and saw what was going on.

"We'll just need to wait and see what happens," Carol told him as she packed up her stuff. "And pray everything goes well."

Paige nodded in understanding as she cradled her bump and thought of what would happen if she didn't survive the birth. Who would take care of her baby?

Gareth, no she couldn't burden her older brother with raiding her baby and felt her prick with tears as she thought of her baby and leaving it without a mother.

Daryl grasped her hand gently and she looked at him, he gave her a reassuring smile and she felt a smile come on her face, albeit a watery one.

She knew the Dixon family would look after the baby, along with Beth and the others.

"I'm going to go get some sleep," she said quietly as she said goodbye to them all.

* * *

><p>Daryl watched her go sadly and signed heavily, he went outside to get some fresh air and looked at the dark sky as it snowed heavily on the ground, they had plenty of dried meat and canned goods as Daryl looked around the farm, which he had grown up in.<p>

He cared about Paige, he loved her and loved her baby, even though it wasn't his.

He didn't know what to do about it though, Daryl wasn't good with his feelings.

He felt the snow fall on his shoulders and watched the flakes.

He thought of Paige's beautiful, soft smile and the way her eyes lit up when he looked at her and smiled softly to himself as he watched the snow fall as Jared sat down next to him quietly and signed softly.

"I loved your mom before Will did, I loved Clara but then Will asked her out before I could." He said sighing.

Daryl looked at him then and shrugged. "Why are ya telling me this now?"

Jared gave him a knowing look. "Don't leave it too late like I did."

* * *

><p>Daryl suddenly realised then why Jared had told him that, he didn't want Daryl to make the same mistakes he had made with Clara. Daryl nodded at him in understanding and made his way inside ad he went up to Paige's bedroom and saw that she was quietly writing in a diary and smiled up at him.<p>

"Hey there." She said softly and he smiled at her shyly as he came into the room and sat down next to him.

Paige closed the diary and sat up with some pillows as she looked at him.

"Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." He said nodding and Paige contemplated telling him her feelings and nodded as she moved slightly do he could sit down next to her and she looked at him nervously as she swallowed and he erased her fears.

"I care about ya more than a friend, Paige." Daryl told her as he took her small right hand in his and she smiled at him shyly as she stroked his right stubbly cheek.

"I love you." She said meaning it, she really did love him and she knew he loved the baby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'till I'm wide awake<br>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say Heyyy<strong>_

_**It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**This is me praying that**_

_**This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<br>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<strong>_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<strong>_


End file.
